


Сборник драбблов

by DancePennyDance



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Medic, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic, Dominant Bottom, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Frottage, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pony Play, Porn with some plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shibari, Spanking, Top heavy, enema, mostly - Freeform, submissive top
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 50,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancePennyDance/pseuds/DancePennyDance
Summary: Сборник драбблов: порнуха разной степени кинковости и сопливый флафф. Без учета событий комикса.(репост с Фикбука)
Relationships: Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 25





	1. Ролевые игры: врачебная помощь

— У меня проблема, доктор. Я влюблен в одного из членов нашей команды и не знаю, что делать. 

Он надеялся, что это прозвучало достаточно убедительно. 

Честно говоря, Миша не особенно понимал в этих играх, но разочаровывать Августа ему не хотелось, поэтому он согласился. На словах все выглядело просто, хоть и немного странно: прийти вечером в медпункт и пожаловаться на свою влюбленность как на болезнь. 

Август сказал, что это будет интересно. 

— Это довольно необычно для мужчины вроде тебя, но, конечно, вполне возможно, — тот, поправив очки, медленно поднялся из-за стола и подошел ближе. — Присаживайся и расскажи мне побольше, и я попытаюсь тебе помочь. 

Миша кивнул и опустился на стул, не отрывая взгляда от Августа. Тот быстрым шагом прошел мимо него и запер дверь. Правильно. Вряд ли кто-нибудь решит сейчас зайти в медпункт, но все же так будет спокойнее. 

— Это очень сложное чувство. Я хочу быть с ним рядом. Я хочу говорить с ним, прикасаться к нему... 

— Так, — Август, наконец, встал напротив него. Достаточно близко, чтобы Миша мог отчетливо разглядеть все разводы от застиранных кровавых пятен на его белом халате. — Хорошо, все понятно. Расскажи побольше об этом мужчине, так мне будет легче тебе помочь. 

— Ну... — Миша снова медленно поднялся с места, оказавшись так близко к Августу, что разница в росте стала заметной и тому пришлось чуть запрокинуть голову, чтобы не разрывать зрительный контакт. 

Миша не был мастером подбирать слова, особенно на английском. То, на что смотришь, описать проще. Это, конечно, делало всю игру чуть менее убедительной, но, с другой стороны, наверняка кое-кто из ребят вел себя во время плановых осмотров странно. К тому же Август бы сказал, если бы ему что-нибудь не понравилось. 

— Он одних лет со мной. Может, немного старше. Высокий, почти с меня ростом, и очень мужественный, — Август слушал его внимательно, кивая каждой фразе. Вряд ли он так же внимательно выслушивал настоящие жалобы от сокомандников. — Сильная шея, мощная нижняя челюсть.

Миша машинально потянулся к его лицу, чтобы прикоснуться к подбородку, провести по нему большим пальцем, как он всегда делал перед поцелуем, но Август строго на него посмотрел и Миша замер. Это определенно было слишком большим отступлением от правил, которые они обговорили и могло все испортить. 

Чтобы справиться с неловкостью, он опустил ладонь на плечо Августа — тоже не совсем по правилам, но вполне тянуло на допустимый компромисс. 

— Не отвлекайся, пожалуйста, мне нужно больше подробностей, — Август чуть подался вперед, отвечая на прикосновение, но тут же замер, видимо, почувствовав, что сам вот-вот нарушит правила, которые так старательно объяснял Мише. 

— Мне будет проще подобрать слова, если я сравню его с тобой, доктор. 

Август снова поправил очки. Наверное, он хотел возразить, но не стал. 

— Пожалуй, ты прав. Так значит, ты считаешь, мы похожи?

— Да.

— Замечательно. Но мне все равно нужны подробности.

Миша кивнул. Может, у него не совсем получалось играть по правилам, но это не значило, что не стоит пытаться. 

— Руки у него тоже очень сильные. Хорошо натренированные. Я думаю, это важно. У мужчины должны быть сильные руки. 

— Да, я с тобой совершенно согласен, — кивнул Август. 

Миша плотнее прижал руку к его плечу, подвел ладонь ближе к шее, гладя большим пальцем ключицу. 

Когда они только начали сближаться, Август держался в начале встречи так же, как на поле боя — плечи приподняты, мышцы спины и живота напряжены, будто в ожидании возможного удара — и только потом постепенно начинал расслабляться под прикосновениями, точно оттаивая. 

Но в последнее время он с самого начала держался расслабленно, спокойно. Мише нравилось считать это проявлением доверия. Август был сложным человеком, редко говорил о своих чувствах, и все что оставалось Мише — пытаться сделать выводы из того, что он сам видел и ощущал. 

Он очень надеялся, что не ошибается.

— Еще у него широкие плечи и крепкая спина. 

— Вернись на свое место, пожалуйста, — Август явно пытался сказать это своим самым строгим тоном, но вышло не особенно убедительно. 

Он, похоже хотел вернуть происходящее в русло игры, которую сам запланировал, но скорее из чистого упрямства, а не потому что она все еще казалась ему увлекательной. Миша снова послушно сел на стул. Может, он еще не испортил все безвозвратно. Хотя бы не настолько, чтобы они оба не могли получить от происходящего удовольствие. 

— Продолжай. Я хочу узнать больше. 

По крайней мере, Август не просил перестать его трогать. Миша посчитал, что отсутствие запрета вполне может означать разрешение; он прижал руку к животу Августа, а потом, чуть придвинувшись ближе, обхватил его за пояс обеими руками. 

— Он довольно упитанный. Не толстый, нет, но по нему заметно, что у него хороший аппетит, — Миша плавно вжал руки в его тело, прощупывая слой жирка и плотные мышцы под ним. — Думаю, это тоже очень важно. Мне нравится, когда у мужчины хороший аппетит. Во всем. 

Последняя фраза прозвучала чересчур похабно, но это было даже кстати. 

Миша опустил руки ниже, провел ладонями по бедрам Августа, сначала резко вниз, потом — вверх, медленно, плавно, а потом — снова виз, еще быстрее, представляя себе, как приминаются под ладонями жесткие волоски и чуть розовеет бледная кожа, в которую впечатывается грубая ткань брюк.

— У него длинные ноги, — сказал он, подаваясь вперед. — Он — хороший бегун.

Продолжая левой рукой гладить бедро, вверх и вниз, правую он пристроил у ширинки Августа, прижал ладонь к уже полувставшему, немедленно отозвавшемуся на это прикосновение. 

Собственный член Миши тоже уже упирался в ширинку, тот даже подумал, не стоит ли расстегнуть ее, чтобы позаботиться и о себе, — но потом решил, что не стоит так вопиюще нарушать правила без разрешения. Он вполне мог потерпеть. 

— Ты уверен, что не упускаешь никаких значительных деталей? — Август потерся об его руку, придвигаясь ближе — достаточно близко, чтобы Миша мог упереться в него лбом, вдыхая привычный запах. Смесь запахов: одеколон, лекарства, но под ними — пот, теплое, напряженное тело.

— Как я могу быть уверен? Я же не врач, — улыбнулся Миша, продолжая двигать рукой, чувствуя, как член продолжает твердеть под ладонью, наливаясь кровью. 

— Что ж...

Август неожиданно подался назад, достаточно резко, чтобы Миша успел на секунду испугаться, решив, будто каким-то образом в последний момент все испортил. 

Но, запрокинув голову, он увидел, что ошибся. Все хорошо. 

— Замечательно. Я тебя понял, — кивнул Август, снова поправил очки и медленно опустил руку к ширинке, чуть сдвинув руку Миши, чтобы взяться за язычок молнии. — Открой рот. Думаю, я знаю, как тебе помочь.


	2. Секс в душевой

— У тебя чьи-то мозги в волосах, подожди, дай я... — Миша осторожно разгреб темные пряди, промокшие под струями горячей душевой воды. 

Август встряхнул головой и чуть подался ему навстречу, охотно позволяя перебирать волосы. После хорошей битвы он всегда приходил в это особое настроение — если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, Миша назвал бы его «игривым», но Августу это слово не подходило. 

Может, лучше было сказать, что он становился более отзывчивым. Или более открытым. В конце концов, в первую очередь дело было в этом, а не в улыбке и даже не в готовности заняться любовью, едва смыв с себя кровь Синей команды — Август был страстным, легко предлагал близость сам и легко соглашался на предложения Миши, но нечасто позволял о себе заботиться. 

Даже если речь шла о таких мелочах, как запутавшийся в волосах комок мозгов Синего Шпиона.

Пожалуй, особенно если речь шла о мелочах. 

Миша, наконец, смог подцепить прилипший к черно-серебристой пряди комочек мозгов, бросил его на пол и поток воды мгновенно унес его в водосток. 

— Вот так, — Миша довольно провел по шее Августа тыльной стороной ладони и тот снова со смешком встряхнул головой, на этот раз — еще и запрокинув голову. 

Уворачиваясь от этого резкого движения Мише пришлось податься назад и холод тут же обжег спину — душевые на Колдфронте не отапливались, хотя горячую воду не экономили. Черт знает, в чем было дело. 

— Не уходи, не сейчас, — тихо сказал Август. Откинувшись всем телом назад, он снова прижался к Мише, выгнувшись, потрепал его по бедру и снова притягивая к себе, а потом уперся обеими руками в гладкий кафель. — Давай прямо здесь.

Остальные ребята уж несколько минут назад покинули душевую, разумно оставив их вдвоем. И Миша отчетливо понял, что отказываться от этого не то предложения, не то приказа, он совершенно не хочет. Август был прав: глупо упускать подобный шанс. 

Обычно Миша предпочитал уединяться с ним в одной из их комнат, но сейчас на него, наверное, нахлынуло то же самое чувство, что на самого Августа: не просто возбуждение, скорее желание близости, чем просто секса. 

Он плавно провел пальцами вниз по пояснице Августа, задвинул их между ягодиц, на секунду задумавшись, не стоит ли решиться обойтись без смазки, одной только водой. Август любил проникновение, сам Миша тоже и оба не имели ничего против боли, а любые полученные травмы можно было бы залечить медиганом за считанные секунды, но, все же сейчас это показалось ему неуместным. На сегодня боли было достаточно. 

Он снова придвинулся ближе, целуя Августа в шею, правой рукой перехватил его поперек живота, пальцами левой раздвинул ягодицы, пристроил член между ними и плавно, без спешки, начал двигаться, чуть приподнимаясь на мысках, а потом снова опускаясь на пятки. 

— И это все? — голос Августа звучал скорее насмешливо, вряд ли он был на самом деле недоволен происходящим. 

— Больше получишь потом. В спальне. 

Может, это было и опрометчивое обещание — Миша не был уверен, что у него останутся силы еще на что-то, но Августа оно, похоже, вполне устроило. 

Он потянулся к собственному члену и обхватил его пальцами, но Миша накрыл их ладонью, останавливая едва начавшиеся движения. 

— Не надо, — придвинувшись ближе, он легко прихватил зубами ухо Августа. — Я все сделаю сам. 

Тот не ответил, только чуть подался вперед и опустил голову, позволяя Мише пристроиться удобнее. 

Снова прижавшись к Августу плотнее, Миша продолжил движения. Вперед и назад, постепенно наращивая темп, но стараясь не наваливаться слишком резко. Август не был хрупким, но все же Миша обращался с ним бережно, хотя бы когда тот сам не просил быть погрубее. Ему нравилось быть нежным, быть заботливым, и не только потому что он слабо представлял, как можно иначе показать свои чувства. 

Миша провел большим пальцем по головке члена Августа, размазывая уже проступившую смазку, и только после обернул пальцы вокруг ствола, чтобы начать двигать рукой, в том же темпе продолжая толкаться в складку между ягодиц, не ускоряясь, но не позволяя себе слишком замедлиться: они и без того порядком задержались в душевой, не стоило затягивать все еще больше, если они не хотели ужинать в одиночестве. 

Но, все же, ему нравилось это ощущение: то, как вода перетекала между ними, и тела точно сливались в единое целое. 

Снова поцеловав Августа в шею, Миша постепенно начал наращивать темп, стараясь не отвлекаться на щекотно стекающие по шее капли воды, постепенно ставшие крупнее и холоднее. 

Кончив, он чуть отодвинулся, но постарался двигать рукой в том же ритме, снова вверх и вниз, все так же осторожно придерживая Августа, но уже не прижимая к себе так сильно, позволяя двигаться свободнее. Тот, почувствовав свободу, начал толкаться бедрами вперед, и, несколько секунд спустя, кончил тоже и со вздохом откинулся вперед, снова опуская голову. 

Вода уже не была такой теплой и напор уже ослабел, Миша чувствовал, как снова начинают замерзать плечи, но уходить из душевой мучительно не хотелось, поэтому он снова обнял Августа и замер, уткнувшись лицом в его шею.


	3. Секс навесу

Когда дело доходило до постели, обычно именно Август решал, чем и как им заняться, предлагал что-то новое, порой даже просто выбирал время. Мише это казалось вполне логичным: тот был опытнее, лучше представлял, чего хочет, да и попросту лучше знал, на что способно человеческое тело, само по себе или с помощью науки. К тому же ему нравилась ведущая роль — а Мишу вполне устраивало положение ведомого; отчасти это было привычкой, пришедшей с поля боя, где они, как правило, действовали точно так же. Но «обычно» — вовсе не «всегда», и если Мише приходила в голову какая-нибудь интересная идея, то он делился ей с Августом. Иногда — при первом же удобном случае, стоило им остаться наедине, иногда — наоборот, придерживал ее, пытаясь понять, стоит ли она такого разговора. 

И мысль о том, чтобы во время секса попробовать удерживать Августа навесу, не давая никакой опоры, кроме себя, была как раз из вторых. 

В ней не было ничего слишком рискованного, но зато хватало заурядного тщеславия, желания показать себя не просто сильным, а по-настоящему особенным. Еще в самом начале их сближения, едва ли не в первом по-настоящему откровенном разговоре, Август назвал себя «большим ценителем партнеров как можно более мощного сложения» — ему, рослому и крепкому, всегда было непросто находить мужчин крупнее и сильнее него самого, поэтому встреча с Мишей оказалась удивительно удачной. Эти слова и натолкнули самого Мишу на мысль о том, что интересно было бы попробовать поднять того на руки, только не так, как приходилось порой поднимать на поле боя, чтобы оттащить в укрытие, и точно не так, как поднимает жених невесту — порой Августу нравились разные вульгарные проявления нежности, но порой они его только сердили. 

И из этого смутного желания Миша постепенно вырастил другое, новое, которое, спустя некоторое время, почти убедившись, что оно состоит не только из готовности всегда похвастаться своей силой, высказал Августу вслух. Тот задумался на несколько секунд — а потом согласился. Ему определенно больше нравилось контролировать чужую силу, а не подчиняться ей, но для возможности так наглядно почувствовать ее, отдаться ей полностью, Август готов был сделать исключение. 

Они встали у стены, так, чтобы, устав, или почувствовав, что Миша уже не в силах его удержать, Август мог откинуться назад, прижаться к ней, перенеся на стену часть веса — но Миша догадывался, что тот этого не сделает. Август ненавидел отказываться от первоначальных планов, к тому же происходящее было не просто сексом, но еще и небольшим экспериментом, пусть даже совсем простым. 

И успех этого эксперимента зависел от Миши. 

Удерживать Августа навесу было сложнее, чем он предполагал вначале, и дело было не столько в тяжести — весил тот заметно меньше Саши — сколько в росте и резких движениях: то откидываясь назад, то подаваясь ближе, тот раскачивался так сильно, что Миша едва не терял равновесия, но сдаваться он не собирался. 

Он поддерживал Августа под бедра, позволив тому перекинуть ноги через сгибы локтей, и, с каждым рывком скопившийся там пот влажно хлюпал, короткие ногти Августа болезненно впивались в кожу Миши почти у самой шеи, едва не царапая ее в кровь, но он продолжал наращивать темп.

То толкаясь бедрами вверх, то сгибая руки сильнее, чтобы поднять Августа выше, он чувствовал, как сползают от ствола члена вниз, к яйцам, жирные капли вазелина, как стекает пот по затылку и спине, как натягиваются все жилы, он жадно хватал ртом воздух, пропитанный его собственным запахом, смешавшимся с запахом Августа, и все эти ощущения, соединяясь вместе, все сильнее накаляли его возбуждение. На этот раз Миша не старался продержаться дольше, наоборот — поспешность делала происходящее еще больше похожим на развязку боя, на захват чужой точки, когда нет времени на мысли и остаются только ощущения, захватывающие водоворотом и уносящие прочь. 

Когда Август, в очередной раз откинувшись назад, негромко застонал, Миша почувствовал, что кончает, и едва ли не полностью разогнув руки, позволил тому опуститься как можно ниже, представляя, как заполняет его семенем изнутри, как оно начнет стекать вниз, смешанное с остатками вазелина. От резкого движения Август коротко охнул, вцепившись в мишины плечи еще болезненней, и откинулся назад с такой силой, что взметнулась вверх прилипшая ко лбу влажная прядь волос.

Миша в последний раз рывком поднял его выше, высвобождая обмякший член, и плавно прижал Августа к стене, прежде чем осторожно опустить сначала правую руку, а после и левую, позволяя тому распрямить ноги и, наконец, встать на пол. На секунду тот отпустил плечи Миши, но, почти сразу же, снова его обнял — скорее не от нахлынувшей нежности, а просто потому что нетвердо стоял на ногах. Он явно устал — но они еще не закончили. 

Подавшись ему навстречу, Миша прижался лицом к ключице Августа, легко целуя, собирая губами проступившую испарину, и опустил руку вниз, чтобы, обхватив пальцами стоящий во всю длину член, довести все до завершения, грубоватыми, чуть поспешными движениями, вслушиваясь в сбивающееся дыхание. Усталость гудела в его теле, каждый вдох отдавался в ней эхом, бицепсы все еще были напряжены, точно сведены легкой судорогой, но, несмотря на грань с болезненным, чувство было приятным. 

С новым стоном, таким же отрывистым и тихим, Август тоже кончил. Миша не стал вытирать руку, просто снова опустил ее, чувствуя, как сперма скапывает с пальцев на пол, не стал и отодвигаться, наслаждаясь моментом, таким прекрасным в своей законченности. 

Дыхание Августа постепенно выровнялось. 

— Я думаю, нам стоит как-нибудь это повторить, — негромко сказал он. Миша не видел его лица, но отчетливо слышал в голосе довольную улыбку. — Но в следующий раз используем стимуляторы. Я пока подумаю, какие лучше выбрать, чтобы было... интереснее. 

Миша молча кивнул, отступая на шаг. 

Ему очень хотелось, несмотря на усталость, все же подхватить Августа на руки, как жених — невесту и так донести до кровати, но он решил, что и это оставит до следующего раза. Он мог позволить себе не торопиться.


	4. Физическая нагрузка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта часть посвящена пенетративному сексу с раскладкой, обратной указанной в шапке. Если это вас сквикает — пропустите ее.

— Мужчине моего возраста легко потерять форму. И я не хотел бы однажды понять, что стал слишком слабым для своей работы, — медленно произнес Август своим самым серьезным тоном. — Надеюсь, ты поможешь мне этого избежать.

— Постараюсь, — кивнул Миша, становясь на колени с ним рядом. Кровать тихо скрипнула. 

Иногда Август предлагал обстоятельные, сложные игры, состоявшие из множества разных условий и правил — которые, как правило, сам же нарушал. Но иногда он ограничивался всего парой фраз, показывавших, на что именно настроен, оставляя за Мишей право самому решать, хочет ли тот подыграть и как именно. 

Возможно, стоило бы предложить ему настоящие физические упражнения: Мише редко случалось видеть его за подобным занятием и он не отказался бы взглянуть еще раз — под тонкой, бледной кожей Августа великолепно просматривались движения мышц, к тому же он старательно следил за дыханием, сосредоточенно считая вдохи и выдохи, с одновременно трогательным и строгим выражением лица. Но, наклонившись к нему ближе, проводя тыльной стороной ладони по груди Августа, от впадины между ключицами — вниз до живота, Миша отчетливо понял, что не хочет тратить время на долгие предисловия. 

— Постараюсь, — повторил он, перебирая пальцами завитки темных волос. — Покажи мне, что ты можешь.

Он чуть подался в сторону, перенес ногу через сведенные вместе бедра Августа, и стиснул их коленями, не давая тому двинуться с места, а потом снова наклонился ближе, протянув вперед обе руки, раскрыв ладони. 

— Попробуй меня оттолкнуть.

Кивнув, Август чуть приподнялся и, сжав кулаки, с силой уперся в мишины ладони. Он не пытался скинуть того с себя по-настоящему, но в то же время не собирался и поддаваться слишком легко. Жилы напряженно натянулись, мышцы обозначились под кожей рельефнее; бицепс на левой руке был заметно крупнее — естественно, на нее ведь приходилась большая часть веса медигана — и Мише эта несимметричность всегда казалась очень привлекательной. Маленькая деталь, делавшая его более настоящим. 

Август чуть выгнулся, упираясь сильнее, но, спустя несколько секунд, со вздохом опустил руки. 

— Я не справлюсь, — выдохнул он. — Именно поэтому мне нужна твоя помощь. 

— Хорошо, — Миша приподнялся, протягивая руку к лежащей у подушки баночке вазелина. — Думаю, я смогу обеспечить тебе правильную физическую нагрузку.

Он положил правую руку на уже полувставший член Августа, провел по нему ладонью и обхватил пальцами, чувствуя, как тот постепенно твердеет. Миша двигался без спешки, выигрывая немного времени себе на подготовку, неторопливую и обстоятельную, как ему и нравилось. Продолжая медленно двигать правой рукой, левой он открыл баночку — крышка отскочила и со звоном упала на пол — и зачерпнул вазелин двумя пальцами. Тот был слишком теплым, быстро таял, растекаясь по коже, Миша зачерпнул на всякий случай еще и только потом завел руку за спину, чтобы протолкнуть пальцы между ягодиц. 

До встречи с Августом ему доводилось пробовать проникновение, но буквально пару раз, и то — только потому, что мужчины, с которыми он был, не хотели сами оказываться на этом месте. Само проникновение казалось им оскорбительным, и, видимо, поэтому близость с ними была грубой, скучной, попросту неприятной. 

Не прекращая двигать правой рукой, Миша так же неспешно завел пальцы левой внутрь себя, плавно начал раздвигать, растягивая дырку. 

К счастью, с Августом все было иначе, чем с предыдущими его партнерами: он любил проникновение сам, и, уступая эту роль Мише, он знал, как доставить ему удовольствие. 

Приподнявшись чуть выше, Миша зачерпнул немного вазелина и правой рукой, чтобы размазать его по члену Августа, прежде чем, наконец, пристроиться сверху, плавно принимая его в себя целиком. В отличие от самого Августа, он не любил спешку, ему нравилось чувствовать каждое движение. Он медленно приподнимался, откидываясь назад, стискивая бедра Августа коленями, а потом обрушивался на него всей тяжестью, вжимая в постель, подаваясь вперед, чувствуя, как член скользит внутри, проходясь по чувствительному месту. 

Миша двигался ритмично, не замедляясь, но и не наращивая темп, и от этого происходящее действительно немного напоминало физические упражнения. Так что он действительно подыграл. Все честно. 

Всякий раз принимая на себя его тяжесть, Август чуть вздрагивал, тут же вскидывая бедра, запрокидывал голову, открывая взгляду нежную бледную кожу шеи. Он шумно глотал воздух, его вздохи превращались в стоны, постепенно становившиеся громче, тот толкался вверх все резче, и, принимая эти меняющиеся правила, Миша тоже ускорился. Уже не откидываясь назад, он уперся ладонями в простынь, продолжая приподниматься, почти полностью выпуская член из себя, и снова насаживаясь на него, до тех пор, пока Август не задрожал под ним, выгибаясь еще сильнее, и не кончил с новым отрывистым стоном, похожим на вскрик. 

На несколько секунд Миша замер, вслушиваясь в его дыхание, и только потом медленно приподнялся. 

Встав, почти распрямившись, он двинулся вперед на несколько шагов, окончательно сбивая коленями простынь, походя снова погладив Августа по животу, он замер, остановившись над его грудью. Миша чувствовал, как смешавшаяся в вазелином сперма вытекает из него, ползет по бедру густыми, тяжелыми каплями, но это ощущение казалось смутным, все еще напряженно гудевшее в теле возбуждение точно ослабляло все чувства. 

Август улыбнулся и Миша ласково провел его по подбородку правой рукой. 

— Мы еще не закончили, — сказал он, ласково запуская все еще блестящие от вазелина пальцы в волосы Августа, заставляя его приподнять голову, так, что головка все еще стоящего члена уперлась ему в губы. — Хочу посмотреть, как ты справишься со следующим упражнением.


	5. Шибари/обвязывание

Эта идея выглядела достаточно странно, даже немного рискованно, из-за чего Миша чуть было не отказался. Он боялся, что обвязанная вокруг тела тонкая веревка помешает ему в бою и он подведет всю команду — конечно, одно поражение ничего не значит, но все же было неправильно позволять своим желаниям брать верх над обязанностями. 

Но Август сумел его уговорить, и Миша не пожалел, хотя не был уверен, что захотел бы это повторить.

Веревка ему не помешала, по крайней мере — не в физическом смысле, хотя ощущение было странным, но ее витки были умело проложены рядом с суставами, она не врезалась в кожу, не сдерживала движения, не распускалась. 

Сложнее было другое: он чувствовал веревку, каждый виток, каждый узел, и это ощущение ни на секунду не позволяло забыть о том, как именно она была завязана. И кем. Хоть сама обвязка не заняла много времени, но веревка точно повторяла каждое прикосновение снова и снова, с каждым движением едва заметно потираясь о кожу. 

Конечно, он мог бы просто сорвать веревку перед тем, как отправиться в душ, но это было бы нечестно, поэтому он отправился к Августу, в медицинское отделение, чтобы попросить об освобождении — в конце концов, хоть они это и не обговаривало, оно было частью игры. 

Август уже ждал его. Он уже снял забрызганный кровью халат, и, увидев, как Миша прикрывает за собой дверь, стянул с рук испачканные перчатки, но остальная одежда была та же, что на поле боя. Белая рубашка приставала к телу, подмышками были заметны темные влажные пятна, на вороте темнела пара высохших кровавых брызг. 

— Разденься, — скомандовал Август, не тратя времени на приветствия.

Миша, с коротким кивком, подчинился. Освобождаясь от одежды, он с каждым движением отчетливее чувствовал, как движется веревка, больше не прижатая к коже тканью, то провисая, то натягиваясь. 

Медленно приближаясь, шаг за шагом, Август пристально наблюдал за каждым его движением. Его глаза светились любопытством, как во время какого-нибудь лабораторного опыта, но сейчас к нему примешивалось явное возбуждение. Пожалуй, даже более явное, чем когда он утром завязывал эти узлы. Он наверняка ждал этот момент весь день, не меньше чем сам Миша. 

— Я должен тебя наградить, верно? — Август подцепил пальцами узел, находившийся чуть ниже левого мишиного соска и потянул на себя. Веревка скользнула по коже. — За весь день ты даже не спросил, можно ли ее развязать.

— Это было бы неинтересно, — Миша пожал плечами и потянулся к Августу, чтобы обнять, но тот осторожно его отстранил: 

— Подожди. Я весь день ждал этого момента и не позволю так быстро все закончить. 

Он снова запустил пальцы под веревку и повел вдоль нее, чуть натягивая, повторяя собственные прикосновения во время обвязки, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы обвести ногтем узел. 

— Стоило уговорить тебя на это раньше. Надеюсь, в следующий раз ты согласишься быстрее. 

Миша подумал, не стоит ли сейчас сказать, что веревка слишком тревожила его и отвлекала от поля боя — но об этом можно было поговорить и позже. 

Август резко потянул за созвездие из четырех узлов, заставляя веревку натянуться, впиваясь в бока и болезненно дергая обернувшиеся вокруг нее волосы, но тут же отпустил. Теперь его пальцы уже заметно быстрее скользили вниз, по животу, вдоль двух веревок, спускавшихся к паху, чтобы там, у последнего узла, наконец, разделиться и спуститься к промежности, с разных сторон огибая мошонку. 

Миша замер в предвкушении, почувствовав, как чуть влажные от собранного пота пальцы пробежались по едва начавшему наливаться кровью члену. Август скорее дразнил его, чем ласкал, чуть сжимая ствол, сдвигая складки крайней плоти, то и дело останавливая движения, но самого ощущения контакта, самой близости Мише было вполне достаточно. Его сердце билось все быстрее и пульс отчетливо отдавался в набухающем члене. 

Август отступил на шаг и Миша не смог сдержать разочарованный вздох. Смешанное с усталостью после битвы, возбуждение было почти мучительным. Во рту у него пересохло. 

— Стой спокойно и я тебя развяжу, — пообещал Август, — как только мы закончим.

Август опустился на колени, снова провел пальцами по его члену, прежде чем податься ближе и, приоткрыв рот, провести кончиком языка по головке, снова дразня, без слов обещая больше. После он поднял взгляд — все такой же любопытный и голодный — точно прикидывая в уме, чего именно сейчас хочет Миша — а потом, резко наклонившись, заглотил его член целиком, обеими руками вцепившись в бедра. 

Миша протянул руку к его голове, чтобы, запустив пальцы в волосы, притянуть ее ближе, но так и не решился это сделать. Прикосновение разрушило бы очарование момента. К тому же не было совершенно никакой необходимости торопить Августа — тот и так старался. Он сосал жадно, торопливо, впуская Мишу так глубоко, как только мог, двигался чуть резковато, слишком сильно сжимал пальцы, болезненно впечатывая их в кожу, но это тоже было по-своему приятно, боль обостряла ощущения. 

Наверняка сам Август был возбужден не меньше, но сейчас полностью сосредоточился на Мише. Тот чувствовал, как влажно подрагивает глотка, когда в нее опять и опять утыкается головка члена, чувствовал, как податливая мягкость сменяется твердостью неба, когда Август откидывается назад, чтобы сделать вдох, а потом все движения слились в единое целое, и он кончил, стиснув руки в кулаки, запрокинув голову, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце.

Вся веревка точно разом натянулась, врезаясь в тело, но, несколько секунд спустя, это ощущение рассеялось. Осталось только разливающееся внутри чувство удовлетворения. 

Август отодвинулся, вытирая рот и медленно поднялся с колен. Хрипло пробормотав что-то по-немецки, он довольно кивнул и вытащил из кармана ножницы, и, оттянув веревку у плеча Миши, перерезал ее. Обвисшие петли сползли вниз. 

— Все, ты свободен, можешь одеваться и идти в душ. Я приведу себя в порядок, — Август облизал порозовевшие влажные губы, — и догоню тебя. 

— Думаю, будет честно, если я останусь и помогу тебе, — Миша улыбнулся в ответ и протянул ему руку. 

Возможно, действительно стоило попробовать обвязывание еще раз. Но только в свободный от боев день.


	6. Футфетиш

— Я могу сам снять сапоги, если хочешь. 

— Не надо, — тихо ответил Миша, придвигаясь ближе. — Я все сделаю. 

Из-под двери тянуло холодом и сидеть на полу было неудобно, но сейчас он этого почти не чувствовал. 

Миша обхватил левую ногу Августа обеими руками чуть ниже колена и плавно потянул на себя, стаскивая сапог. Растаявший снег смыл с него всю землю и кровь, но подошва все же оставила на мишином плече бордово-бурый отпечаток, который тот тут же размазал пальцами.

Мише всегда нравились ноги Августа — длинные, сильные, с крепкими, мощными икрами, неожиданно изящными лодыжками и немного костлявыми стопами. Иногда Миша просто гладил их, или растирал их ладонями, разгоняя кровь, если Август мерз в постели, и неудивительно, что тот однажды предложил зайти чуть дальше. 

Скорее всего, он выглядел невероятно глупо, и Август смотрел на него скорее с любопытством, чем с похотью — и из любопытства он, наверное, все это и предложил — но, по крайней мере, происходящее казалось ему интересным. Уже кое-что. 

Стянув вслед за сапогом длинный шерстяной гетр, Миша пристроил пальцы во впадине под коленом, точно собирая ими сгустившееся тепло, а другой рукой прошелся вниз, до края нитяного носка — Август не любил портянки и на Колдфронте ему наверняка нередко было холодно, но отказываться от старых привычек он явно не собирался. 

Медленно скатав носок, Миша, наконец, высвободил ступню. Пальцы быль совсем холодные, и он накрыл их ладонью, осторожно согревая, прежде чем, подняв руку чуть выше, погладить чуть вздутый сосуд, заметно проступающий под тонкой бледной кожей. 

А потом, не позволяя себе задуматься о том, насколько глупо он выглядит в этот момент, Миша подался вперед, еще ближе, чтобы прижаться лицом к коже, у самого сгиба ноги, где розовел отпечаток внутреннего шва сапога и поцеловал его. Сначала — скромно, не разжимая губ, точно лишний раз спрашивая разрешение продолжать, а сразу после — раскрыв рот, выпустив влажный язык, чтобы почувствовать знакомый вкус кожи. 

От этого прикосновения Август едва заметно вздрогнул, и Миша почувствовал, как напрягается под его ладонью икроножная мышца — но секунду спустя она снова расслабилась: Август явно не намерен был вырываться. 

Большим пальцем свободной руки Миша провел по краю пятки, а потом плавным движением подвел ладонь под свод стопы, не прижимая плотно, ощущая тепло сухой кожи и это прикосновение отозвалось внутри его тела. Во рту немедленно пересохло, сердце забилось быстрее — и каждый удар отчетливо отдавался в паху. 

Сглотнув, Миша наклонился ближе и сделал новый глубокий вдох. Ему нравился этот чуть резковатый запах усталых ног, который другой мог бы назвать отталкивающим — и причина не только в том, что этот запах делает Августа еще более настоящим, еще более живым, хотя ощущение таких мелких интимных подробностей делало их связь глубже. Более личной. 

Он скользнул языком от пульсирующей змейки сосуда — вниз к большому пальцу, чтобы взять его в рот. 

Миша часто ловил себя на мыслях о подобных вещах, но ни с кем из прежних мужчин не решался попробовать, но с Августом многое выходило так легко, как будто сам собой: тот любил получать удовольствие от близости и не позволял каким-нибудь предрассудкам вставать у себя на пути. Для него не существовало «так не принято», «это неправильно» и других подобных фраз, в этом его отношение к любви ничем не отличалось от отношения к науке.

К тому же Миша действительно любил его и теперь уже отчетливо понимал, что это — нечто более серьезное, чем просто увлечение, как бывало с другими мужчинами раньше. Эти мысли иногда его немного пугали, слишком много за ними стояло и чувств, и вопросов. 

Но сейчас он не собирался тратить на них время.

Перехватив ногу Августа чуть ниже, он подался вперед, плотнее обхватывая губами основание большого пальца, проталкивая язык между ним и указательным. Здесь вкус пота отличался от привычного, был гуще, тяжелее и отдавал в сладость, но в то же время оставался узнаваемым. Кожа была нежной, явно чувствительной, сквозь нее явно ощущался каждый удар сердца и то, как пульс постепенно учащается от нарастающего возбуждения. 

Миша чуть откинувшись назад, Миша обвел языком гладкую пластинку ногтя, а потом снова подался вперед, неожиданно отчетливая понимая, что и сам возбужден сильнее, чем думал, его вставший член болезненно упирался в ширинку. 

Дело было не только в необычном ощущении прикосновения к стопе и пальцам или новых оттенках привычных запахов — хотя и они были важны — скорее в том, как полнее раскрывалась сама их близость в этой новой для них обоих форме. 

Прижав ладонь к паху, Миша двинулся вперед, пристраивая подушечку большого пальца на языке, чуть прихватывая основание зубами, а потом, наклонившись ниже, впустил его еще глубже. 

— Остановись, — неожиданно сказал Август и Миша замер, не успев даже подцепить пальцами язычок молнии на ширинке. 

Он медленно подался назад, нехотя выпуская изо рта повлажневший от слюны палец, и опустил руку, освобождая стопу. Ему жаль было прекращать все сейчас, но такими уж были принятые ими в самом начале правила: если один просит остановиться, другой обязан послушаться, это было разумно. 

— Подожди, — голос Августа звучал по-прежнему строго, но, подняв голову, Миша увидел, что тот улыбается. — Иди ко мне. Не хочу, чтобы ты кончил себе в штаны. 

Возможно, ему надоело происходящее и он просто хотел, чтобы Миша перешел к чему-то более привычному и более возбуждающему. 

Но тот, послушно поднимаясь с колен, решил, что спросит об этом позже. Сейчас он получил то, чего хотел — и теперь была очередь Августа.


	7. Ссора

В гневе Август всегда выглядел по-особенному привлекательно: скулы точно заострялись, между сведенных бровей залегла вертикальная складка, глаза влажно блестели.

Но все это вовсе не означало, что Миша хотел бы чаще видеть его в таком настроении.

— Мне стоило бы проверить твои глаза, — он выплевывал каждое слово. — Потому что, похоже, ты слепой!

Миша открыл рот, собравшись возразить, сказать, что не успел бы справиться с двумя турелями, даже если бы вовремя их заметил, но Август не позволил ему ответить:

— Чего ради я вообще решил доверить штурм тебе?! Nutzloses Schwein!

Миша отчетливо понял, что хочет ударить Августа. Не по-настоящему, со всей силы, а просто вылепить ему пощечину, чтобы прекратил эту глупую истерику — Миша видел такое в кино, да и в книгах читал. 

Правда, он не был уверен, что это поможет. И что сам он действительно хочет всего лишь остановить Августа, а не сделать ему больно в ответ на все оскорбления. Конечно, после сегодняшнего боя одна пощечина покажется пустяком — раны респаун залечивал, вот только память о боли оставалась — но все равно: это неправильно — бить того, кого любишь.

— И хватит смотреть на меня своими тупыми глазами!

Август, похоже, думал иначе.

Он ударил не кулаком, а тыльной стороной ладони, отвесил оплеуху, но она была такой тяжелой и резкой, что мишина голова мотнулась в сторону и рот вдруг заполнился вкусом крови — должно быть, он прикусил случайно щеку изнутри. 

Август вскинул руку, наверное, для еще одного удара, но Миша быстрым движением перехватил ее на полпути между локтем и запястьем, и, прежде чем тот успел опомниться, так же схватил и вторую руку. Август дернулся всем телом, пытаясь вырваться, но Миша даже не двинулся с места.

— Отпусти меня, Schweinhund!

Миша покачал головой, стиснув челюсти, опасаясь, что если раскроет рот, то может сказать что-то лишнее. Такое, о чем потом пожалеет.

Все так же сжимая предплечья Августа, он поступил к тому вплотную, стиснул локтями бока и рывком оторвал от пола. Август оторопело замер, даже не пытаясь вырваться, когда Миша притиснул его к стене.

— Не говори со мной так, — произнес Миша как можно спокойнее. — Никогда не говори со мной так. 

— Scheiß!.. — Август дернул плечами, снова пытаясь вырваться. — Отпусти немедленно, ты...

Теперь Миша не мог бы дать ему пощечину, даже если бы захотел. Поэтому он сделал другую вещь, которую тоже не раз видел в кино и там она тоже всегда срабатывала.

Подавшись вперед, он вжал Августа в стену еще сильнее, не давая даже пошевелиться, и заткнул рот поцелуем. 

Поцелуй вышел слишком слюнявым, слишком грубым, во рту у Миши все еще был отчетливый привкус крови. Август пытался ухватить его зубами за язык, наверное, чтобы укусить, но Миша тряхнул его еще раз, заставляя опять замереть, а потом резко навалился всем весом, кусая в ответ. Вкус крови стал более отчетливым. 

В глубине души Миша понимал, что это не совсем правильно, но ощущение полного контроля накрыло его с головой — и это не был их обычный «контроль по договоренности», окруженный десятками правил и предупреждений. Происходящее скорее напоминало бой — только на этот раз они не были на одной стороне; это одновременно захватывало и пугало.

Наконец, почувствовав, что Август больше не пытается сопротивляться, Миша откинулся назад, разрывая поцелуй, и с удивлением услышал разочарованный вздох, похожий на стон.

— Никогда не говори со мной так, — повторил Миша. 

Август молча смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, уже не пытаясь освободиться, хотя сейчас он мог, достаточно было хорошего удара ногой или резкого рывка вперед, на который он точно был способен. 

— Отпусти, — сказал он. В голосе все еще слышался отзвук недавнего гнева, но теперь к нему примешивалось что-то еще. 

Возбуждение.

Миша не столько заметил, сколько просто догадался, неожиданно почувствовав то же самое. 

Ощущение нахлынуло на него совершенно неожиданно: он просто замер, сделал глубокий вдох, и вдруг почувствовал, как ускорился его пульс, а член начал наливаться кровью. После боя частенько так случалось — может, из-за адреналина, он не знал точно. Но на этот раз все вышло немного иначе. Невовремя. Неправильно. Потому что Август не должен был его бить, а он сам — не должен был так на это отвечать. 

Он разжал пальцы и медленно опустил руки, позволяя Августу встать на ноги. Тот благодарно кивнул. Миша машинально потянулся к нему, чтобы поцеловать еще раз, точно так же: грубо, почти жестоко, с силой впечатывая в стену и прихватывая зубами — но он смог себя остановить. 

Этот поцелуй был немногим лучше пощечины. Даже если Августу и понравилось.

— Мне не стоило этого делать, — негромко сказал Миша, скорее самому себе. 

— Мне не стоило этого говорить. Ты знаешь: я не считаю тебя тупым и уж тем более — бесполезным. 

Миша кивнул. Он верил каждому слову, но от этого сказанное не становилось менее неприятным: Август знал, что именно сказать, чтобы задеть посильнее. 

Иногда с ним было очень трудно.

— Думаю, мне стоит принести более убедительные извинения. И прямо сейчас, — Август провел рукой по его груди и животу, вниз, чтобы дотянуться до ширинки и накрыть ладонью полувставший член, немедленно отозвавшийся на это прикосновение. 

Миша снова перехватил руку Августа, но на этот раз — как можно осторожнее, и отвел ее в сторону, не позволяя тому сделать то, чего он хотел. Это было бы некстати. Они все еще стояли в коридоре, ведшем к душевым, и определенно, здесь им не стоило даже целоваться, а уж заходить дальше — тем более. 

— Давай потом. 

Август посмотрел на него так, как будто собирался возразить и передумал в самый последний момент. Миша понимал: приняв душ, добравшись до чьей-нибудь спальни или хотя бы медпункта, они потеряют запал, который тому явно хотелось сохранить. Но, может, так даже к лучшему: Миша соврал бы, если бы сказал, что случившееся его не возбудило — может, этот поцелуй, может, неожиданная покорность после него, но что-то его точно зацепило. 

Только ему самому это не очень нравилось. Было в этом что-то неправильное. 

Наконец, Август кивнул и, в благодарность за это согласие, Миша осторожно поцеловал его в лоб. 

Возбуждение не ушло полностью, но сердце билось уже размереннее, и теперь он был уверен, что не скажет и не сделает ничего лишнего. И все будет хорошо.

Однажды он ударил мужчину, с которым спал, и это закончилось плохо: не из-за того, что тот дал сдачи, и не из-за того, что после этого они расстались — а из-за того, что после Миша слишком долго не мог избавиться от неприязни к самому себе, от мыслей о том, что поступил неправильно. И он бы не хотел, чтобы с Августом все закончилось так же — как бы сложно с ним ни было, Миша не хотел потерять его, совершив ошибку, которую сам себе не сможет простить. 

— На секунду мне показалось, что ты хочешь меня изнасиловать, — Август на секунду улыбнулся, но это была вовсе не та улыбка, которую Миша привык видеть, оставаясь с ним наедине. Скорее та, с которой Август на поле боя перерезал горло кому-нибудь из Синей команды. 

— По-твоему, я на такое способен? — тихо спросил Миша. 

Иногда Августа подводило знание английского, если он нервничал или перевозбуждался, и, возможно, он имел ввиду что-то другое, но эти слова все равно звучали оскорбительно. Чуть ли не хуже всего, что Август уже сказал. 

— Нет, — тот покачал головой и снова улыбнулся, уже иначе, более спокойно, — конечно же нет.


	8. Фроттаж в миссионерской позе

Миша привык относиться к другим людям — в том числе к мужчинам, с которым спал, пожалуй, даже особенно к ним — как к более хрупким, чем он, более уязвимым. Он не хотел им навредить, и ему было плевать, выглядит ли его осторожность глупой или неуместной. 

И Август действительно был более хрупким: менее мускулистым, уже в кости, и, в конце концов, попросту старше — но все это вместе вовсе не означало, что его устраивало осторожное обращение. Иногда — да, он относился к этому снисходительно, но чаще был недоволен, а порой и откровенно злился. Так что Мише оставалось одно: учиться сдерживать свою осторожность так же, как когда-то учился сдерживать силу. 

Поэтому если Август говорил, что Миша должен был прижать его к постели всей своей тяжестью — тот должен был слушаться. И он слушался. Плавно опускался на кровать, накрывая Августа всем телом, погребая под собой, не давая двинуться с места. Первые несколько раз это ощущение его пугало, но постепенно Миша начал привыкать к нему и больше доверять Августу: тот мог быть странным, иногда в его голове возникали рискованные, даже по-своему опасные мысли, но когда дело доходило до постели, он никогда не предлагал того, с чем не мог справиться. 

И, постепенно, Миша научился получать удовольствие уже просто от того, что с силой придавливал Августа к матрасу, не давая двинуться с места, чувствуя власть над ним, не прикладывая для этого никаких усилий, но, в то же время, помня, как эта власть скоротечна и кто на самом деле принимает решения. 

Удерживая его под собой, прижимаясь животом к животу, грудью к груди, утыкаясь лицом в шею, стискивая бедра коленями: кожа к коже, ничего лишнего — Миша чувствовал, как тяжело дается Августу каждый вдох, как отчаянно бьется его сердце, а заодно и то, как тот возбуждается. Порой ему даже не были нужны движения, хватало одного соприкосновения тел, мишиной тяжести и сердцебиение, настолько близкого, насколько это вообще возможно. Он сам так говорил.

Еще иногда Август любил в такие моменты напоминать, как нравится ему чувствовать себя маленьким и беспомощным в сравнении с Мишей, но чаще — просто молча наслаждался ощущением, не пытаясь подняться, или скинуть его с себя. А тот терся об него, ритмично, размеренно подаваясь вперед и назад, постепенно наращивая скорость. В чем-то это было интимнее проникновения: их тела идеально совпадали друг с другом, каждое движение отдавалось в них обоих. 

Так было и сейчас: он плавно раскачивался, ощущая все тело Августа под собой: раздвигающиеся на вдохе ребра, напряженные мышцы, налитый кровью член, упирающийся в низ живота. Прижавшись слишком плотно, Миша не видел Августа, но зато чувствовал целиком. Это было куда важнее. То стискивая кулаки, то снова их разжимая, комкая простынь в такт движениям, он легко целовал едва слышно постанывающего Августа в шею, прихватывал губами кожу у остро выступающего угла нижней челюсти и отросшая за вечер щетина колола губы. 

— Еще, ближе, — Миша не понимал толком, были эти отрывистые фразы скорее просьбами или приказами, твердо зная одно: он должен продолжать двигаться. 

В ответ на очередной толчок вперед, Август выгнулся в оргазме, с коротким вздохом запрокидывая голову, и вжался в Мишу сильнее. Тот, ощущая, как с каждым новым его движением, сперма размазывается по коже, на несколько секунд сбавил темп движений, но Август болезненно сильно стиснул его плечо, без слов приказывая опять ускориться, и тот послушался. 

Миша продолжил потираться об него, уже приподнявшись сильнее: Август уже получил то, что хотел, и не было никакого смысла продолжать на него давить. Миша готов был отказываться от своей осторожности на время, но определенно не насовсем. 

Он мог бы откинуться назад и закончить все несколькими движениями руки, но не хотел отрываться от тела Августа, близость с которым не просто возбуждала, а очаровывала, притягивала, и Миша успел подумать, что, хоть их близость и затянулась немного, он не против, чтобы она продолжалась и продолжалась, сколько угодно. Но потом Август, снова резко вскинувшись, прошептал ему на ухо что-то на немецком — Миша разобрал только «mein Liebling», остальные слова казались знакомыми, но значений их он не знал, впрочем, сейчас это было и не важно. Одного звучания этих слов ему было достаточно, чтобы постепенно нараставшее у него внутри возбуждение достигло своего пика, и он кончил, со стоном вцепившись в простынь, даже в этот момент ощущая сердцебиение и дыхание Августа так же отчетливо как свои собственные.

Слизнув с верхней губы проступившую испарину, Миша медленно опустился, снова вжимая Августа в постель всей тяжестью, но, пару секунд спустя, все же заставил себя приподняться на локтях. 

— Скажи, что ты мой, — негромко приказал Август, поглаживая его по плечу. 

— Только твой, — кивнул Миша и, подтянувшись выше, поцеловал его в лоб. — Навсегда твой. 

Может, это уже немного чересчур, но сейчас ему было все равно. 

Август тихо засмеялся в ответ и снова до боли сильно стиснул пальцами его плечо — но боль быстро растворилась в по-прежнему разливавшемся внутри тела чувстве удовлетворения.


	9. Об именах и власти

Запустив руку Мише под футболку, Август то просто водил пальцами по его груди, то резко стискивал сосок — ощущение было болезненным, но по-своему и возбуждающим, и, каждый раз вздрагивая от неожиданности, Миша сильнее сдавливал их прижатые друг к другу члены. 

Подаваясь вперед, в такт собственным движениям, ему приходилось приподниматься на мысках. Миша то и дело едва не терял равновесие, но это его не останавливало. Сейчас, пожалуй, его бы ничто не остановило. Внутри разливалась жажда разрядки, беспокойный жар, пульсация которого все нарастала. 

Миша продолжал двигать рукой то быстрее, то медленнее, не пытаясь выдерживать ритм, то водя большим пальцам по соприкасающимся головкам, то опускаясь ниже, скользя вверх и вниз по стволам, влажным от пота, вазелина, выступившего предэякулята.

На этот раз Август закончил первым. Одной рукой стискивая бедро Миши, другой — перебирая волосы у него на груди, он подался вперед, чтобы прижаться к мишиной шее губами и чуть прикусить кожу, выгибаясь в оргазме.

Кажется, Август что-то прошептал, но Миша не разобрал слов, и не стал переспрашивать. Ускоряя темп движений, он уперся кулаком в стену, другой рукой развозя по своему члену сперму Августа. Быстрее и быстрее — до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, как напрягаются все мышцы разом, и не кончил, с силой вжимая Августа в стену. 

Миша продолжал водить рукой вверх и вниз, до тех пор, пока не выдоил из себя последние капли, пока Август продолжал то грубо сжимать его соски, уже обеими руками, то нежно поглаживать их, так, что каждое прикосновение расходилось по всему телу эхом, отдаваясь в паху, готовясь стать новой волной возбуждения.

На встречу с которой сейчас вполне могло не хватить сил: конечно, сегодняшний бой не был особенно тяжелым, но в плечах и спине все еще отдавалось его напряжение.

— Пожалуйста, Август, хватит, — прошептал, наконец, Миша.

— Хорошо, — тот быстро и удивительно послушно убрал руки. — Мне нравится, когда ты зовешь меня по имени.

Миша чуть откинулся назад, вытер руку об футболку — ей все равно пора в стирку — и, размяв пальцы, пристроил ладонь у Августа на груди, пристроив между полами расстегнутого жилета. 

Они хотели раздеться и добраться до кровати, как делали это обычно, но возбуждение неожиданно накрыло их, едва они переступили порог, Август вжал Мишу в только что закрытую дверь и начал целовать, голодно, жадно, прихватывая зубами — а тот ответил, развернув, толкнув к стене, одной рукой расстегивая ширинку, другой — шаря по карманам в поисках взятой в медпункте плоской баночки вазелина. 

Дальше все точно слилось в одно общее движение тел, в общую жажду друг друга, которая до сих пор не утихла.

— А мне нравится произносить твое имя, — медленно произнес Миша, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. — Оно красивое. 

— Может, тогда и мне звать тебя полным именем? — с улыбкой спросил Август. — Михаил Петрович?

Он неправильно поставил ударение в отчестве, но Миша не стал его поправлять, а только плотнее прижал все еще влажную от пота ладонь к его груди. Сердце билось быстро, но размерено. 

— Не надо. Ты ведь главный, а я просто тебя слушаюсь. 

В глазах Августа мгновенно загорелась нехорошая голодная искра, которая всякий раз пугала Мишу, если он видел ее когда они оставались наедине — но секунду спустя взгляд снова смягчился. 

— Мне нравится власть, но она хороша только когда ее можно поставить под сомнение. 

Он добавил что-то по-немецки и Миша почувствовал, как возбуждение снова становится острее — тяжеловесные, рычащие слова точно прокатились у него внутри, разносясь по всему телу мелкой дрожью, собираясь в паху. Опавший член снова начал вставать. 

Миша чуть подался вперед, запуская обе руки за все еще затянутый пояс Августа, с силой вминая пальцы в расслабленное тело, чувствуя его тепло под повлажневшей от испарины рубашкой. Август вздохнул и с улыбкой провел тыльной стороной по его шее, наверное, тоже гадая, стоит ли предложить сейчас второй раунд или лучше дождаться ночи. Для него сегодняшний бой был тяжелым и, возможно, он хотел отдохнуть — но не меньше хотел и продолжить. 

Миша повел руку к пряжке его ремня, чтобы, расстегнув его, наконец, задрать рубашку и дотронуться до разгоряченной кожи. 

— Власть — еще один предел, который нужно испытать. Не относись к ней слишком серьезно, — добавил Август, проводя большим пальцем по его подбородку. Миша улыбнулся в ответ: 

— Если бы я относился к твоей власти слишком серьезно, я бы называл тебя самым полным именем. Оно тоже красивое. 

— Правда? — Август снова погладил его по подбородку и облизнул губы, в точности повторяя языком движение пальца. 

Миша наклонился к нему ближе, чтобы поцеловать в щеку, медленно провел языком до уха, чуть прикусил мочку, и снова прижался к коже губами, чувствуя его пульс, впитывая его. 

Он все еще чувствовал всем телом отголоски недавнего оргазма, но возбуждение нарастало с каждым произнесенным словом, с каждым вдохом, заполнявшим легкие знакомым, любимым запахом, и Миша вдруг понял, что не хочет с ним бороться. Да, они оба устали — но до завтра они еще успеют отдохнуть. 

— Конечно, — тихо произнес Миша, потираясь носом об его висок. — Август Карл Гюнтер Людвиг четвертый, я прошу разрешить мне повторить то, что мы сейчас закончили. Если, конечно, у вас хватит на это сил. 

— Разрешаю, — усмехнулся тот, подаваясь навстречу, и опуская руку, чтобы, взяв Мишу за запястье, притянуть его ближе. — Раз уж ты был сегодня таким хорошим мальчиком.


	10. Пониплей

Миша не был уверен, что ему понравится эта игра, но все же согласился — он редко отвечал отказом, полагаясь на опыт Августа и его умение находить для них способы доставить друг другу удовольствие или хотя бы просто неплохо провести вместе время. Отказывал Миша только в крайних случаях, казавшихся слишком рискованными или оскорбительными, но этот случай таким не был. Немного странным — но не более, а странности друг друга они уже привыкли уважать.

К тому же очередная возможность показать свою силу была лестной, поэтому Миша не отказался от превращения в лошадь, послушную любому приказу своего хозяина, хотя это и не казалось ему особенно возбуждающим. Скорее он чувствовал себя глупо. 

И пол был холодным. Не таким холодным, как на Колдфронте, но медпункт в фабричном районе, куда их вернули еще в начале весны, плохо отапливался.

— Mein kleine Gaul, — пробормотал Август, наклонившись, чтобы потрепать его по плечу. 

В отличие от Миши, он не стал раздеваться полностью, оставшись в носках, кальсонах, тонкой майке и расстегнутой рубашке — еще одна условность, подчеркивающая, что он — хозяин. По крайней мере, сейчас эта роль его устраивала и он не собирался сегодня испытывать границы власти. Миша был не против. 

— Ты будешь послушным? — Август снова потрепал его по плечу, уже грубее. 

— Конечно.

— Тише, — Август легко ударил его по ягодице сложенным вдвое ремнем, не столько пытаясь причинить боль, сколько просто напоминая, что может это сделать. — Лошади не разговаривают. 

Миша послушно кивнул, сдерживая смешок, и опустил голову. Иногда ему трудно было понять разницу между теми условностями, которые непременно нужно соблюдать, и теми, которые можно было отбросить, если они кажутся совсем уж неуместными — но, все же, он старался подчиняться правилам. В этом был главный смысл всех игр. 

Погладив Мишу по шее, точно предупреждая, что готов перейти к действиям, Август перекинул через него ногу и плавно опустился, устраиваясь на плечах. Несколько секунд Миша оставался неподвижным, привыкая к его тяжести — ощущение было непривычным, но, удобно распределенный, вес Августа казался совсем незначительным, удерживать того на спине было куда легче, чем на руках. 

Наконец, он двинулся вперед, осторожно, шаг за шагом — сначала руки, потом — колени. Август стиснул его ногами, стараясь сохранить равновесие, и крепко вцепился в основание шеи — хватка была резкой, почти болезненной, но не настолько, чтобы это было неприятно. 

— Вот так. Ты молодец, — Август опять наклонился чуть ближе и Миша почувствовал его дыхание. — Немного быстрее.

Он повиновался.

Тепло тела Августа не давало ему замерзнуть и он чувствовал, как согревается с каждым шагом. Ему не удавалось проникнуться в полной мере ролью, выбранной для него Августом, но само происходящее определенно увлекало. Это было совершенно не похоже на их обычные игры, где часто находилось место приказам, но не командам, точно адресованным животному, и, поэтому, Миша не был уверен полностью, что происходящее ему действительно нравится — впрочем, не настолько, чтобы просить об остановке. 

Медпункт фабричного района состоял из двух больших комнат, тянувшихся вдоль всего здания, и, по плану, он должен был пройти на четвереньках, упираясь в пол сжатыми кулаками, от самого входа комнаты ожидания до дальней стены операционной. Не самый длинный путь. 

Снова — шаг за шагом, сначала руки, потом — колени. Август старался держаться неподвижно, чтобы не испортить все, заставив Мишу сбиться с ритма, но, время от времени, тот все же ерзал, то ли пытаясь устроиться удобнее, то ли согревая себя этими легкими, едва ощутимыми движениями, отдававшимися в теле Миши приятным эхом. 

Это все еще не было настоящем возбуждением, скорее — просто приятным тянущим чувством, постепенно собиравшимся в нижней части тела, готовясь слиться в горячую волну, стекающую в пах. 

— Остановись, — скомандовал Август, когда они были в метре от двери, делившей медпункт надвое, и Миша немедленно исполнил приказ. Если лошади не разговаривают, то, видимо, и двери открывать не должны. 

Август слез с него, открыл дверь и вернулся на место. Миша послушно смотрел в пол, не поднимая головы, но без труда мог представить себе каждое его движение — и то, как под кальсонами обозначился уже наметившийся стояк. Ощущение превосходства всегда заводило Августа, и вряд ли происходившее сейчас стало исключением. 

Миша повел плечами, разгоняя кровь, и Август снова заерзал, устраиваясь удобнее. Ему приходилось подгибать ноги, вжимая пятки в мишины бока так сильно, что это было больно — но вполне терпимо. 

— Вези дальше, — скомандовал Август, снова хлопнув его по заду, на этот раз — раскрытой ладонью. 

Сейчас он был хозяином по-настоящему. Эта мысль неожиданно увлекла Мишу, он почувствовал, как его тело, наконец, отзывается на происходящее: сейчас он — всего лишь послушное Августу животное, покорно выполняющее любой приказ, и если он позволит себе ослушаться, то будет немедленно наказан. Теперь это были не просто обговоренные заранее правила, Миша ощущал их, физически, на собственной шкуре. Он показывал свою силу и, в то же время, был низведен до положения животного. Бессловесной покорной твари. 

Он медленно вошел в следующую комнату. Приемная, отделенная от операционной только ширмой, была залита теплым вечерним светом. От пола тянуло запахом дезинфицирующего раствора и кое-где были видны плохо замытые следы крови — Август никогда не любил заниматься уборкой, а медиган и респаун делали санитарные требования всего лишь условностью, соблюдаемой от случая к случаю. Раньше Мише и в голову бы не пришло, что ему покажется приятным, даже по-своему романтичным, ползти на четвереньках по такому полу. Но присутствие Августа все меняло. 

Август вообще умел менять все, к чему прикасался. 

Шаг за шагом, сначала руки, потом — колени, не слишком торопясь, но и не сбиваясь с ритма. Так, чтобы Августу понравилось и захотелось похвалить. Наградить. 

— Наверное, стоило надеть на тебя какую-нибудь сбрую, — чуть откинувшись назад, Август провел пальцами по мишиному боку: сначала вниз, легко, нежно, чуть щекотно, и сразу же вверх, вжимая с силой, болезненно, резко, прощупывая сквозь плотный слой жира и крепкие мышцы ребра — или уязвимые впадины между ними. — Но, боюсь, это непростая задача. У меня, кажется, была подобная вещица, но определенно не твоего размера. 

Слова о сбруе — для него самого, или для Августа, раз у того она уже есть — неожиданно отозвались у Миши внутри легкой волной любопытства, хотя он едва мог понять, почему именно. Он позволил себе отогнать все мысли, полностью погрузившись в происходящее, в движения, в приказы и необходимость их выполнять; с каждым шагом это становилось проще — он вживался в предложенную роль, проникался ей, уж если не душой, то телом — определенно. 

— Остановись, — на этот раз голос Августа звучал уже менее строго. — Довольно.

Миша остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки от стены, и Август снова слез с него, на этот раз — более торопливо, наверное, ему уже не терпелось перейти к следующей части игры. Миша едва сдержал вздох разочарования, почувствовав, как исчезает тепло чужого тела и приятное, ставшее за эти минуты уже привычным, давние на плечи. 

— Ты молодец, ты со всем справился, — опустившись на колени рядом, Август провел обеими руками вдоль спины Миши, от поясницы — вверх, к лопаткам, и волна тепла растеклась по всему телу, сливаясь с давно назревавшим возбуждением, отдаваясь в отяжелевших яйцах и головке члена. — Ты очень сильный. 

Он двинул руками вверх, к все еще напряженным плечам, и начал их растирать, едва слышно бормоча что-то на смеси немецкого и английского — похоже, это были новые похвалы, но Миша не сказал бы с точностью, его сердце начало биться быстрее в ответ на прикосновения, и грохот собственного пульса не давал ему сосредоточиться на словах Августа. Тот гладил его старательно и с любовью — кажется, так растирают настоящих лошадей, наводя блеск на вычищенную щеткой шерсть — руки скользнули по плечам вниз, до самых локтей, опять вверх, потом — к бокам, к груди. Август замер на несколько секунд, почти неподвижный, ероша витки волос, но потом, даже не притронувшись к соскам, повел ладони дальше, прижавшись к Мише так плотно, что тот отчетливо отчетливо ощущал его возбуждение. 

Он больше не говорил, только гладил: перебирая волосы, переминая пальцами жир отвисшего живота — снова то легко и щекотно, то грубо, немного болезненно, прощупывая спрятанные под ним мышцы — но так и не повел руки ниже, не притронулся к мишиному члену. Вместо этого Август снова пристроил руки на его спине, чуть выше поясницы и замер на несколько секунд. 

Тепло прикосновений постепенно становилось жаром возбуждения и Миша отчетливо чувствовал, как его член встает все крепче. Сейчас его возбуждало уже само ожидание новых прикосновений, награды за старательное выполнение команд.

— Думаю, я должен выразить благодарность нагляднее, — Август подался вперед, потираясь членом о бедро Миши. 

Наклонившись, Август снова завел руку ему под живот, чтобы обхватить влажной от испарины ладонью член и Миша качнул бедрами, толкаясь ему навстречу, все так же опустив голову, с силой сжав челюсти, чтобы не издать какой-нибудь неуместный вздох, в последний момент испортив всю игру. 

— И ты можешь говорить, — вполголоса добавил Август, прижавшись лбом к его плечу, — mein Liebling.


	11. Предельное раскрытие

— Я боюсь сделать что-нибудь не так, — тихо признался Миша. — Боюсь сделать тебе больно.

— Чушь. Ты не раз меня растягивал и все было просто отлично. Тебе и самому нравится этим заниматься. 

Мише правда нравилось, но между обычной растяжкой и тем, что Август предлагал сейчас, была огромная разница.

— К тому же, если ты и вправду сделаешь мне больно, я вполне смогу прожить с этой болью минут пять-десять, пока ты сходишь в медпункт за медиганом. 

Миша кивнул — спорить было глупо, а, к тому же, несмотря на опасения, он и сам хотел попробовать, предложение Августа звучало заманчиво — хотя и несколько пугающе. 

— Хорошо. Но я не обещаю, что дойду до конца. 

На самом деле, он был уверен, что не дойдет, просто не хотел разочаровывать Августа заранее. Мысль о том, чтобы завести в него ладонь целиком, до самого запястья, была довольно пугающей — и Миша не собирался проверять, насколько это возможно. 

Легко поцеловав его в щеку, Август снова опустился на постель и перевернулся лицом вниз. Подтянув подушку вместе со сбитым в комок одеяло себе под живот, он плавно приподнялся, вставая на четвереньки, и развел ноги шире, позволяя Мише устроиться удобнее. 

Тот придвинулся ближе, взяв с тумбы баночку, щедро зачерпнул пальцами вазелин, и, прежде чем начинать, погладил другой рукой Августа по бедру, ероша жесткие черные волосы. Тот заворчал, поторапливая, и Миша, решив не продлять ожидание, раздвинул его ягодицы. 

Дырка выглядела уже порозовевшей, припухшей, влажно блестела от остатков вазелина, которым была смазана клизма, и выпущенной воды — Август всегда очень старательно себя очищал. Вряд ли потому, что считал Мишу таким уж брезгливым — регулярные кровопролитные бои уничтожали брезгливость бесследно — скорее, ему самому просто нравились клизмы. 

Он чуть вскинул бедра, без слов поторапливая Мишу и тот плавно завел средний палец внутрь. Тот проскользнул легко, но добавлять к нему второй, как он делал это обычно, Миша не спешил. Он двинулся дальше, медленно проталкивая палец до самого основания, снова потянул руку на себя, на несколько секунд задержавшись у нужного места, плавно поглаживая его, представляя, как в ответ на эти прикосновения, чуть дергается член Августа.

Несколько раз повторив это движение, он высвободил палец — Август едва слышно вздохнул в ответ, но, прежде чем он успел что-нибудь сказать, Миша, зачерпнув еще немного вазелина, затолкнул в него уже два пальца, на этот раз — уже не стараясь двигаться плавно и медленно. 

В происходящем не было ничего непривычного — пусть Август и предпочитал готовиться к проникновению самостоятельно, иногда он позволял это делать и Мише, но, возможно, из-за того, что сейчас растяжка не была просто частью прелюдии, она казалась чем-то особенным. Чем-то захватывающим. 

Войдя в привычный ритм, он водил сжатыми вместе указательным и средним пальцем вперед-назад, поглаживая большим складки кожи рядом с дыркой, развозя по ним вазелин. Миша раздвигал пальцы так широко, как только получалось, и сводил их снова, чувствуя, как постепенно ослабевает хватка сжимавших его мышц. 

— Еще, — негромко потребовал Август. — Я хочу больше. 

Снова почти вытащив пальцы, Миша завел безымянный под сдвинутые вместе указательный и средний, чтобы тут же загнать внутрь уже все три. Движение вышло слишком резким, но Август двинулся ему навстречу, показывая, что готов продолжить. 

Миша продолжал гладить обильно смазанные гладкие стенки, то водя пальцами по кругу, точно вворачивая их глубже, то раздвигая, с каждым разом чуть шире. 

Он чувствовал, как темп его собственных движений сливается воедино с пульсом, и нарастающее возбуждение вспыхивает внутри в том же ритме, отзываясь в пересыхающем горле и наливающемся напряжением члене. Миша боялся, что, если отвлечется на себя, то потеряет контроль, может зайти слишком далеко и причинить боль — или, по крайней мере, сбиться с темпа, не доставив Августу желаемого удовольствия.

Тот тоже был возбужден, и, чтобы не отвлекаться на себя, Миша решил заняться им.

Он развел пальцы в стороны настолько сильно, насколько это было возможно, и, продвинувшись ближе, погладил мошонку Августа, а потом опустил свободную руку ниже, чтобы скользнуть по вставшему члену раскрытой ладонью, готовясь привычно обхватить его рукой.

В ответ Август едва заметно вздрогнул и попытался сжаться, наверное, невольно — но не смог. Кольцо его мышц лишь чуть плотнее пристало к мишиным пальцам, но не сдавило их, они проскальзывали вглубь все так же свободно, снова и снова повторяя путь от покрасневшего края до чувствительного места внутри.

— Нет, — выдохнул Август, плотнее вжимаясь пахом в подушку. — Только пальцы. Продолжай.

Миша послушно перевел руку на его бедро, и на пару секунд высвободил пальцы, чтобы зачерпнуть еще вазелина — смазки хватало, но чем больше ее было, тем увереннее и спокойнее Миша себя чувствовал.

На этот раз три пальца вошли внутрь легко, без малейшего сопротивления, даже когда он выстроил их в линию, и, секунду спустя, Миша прибавил к ним мизинец.

Он почти полностью вытаскивал пальцы, зачарованно глядя на то, как чуть подворачивается край предельно растянутой дырки, чувствуя, как все сильнее разгорается его собственное возбуждение, уже ставшее болезненным. Его возбуждал не вид, скорее — ощущение контакта, и сливавшее с ним воедино само чувство близости. Доверия. 

Прозрачные капли вазелина стекали к мошонке, пальцы проскальзывали вглубь уже легко и свободно, до самого основания, но двинуться дальше Миша не решался. Август был растянут до предела, и вряд ли мог принять больше без вреда для себя. По крайней мере, проверять это Миша не хотел, так что он просто ускорил темп, позволяя тому закончить все самостоятельно. Август понял его без слов, и тоже постепенно ускорил свои движения. Толкаясь бедрами вверх и вниз, он терся уже вставшим во всю длину членом о прижатую к животу подушку, сильнее насаживаясь на мишины пальцы. Тот чуть отодвинул руку, поджимая мизинец, не позволяя Августу зайти слишком далеко, и просто наблюдал за ним, нежно поглаживая по бедру.

Время тянулось почти мучительно медленно, Миша чувствовал, как собственное возбуждение уже не просто обжигает его, а сворачивается внутри раскаленным узлом. 

Наконец, с коротким стоном, подавшись вперед, Август кончил и замер, вцепившись в скомканное одеяло. Несколько секунд спустя, он, тяжело дыша, снова перевернулся на спину и несколько секунд лежал, жадно хватая ртом воздух, стискивая простынь. Его кожа влажно блестела от испарины, на щеках и шее проступил румянец.

Прикрыв глаза он чуть сдвинул ноги, немного заерзал, наверное, чувствуя, наконец, боль и гадая, не стоит ли все же послать Мишу за медиганом. 

— Думаю, я должен оказать ответную услугу, — Август медленно приподнялся. Ему определенно нужно было немного отдышаться, а Миша не сомневался, что справится сам. 

Он покачал головой, молча отказываясь от помощи, чуть откинувшись назад, обхватил свой член блестящими от вазелина пальцами, и начал двигать рукой, заранее зная, что для разрядки ему потребуется никак не больше минуты.


	12. Правда или вызов

— Мы слишком старые и слишком трезвые для этой игры.

Август посмотрел на него с искренним удивлением и сел на кровать, скрестив ноги по-турецки. 

Иногда он вел себя так, будто был минимум втрое моложе своих сорока восьми, но выглядело это удивительно естественно. Или Миша просто привык к его странностям, что было куда более вероятно.

— Могу принести Архимеда для компании. Он точно достаточно молод.

— Не надо. Оставь птицу в покое, пусть спит.

— Он не спит по ночам с тех пор, как я пересадил ему часть нервной системы филина.

Раньше Миша иногда задумывался о том, почему такая умная и явно самостоятельная птица как Архимед не найдет себе более здравомыслящего хозяина, который не будет ставить над ним бесконечные эксперименты. Потом просто понял, что не ему задаваться подобными вопросами.

— Хорошо, я сыграю с тобой, — кивнул он и Август плавно подался вперед, чтобы положить руку Мише на колено.

— Я выбираю правду. 

Это было немного неожиданно. Миша предполагал, что Август воспользуется возможностью выманить у него еще пару сексуальных фантазий и хорошим поводом немедленно воплотить их в жизнь. Впрочем, возможность узнать о нем немного больше была куда интереснее. 

Правда, сам Миша оказался к ней немного не готов: он много о чем хотел спросить, но со всей ясностью понимал, что слишком откровенные и спорные темы лучше сейчас обойти. С другой стороны, у него всегда хватало глупых вопросов, хорошо подходящих для таких игр.

— Мне всегда было интересно: остальные три Августа Карла Гюнтера случайно не появились на свет с тобой одновременно? 

Август рассмеялся.

— Какого ужасного ты мнения о моей семье. Нет. Меня назвали в честь двоюродного дяди. Не знаю, кем были остальные Августы Карлы Гюнтеры, фамильная история меня никогда не интересовала, но я бы не удивился, если бы узнал, что они жили еще во времена Вильгельма Завоевателя. 

Миша улыбнулся в ответ. Он предполагал, что ответ будет именно таким, но ему все равно давно хотелось задать этот вопрос. 

— Я тоже выбираю правду. — Это было бы честно.

— Не так давно во время ссоры я сказал, что ты ведешь себя так, будто собираешься меня изнасиловать. И, кажется, эта фраза тебя очень расстроила, но, — Август подался чуть ближе, — я отчасти хочу этого. Это было бы захватывающе. Тебе так не кажется?

— Нет, — Миша едва не подавился этим словом. Ему совсем так не казалось.

— Я не предлагаю тебе делать это по-настоящему, конечно. Мы можем просто поиграть. Я сделаю вид, что хочу вырваться, ты — что хочешь взять меня силой, унизить и причинить боль. Ты ведь не против сделать мне немного больно, когда я сам этого хочу, правда? Мы так уже делали и тебя все устраивало. Это — почти то же самое.

— Нет, — Миша повысил голос сильнее, чем собирался, и Август невольно отпрянул. — Я не буду этого делать.

Он редко отказывал так прямо и однозначно, но это был особый случай. Сама мысль о том, чтобы поступить с Августом подобным образом, даже в игре, казалась Мише отвратительной. Одно дело — отшлепать его, если он просит, и совсем другое — делать вот так.

— Ладно. 

Это было слишком легкое согласие, и Миша был уверен, что они еще вернутся к этому разговору — но, по крайней мере, не сейчас, и это его вполне устраивало. 

— Моя очередь. Есть ли что-то, чего ты мне никогда не предложишь? — он сначала задал вопрос и только после понял, что Август так и не выбрал правду или вызов для этого тура. Впрочем, похоже, вопрос его вполне устроил. 

— На самом деле, я надеюсь рано или поздно уговорить тебя на все, что мне бы хотелось попробовать. Разве что кроме эксгибиционизма. Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты откажешься заниматься со мной сексом на глазах у всей команды, хотя это было бы очень забавно. В общей столовой, например, или на респауне, ты бы просто навалился на меня сверху, как животное, и они вынуждены были бы смотреть, как ты меня трахаешь.

— Вряд ли бы им понравилось.

— В этом весь смысл. Я бы послушал, как малыш Джереми называет меня «старым пидорасом».

— Думаю, он нас обоих только так и называет. 

Август улыбнулся и кивнул, скорее своим собственным мыслям, чем в ответ на эти слова. 

— К слову, раз уж мы заговорили о рискованных предложениях, — он подался еще ближе, почти прижимаясь к Мише плечом, — у меня есть еще одно. Как насчет секса втроем? Виктор, Медик Синей команды, не раз намекал, что он хотел бы к нам присоединиться. Ему нравятся мужчины нашего возраста и он скучает без хорошей компании. Я подумал, мы могли бы однажды...

Миша знал о Викторе достаточно, и догадывался, что рано или поздно речь об этом зайдет, но внутри у него все равно пробежал холодок. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось делить с кем-то Августа. Даже всего один раз. И даже если у того нет никаких романтических чувств к Виктору — в конце концов, их близость тоже началась с банального желания развлечься, и Мише совершенно не хотелось проверять, не повторится ли с Виктором его собственная история.

— Не думаю, что мне это понравится. Я не хотел бы, чтобы тебя трогал кто-то другой.

— Ему не обязательно трогать именно меня, — Август пожал плечами. — Он не против потрогать и тебя. Скажем, пока ты мне отсасываешь. Он очень красивый мужчина, неужели он тебя совершенно не привлекает?

— Во-первых, нет. — Это была чистая правда: Виктор, конечно, был красив, но совершенно не той красотой, которая привлекала Мишу. — Во-вторых, чтобы меня кто-то трогал я тоже не хочу. Я принадлежу только тебе.

Август задумался на несколько секунд.

— А если мы предложим ему роль наблюдателя? Мы с тобой будем вместе, а он просто посмотрит. Уверен, это покажется ему неплохим развлечением, и никто не будет вмешиваться в нашу взаимную верность. 

Август явно посмеивался над его представлениями об отношениях, которые, наверное, казались ему старомодными — но, по крайней мере, не пытался через них переступить. 

— Хорошо, я подумаю над этим предложением, — пообещал Миша. — Но не прямо сейчас. 

Август пожал плечами и чуть откинулся назад. Миша положил руку ему на плечо, чувствуя привычное тепло, погладил его.

Ему нравилось вот так вот сидеть на постели рядом, болтая о всякой ерунде. Иногда они обсуждали прочитанные книги, или вспоминали какие-нибудь ничего не значащие истории из жизни. Не важно, о чем на самом деле шел разговор, важно было само ощущение близости. 

— Я же говорил: мы слишком стары для таких игр, — Миша обнял Августа, прижимаясь к нему плотнее. — Никто из нас ни разу не выбрал вызов. 

— Забавно, что ты сказал об этом именно сейчас, — Август прижался губами к его шее. — Потому что, кажется, у меня есть отличный вызов, который я хочу тебе предложить.


	13. Клизма

Август был удивлен, услышав это предложение но, к счастью, оно не не показалось ему слишком странным и он согласился. 

Правда, он все равно не позволил Мише взглянуть на приготовления к финальной части — но это его не огорчило. Ему вполне достаточно было возможности увидеть Августа после того, как тот сделал себе последнюю клизму, уже не ради очистки — и не выпустил из себя воду, как они договаривались. 

В конце концов, Мишу всегда интересовала эта часть подготовки не потому, что он хотел взглянуть на процесс очистки — хотя он не побрезговал бы этим зрелищем, интересным оно ему вовсе не казалось. Он хотел сделать еще один шаг на личную территорию, подобраться ближе к полному доверию, важной, может, даже важнейшей для него самого части близости. К тому же ему интересно было взглянуть на Августа в немного новом контексте.

Наверняка, если бы он задумался, нашлись бы и другие причины, но Миша не был готов настолько глубоко зарываться в свои желания. Довольно было того, что он попросил Августа сделать это — и тот охотно пошел навстречу. 

Удивительно, но Август выглядел не просто сосредоточенным, но и — очень необычно для него — уязвимым. Возможно — из-за того, что вынужден был держаться осторожнее, чтобы не выпустить воду раньше времени. Впрочем, необходимость сдерживаться, ничуть не мешала ему возбудиться: член уже начал вставать. 

Подойдя ближе, Миша обнял Августа, чувствуя липкую испарину на коже. Его живот выглядел заметно вздутым. Не округлившимся и плотным, как после тяжелого обеда, а податливым, легко проминавшимся под ладонью. Миша плавно провел по нему рукой, вниз, от пупка до основания члена, чуть надавливая — не слишком сильно, но, в то же время не упуская возможности прочувствовать все целиком. 

— Осторожнее, — тихо, но строго — пожалуй, даже слишком строго — сказал Август. — Я удерживаю в себе почти четыре литра воды, и мне не хотелось бы выпустить ее раньше времени. Думаю, тебе бы этого тоже не хотелось.

— Ты прав. 

Миша опустился перед ним на колени и, прежде чем прикоснуться к члену, погладил его по ягодицам, завел пальцы между ними, чтобы нащупать небольшую металлическую пробку, согретую теплом тела. Пару раз Август уже использовал такие вещи; на этот раз они не договаривались о подобном, но Миша не возражал. Наоборот. 

— Я не был уверен, что смогу удержать воду самостоятельно, — пояснил Август, — поэтому решил обеспечить себе небольшую поддержку. Надеюсь, ты не против.

Миша покачал головой. Наконец, придвинувшись ближе, он плюнул на ладонь и провел пальцами по все сильнее твердеющему в ответ на прикосновения члену, развозя по нему слюну. Плавное движение ближе к головке, и сразу же: резкое, быстрое — обратно. Снова на себя, на этот раз — чуть дальше, чтобы провести подушечкой большого пальца по головке, и опять обратно, к самым яйцам. 

Август легко откликнулся на ласку, под равномерными движениями член быстро встал во всю длину, и Миша подался навстречу, чтобы слизнуть с открывшейся головки члена уже проступившую густую каплю, а потом — принять его внутрь целиком. 

Раздутый от набранной воды, осторожно, размеренно дышащий Август выглядел несколько комично, но, удивительным образом, это не делало его менее привлекательным и Миша отчетливо ощущал как нарастает его собственное возбуждение.

Он быстро поймал нужный темп. Пристроив руку на раздутом водой животе Августа, медленно перебирая жесткие волосы спускавшейся вниз дорожки, он водил головой, постепенно наращивая ритм, но стараясь не торопиться слишком сильно. После каждого глубокого вдоха он ненадолго откидывался назад, но потом быстро возвращался к прежней скорости. 

Август запрокинул голову и сжал кулаки, явно c трудом удерживаясь, его дыхание ускорилось, все мышцы напряглись. В очередной раз подавшись назад, плавно выпуская член изо рта, Миша облизал губы, и снова завел свободную руку между ягодиц Августа, чтобы снова нащупать пробку.

— Я хочу ее вытащить, — предупредил он. 

Август кивнул, все так же не разжимая стиснутые челюсти. 

Миша подцепил пальцами пробку и потянул ее на себя. Сжат Август был до предела, выходила она с трудом, даже несмотря на вазелин, но Миша продолжал тянуть, плавно, ровно. Август шумно вздохнул, пытаясь расслабиться — но не слишком сильно, чтобы вместе с пробкой не упустить воду.

— Осторожнее, — повторил он и Миша кивнул в ответ. 

Как только пробка выскользнула из Августа, за ней полилась вода, стекла вниз по внутренней стороне бедра — но ее было не слишком много, тот напрягся, удерживая остаток внутри, хотя теперь это явно было гораздо сложнее. Август не любил сдаваться и происходящее сейчас, конечно, не стало исключением — он явно собирался держаться до конца. И Миша вовсе не был против: именно ради этого он все и затеял. 

Он чуть сильнее надавил на живот Августа, представляя себе движения воды внутри тела, ее давление, то, как она просачивается наружу, несмотря на все его усилия; отдельные капли стекали по ногам вниз, но он держался, с силой сжимая мышцы. 

Уже не впуская в рот член целиком, Миша скользнул кончиком языка по чувствительному месту в основании головки, а потом обвел ее целиком. Август напрягся сильнее, явно с трудом удерживая в себе воду, но не собираясь так легко сдаваться, поэтому Миша продолжил старательно водить языком по головке, вдоль щели, мимо складок крайней плоти, туда и обратно, опять и опять — до тех пор, пока Август не кончил, почти болезненно вцепившись ногтями ему в шею. 

Почувствовав упавшие на лицо теплые, густые капли, Миша наклонился ближе, открывая рот шире, жадно собирая сперму, чувствуя ее знакомый вкус, а Август выгнулся, стиснув руки в кулаки, и расслабился, выпуская воду. Она выглядела почти чистой, только немного мутной. 

Миша вытер рот и медленно поднялся с колен, чтобы обнять Августа. Он сам был все еще возбужден, но не сомневался, что, отдышавшись, Август окажет ему ответную услугу. Подождать пару минут он вполне мог. 

— Это было интересно, — медленно произнес он. — На секунду я даже почувствовал смущение. Не уверен, что мне хотелось бы повторить, но опыт вышел любопытный. 

Этого стоило ожидать. Ему нравились клизмы, но с ощущением потери контроля у него были сложные отношения — иногда ему это нравилось, но далеко не всегда. И вряд ли он ожидал, что на этот раз власть полностью перейдет в руки Миши, потому что сам он будет полностью сосредоточен на контроле над собственным телом. Это явно был сюрприз, и, возможно, не полностью приятный — Август явно предпочитал заранее знать, где и когда ему придется потерять власть.

Впрочем, может, в следующий раз они придумают что-нибудь более интересное. 

— Я давно хотел спросить: эта вещица, которую ты использовал, — Миша кивнул на лежавшую на полу пробку, — она ведь не медицинская? 

— Нет. Я заказал ее по специальному каталогу. 

Миша об этом уже догадывался, и решил не упускать хороший повод для нового вопроса: 

— Может быть, ты и для меня купишь что-нибудь подобное? 

Август улыбнулся в ответ, проведя по его плечу тыльной стороной ладони: 

— Раз ты не против, то, думаю, я закажу что-нибудь более интересное для нас обоих.


	14. Секс в пустом доме

Время от времени Август предлагал выбраться вечером на какую-нибудь из ближайших боевых арен, и, как правило, Миша соглашался. Конечно, многие из ребят, и их команды, и Синих, гуляли там вечерами, но мест, где можно было остаться вдвоем, не привлекая ничьего внимания, хватало — а большего Мише и не требовалось. 

Иногда они просто гуляли вместе: Миша брал Августа за руку или обнимал за пояс — раньше, еще в прошлом году, тот обычно чуть отстранялся в такие моменты, напрягаясь всем телом, но теперь, наоборот, прижимался плотнее, и это было очень приятное ощущение. Успокаивающее и обнадеживающее. 

Впрочем, как правило, одному из них надоедала простая неспешная прогулка и он предлагал другому уединиться где-нибудь, где им никто не помешает. 

На этот раз место выбрал Миша: второй этаж старого здания, прилегавшего к наблюдательной вышке — когда-то, наверное, здесь хранились бумаги из ближайшего офиса или что-то в этом духе, но теперь о тех временах напоминали только квадратные пятна на полу, там, где когда-то стояли ящики. С единственного окна была снята рама, зияющую дыру прикрывал шиферный лист — в узкий зазор сверху проникал свет, не слишком много, но достаточно, чтобы разгонять мрак. 

Это место выглядело удивительно мирно, как будто не было частью поля боя, на котором они оба не раз умирали. 

— Здесь можно было бы устроить прекрасную голубятню, — заметил Август. — Даже жаль, что ни одно из подобных зданий мне не отдадут. Я бы нашел ему достойное применение.

Вряд ли он имел в виду только возможность устроить для своих птиц голубятню побольше. Август не раз жаловался на невозможность создать при медпункте полноценный виварий для опытов над животными, и, скорее всего, сейчас говорил о чем-то подобном. 

Миша мог бы спросить, но не был уверен, что хотел услышать ответ. Вместо этого он молча подошел к Августу ближе, положил руку ему на плечо, а тот в ответ подался вперед, чтобы поцеловать его в уголок рта, нежно, сдержанно, почти целомудренно, но эта сдержанность отозвалась у Миши внутри приятной волной жара, спустившейся к паху, и точно разошедшейся по всему телу эхом. 

Август как будто тоже почувствовал эту волну и в точности повторил ее движение: приложил палец к губам Миши, плавно скользнул рукой вниз, по подбородку, по шее, чуть задержал ее у кадыка, согревая его под ладонью, потом опустил ниже к груди, провел ей по животу, и ниже, чтобы снова задержать у ширинки. Миша подался ему навстречу, но Август, тихо усмехнувшись, сдвинул руку чуть ниже, и, заведя ее между бедер, сжал мошонку, настолько плотно, насколько позволяла плотная ткань штанов. Прижавшись к Мише плотнее, он поцеловал его снова, на этот раз уже куда грубее, прихватывая нижнюю губу зубами, и тот тихо застонал в ответ. 

Положив руку Августу на плечо, он потянул его в угол комнаты. Тот согласно последовал за ним, продолжая держать его яйца в ладони, то чуть сжимая, то снова отпуская — и тот чувствовал, как каждое прикосновение отзывается внутри, щекоткой поднимаясь выше. Член уже упирался в ширинку, но Август не спешил ее расстегивать, прижимая к ней запястье. Он наклонился ближе, и полосы света скользнули по его лицу, высвечивая седину на виске. Миша повторил это движение, осторожно перебирая волосы большим пальцем, а потом опустил руку вниз, чтобы подцепить пряжку ремня. 

В происходящем было что-то очень уютное — возможно, из-за желтоватого вечернего света, проникавшего в комнату, возможно — из-за окружавшей их тишины, а, возможно, просто из-за того, как покой этого уединенного места попал в настроение момента, точно накрыв их обоих теплой волной. 

Вцепившись свободной рукой в волосы Августа, Миша притянул его голову к себе ближе, чтобы прижаться лбом ко лбу, не прекращая возиться с пряжкой ремня. Август, подавшись вперед, наконец, подцепил язычок молнии на его ширинке, и плавно расстегнул ее, чтобы пройтись большим пальцем вдоль всей длины члена. Миша подался вперед, толкаясь ему в ладонь, но Август без слов остановил его, прижав ладонь к груди и это прикосновение было таким неожиданно нежным, что Миша вздрогнул. Умение Августа неожиданно становиться нежным до сих пор порой его удивляло. 

— Давай не будем спешить, — тихо, почти шепотом произнес Август. — У нас полно времени. 

Миша молча кивнул, расстегивая пуговицу на его штанах, и скользнул другой рукой ниже, от затылка к шее, чтобы запустить пальцы под ворот рубашки, медленно рисуя круги на коже. Август дернул плечами и снова усмехнулся, но на этот раз — гораздо мягче, а потом запрокинул голову, прижимаясь сомкнутыми губами к мишиному подбородку. Миша потер ладонью его член, чувствуя, как тот постепенно встает все крепче — Август вздохнул, и его дыхание обожгло его кожу — а потом провел рукой выше, чтобы запустить пальцы за пояс кальсон, снова прикоснуться к коже. 

В ответ Август прижался к нему плотнее, обхватывая его член пальцами, начал двигать рукой вверх и вниз вдоль ствола, все так же медлительно, еще не лаская, скорее просто дразня, но Миша не стал его торопить. 

Им действительно не было никакой нужды спешить, они могли насладиться каждой секундой, окруженные теплом и покоем.


	15. Ролевые игры: знакомство заново

Сначала предложение полностью повторить их первую встречу, воспроизвести ее заново, показалось Мише странным, но, немного подумав, он нашел его по-своему привлекательным. И согласился. Забавно было бы взглянуть на все сквозь призму уже сложившейся близости. 

Особенно если не задумываться о том, что, будь они оба смелее, то оказались бы в постели гораздо быстрее. С другой стороны — и это немного примиряло Мишу с мыслью о потерянном времени — они сначала стали друзьями, и это сделало их связь прочнее. По крайней мере, он на это надеялся.

Они с Августом прошли долгий путь от знакомства до первого поцелуя, но Миша до сих пор помнил мельчайшие подробности, и помог воссоздать ситуацию. Было воскресенье, свободное от боев, как и почти всегда; Миша спустился в общую гостиную довольно поздно — нужно было проверить, в порядке ли Саша и смазать ее еще раз — а поэтому пропустил момент, когда только что прибывший Август представлялся команде. 

Впервые Миша увидел его со спины — тот спорил о чем-то с Джейном, оживленно жестикулируя. Наверное, если бы Миша прислушался, то понял, о чем разговор — но прислушаться ему не пришло в голову, он только стоял и смотрел, несколько секунд, не отрываясь, на его сильную, но не толстую в обхвате шею, широкие плечи, крепкую спину. 

Повторить все было совсем не сложно, разве что теперь мишин взгляд невольно соскальзывал ниже — ему по-прежнему нравились и плечи, и спина Августа, но сейчас он мог без труда представить того без белого халата, под тканью которого невозможно было различить ни поясницу, ни ягодицы, ни потрясающе длинные, сильные ноги бегуна на долгие дистанции.

Миша обожал его ноги, но все же впервые захотел Августа именно увидев его плечи — и сразу подумав, как он хотел бы их обнять, притянуть к себе плотнее этого мужчину, вжимаясь в него всем телом. Август был гораздо изящнее него самого, но в его изяществе чувствовалась сила, это было заметно с первого взгляда.

Точно так же, как в первую встречу, Миша, сбросив оцепенение, неторопливо направился к Августу, слишком увлеченному спором, чтобы обратить на него внимание — и заявил о своем присутствии самую малость слишком поздно, так, чтобы тот смог обернуться, не задев его, но оказался стоящим буквально вплотную. 

— Добрый день, — медленно произнес Миша, глядя на Августа сверху вниз. Тот запрокинул голову и поправил очки.

— Добрый день, — так же медленно ответил он. — Вы, наверное, специалист по тяжелому вооружению. Очень рад, что мы, наконец, встретились. Я очень хотел вас увидеть. 

Август умел увлекаться собственными играми, искренне верить в происходящее — как сейчас: он смотрел на Мишу удивительно раскрыв глаза, точно видел его впервые. За удивлением проглядывалась похоть, точно легкая дымка на дне глаз — но, наверное, в их первую встречу он смотрел точно так же: с голодным любопытством, гадая, есть ли у него шанс оказаться с Мишей в постели.

— Я тоже рад. 

Джейн ушел, бросив что-то вроде «Смешные вы, когда воркуете», но Миша не стал отвечать. Вместо этого он протянул Августу ладонь для рукопожатия, и тот охотно стиснул ее пальцами, все так же глядя ему в глаза, но теперь на его лице медленно расплылась улыбка. Было ли таким их первое рукопожатие? Миша вряд ли сказал бы точно, но, зная Авугста, склонялся к утвердительному ответу. Если верить словам самого Августа, высокие и сильные мужчины всегда его возбуждали, так что вряд ли он не почувствовал влечения с первой встречи.

С другой стороны, тогда это, наверное, было просто влечение — а сейчас в его голове наверняка пролетали конкретные фантазии. 

— Нам предстоит работать в близком контакте.

— Надеюсь на это. 

Он не флиртовал с Августом в их первую встречу — но ведь ради этого они и начали эту игру: представить, как все могло бы быть. 

— Некоторые говорят, что я склонен работать немного грубо, — предупредил Август. 

Он был весь напряжен, как в бою: плечи приподняты, живот подобран, даже жилы на шее казались натянутыми. 

— Меня не пугает грубость. 

— Я вынужден буду это проверить. Самым тщательным образом.

К концу фразы он чуть понизил голос, его улыбка стала шире, превращаясь в чуть пугающую усмешку и Миша почувствовал, как желание просто обнять его превратилось в желание немедленно с силой притиснуть к стене и начать расстегивать жилет. Хотя нет — лучше стянуть галстук, рвануть прочь ворот рубашки, чтобы пройтись по этим плечам руками, ощущая ладонями плотность налитых силой мышц. 

О таком в их первую встречу Миша вряд ли мечтал — по крайней мере, насколько сам помнил. Сейчас же его удерживало только нежелание показывать нечто столь интимное сокомандникам — которые точно не рады будут подобному зрелищу. 

— Я надеюсь, нам удастся познакомиться ближе. В самое ближайшее время. — Август чуть подался вперед и, почти прижавшись губами к мишиному уху добавил: — И чем скорее, тем лучше. Может быть, пройдем в медпункт?

— И как можно быстрее, — кивнул Миша.

Это все вряд ли можно было назвать полноценной игрой, но, с другой стороны, они не были особо настроены на ее продолжение, им обоим хотелось перейти к заключительной части, а снова представиться друг другу как незнакомцы они вполне могли и в другой раз.


	16. Грязные разговоры

— Знаешь, о чем я сейчас думаю? 

Услышав голос Августа у себя за спиной, Миша остановился, не дойдя до выхода из респауна, и резко развернулся к нему всем телом. Тот усмехнулся, подступил к нему ближе, за пару шагов встав почти вплотную и, перехватив дуло медигана правой рукой, провел по мишиной шее тыльной стороной левой ладони, остановив большой палец в ямке между ключицами. 

У Миши мгновенно пересохло во рту. 

Обычно прикосновения сквозь резину перчатки не казались ему такими уж возбуждающими, но на этот раз почему-то — возможно, из-за голодного взгляда Августа, возможно, из-за того, что он сам устал от не тяжелого, но затянувшегося боя — его тело отозвалось возбуждением. И это было некстати. 

Очень некстати.

Конечно, кроме них на респауне сейчас никого не было, но в любой момент ситуация могла измениться.

— О твоем прекрасном члене. Идеальной толщины и именно такой длины, чтобы его удобно было сосать. Я уже говорил, что он совершенно превосходен? Наверное, лучший из тех, с которыми мне доводилось иметь дело. А мне есть с чем сравнивать. 

Обычно Август, уважая желание Миши не показывать их отношения сокомандникам слишком открыто, старался держать себя в руках, даже если на него внезапно накатывало возбуждение, и уж тем более воздерживался от откровенных знаков внимания во время боев, но, похоже, сегодняшний его раззадорил. Подобное иногда случалось; Миша редко понимал, почему именно, но угадывал такие моменты легко: что-то менялось у Августа во взгляде, в движениях; а еще он чаще рисковал, когда на него такое находило — он рвался на передовую, даже не пытаясь проверить, не подкрадывается ли сзади шпион. 

Как правило подобное заканчивалось плохо, но настроение его от этого не менялось. Иногда, наоборот, он заводился только сильнее, а после боя буквально тащил Мишу в медпункт, чтобы заняться с ним сексом — «потрахаться», как он сам говорил, и это выражение было крайне уместным, подобную близость вряд ли можно было описать словами вроде «заниматься любовью». 

Сейчас, похоже, Август не собирался ждать конца боя. 

— Говорил, но я не против услышать еще раз, — улыбнулся Миша в ответ. Август опустил свободную руку на его ширинку и член немедленно откликнулся на прикосновение. — Только давай после. 

— Я хочу прямо сейчас. Как ты думаешь, может, мне стоит еще раз проверить, насколько удобно его сосать? Мне нравятся спонтанные опыты, особенно если они подтверждают результаты предыдущих. 

Август скользнул рукой ниже, прослеживая контур мишиного члена с каждым движением все яснее проступавшего сквозь ткань штанов.

Остаточная боль в ребрах, сломанных взрывом за несколько секунд до смерти, постепенно сходила на нет, уступая место другим ощущениям. Это было приятно — но очень отвлекало от мыслей о бое, который по-прежнему продолжался и его нужно было выиграть. 

Хотя, похоже, пока команда отлично справлялась без них. 

Миша на секунду задумался, не могут ли они правда остаться здесь на несколько минут и уделить друг другу немного внимания — но он тут же ее отогнал. В самом начале, когда они с Августом только начали сближаться, Миша твердо решил, что не позволит этой близости мешать его работе — и не собирался изменять свое решение.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты выебал меня в глотку, жестко, грубо, так, чтобы я хрипел после этого до вечера, — Август говорил негромко, но четко, и любой, появившийся на респауне сокомандник услышал бы каждое слово. К счастью, пока рядом по-прежнему никого не было. — Я хочу, чтобы меня едва не тошнило, чтобы я задыхался, давился, плакал, мне бы не хватало воздуха, но ты продолжал бы трахать меня в рот, не отпуская до тех пор, пока не кончишь. 

Это была уже фантазия в чистом виде: Миша никогда не стал бы продолжать, если бы заметил, что Августу плохо. Но сейчас это того явно мало заботило, он позволил себе полностью утонуть в порожденных его похотью картинах, наплевав на их реалистичность. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил мне в рот, так, чтобы я мог проглотить каждую каплю, а потом мы повторим все снова. Потому что я хочу чувствовать твой вкус даже завтра. 

Им давно было пора возвращаться в бой, Миша это понимал, но все никак не мог заставить себя оттолкнуть Августа и выйти из респауна, хотя определенно должен был это сделать.

— Хватит, пожалуйста, — попросил он, наконец, совершенно не представляя, что будет делать, если Август пропустит эти слова мимо ушей. — Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь, но сначала закончим бой.

Август замер, внимательно глядя ему в глаза, наверное, взвешивая «за» и «против». Его ладонь все так же лежала на ширинке мишиных штанов, но пока оставалась неподвижной, и тот по крайней мере смог выровнять дыхание. 

— Я хочу, чтобы сегодня после боя ты отправился в медпункт. Сразу же. Думаю, я смогу воплотить свои желания. — Он снова провел большим пальцем вдоль всего мишиного члена, не вставшего еще целиком, но набухшего достаточно сильно, чтобы это было неудобно. Миша попытался справиться с ним, снова вспомнив о сломанных ребрах, но это не слишком помогло. — Особенно если ты мне поможешь. Ты ведь хочешь этого не меньше, чем я, правда? 

— Не меньше. 

— И ты сделаешь все, чего я хочу? — Август посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и Миша сглотнул, чувствуя, как его сердце снова начинает биться быстрее. — Ты трахнешь меня? 

— Трахну.

— А как ты меня трахнешь? — спросил он своим самым строгим тоном. — Ты будешь со мной грубым? 

— Я буду таким, каким прикажешь. Но после боя, хорошо?

Миша осторожно погладил его по плечу и тот, наконец, убрал руку от его члена. 

— Хорошо. А еще я хочу выучить русский, — добавил Август. — Чтобы просить обо всем этом на русском. Может, тогда мне проще будет тебя уговорить. Ты должен мне в этом помочь.

А потом, легко поцеловав Мишу в щеку, он поправил халат — или попытался вытереть вспотевшие ладони, забыв о перчатках — и торопливо покинул респаун.


	17. Присутствие свидетеля

Виктор, медик Синей команды, выглядел рядом с Августом миниатюрным, почти хрупким, и без одежды это впечатление заметно усиливалось.

Умом Миша понимал, что Виктор — вполне нормального для мужчины, среднего роста; хоть и несколько худощавый, он определенно не был худым — бицепсы не столь внушительные как у Августа, но грудные мышцы выглядели вполне достойно, как и брюшной пресс. Вряд ли Виктор существенно уступал Августу в силе — команды были примерно равны.

Но все же с точки зрения Миши Виктор казался маленьким и слишком юным — ему было под тридцать, а выглядел он еще младше, возможно, из-за почти полного отсутствия волос на теле. Едва ли Миша захотел оказаться с ним в постели, даже если бы у него не было Августа.

Присутствие Виктора в спальне добавляло ноту неловкости к привычной, хорошо сыгранной мелодии, но, с другой стороны, в этом чувствовалась новизна.

— Очень признателен, что вы меня позвали, — Виктор улыбнулся, придвигая ближе к кровати стул, чтобы сесть на него. — И если вы передумаете насчет моего участия...

— Нет, — строго ответил Август, и это не была обычная для его игр притворная строгость, за которой зачастую стояло «Уговори меня передумать». Сейчас он говорил серьезно. Миша благодарно кивнул. — Смотри сколько угодно, но большего ты не получишь.

Виктор хмыкнул и развел руками, откидываясь на спинку стула, устраиваясь поудобнее. Его член уже начал вставать, но пока что Виктор к нему не прикасался.

Устав рассматривать его, Миша перевел взгляд на Августа. Тот, похоже, посчитал это безмолвным приглашением и подошел ближе. Он плавно провел рукой по мишиной голове, а потом мягко надавил на затылок, требуя податься вперед и перейти к делу. 

Тот коротко кивнул, привычно погладил Августа по бедру, наслаждаясь тем, как чуть щекочут ладонь жесткие волосы, а потом, сплюнув на ладонь, провел большим пальцем по члену. Тот быстро отозвался и, несколько движений спустя, Миша обхватил его рукой, чтобы начать плавные ритмичные движения. Август придвинулся еще ближе, чуть запрокинул голову, и, секунду спустя, перевел взгляд на Виктора. Миша постарался не слишком на это отвлекаться и продолжил начатое, чувствуя, как твердеет наливающийся кровью член. 

Август поглаживал его по затылку, задавая темп и Миша чувствовал, как от каждого прикосновения по спине ползут приятные мурашки, сливавшиеся воедино с волной возбуждения, уже плескавшейся внутри. 

Облизнув губы, Миша подался вперед, чтобы провести языком по открывшейся головке, но Август мягко толкнул его ладонью в лоб, заставляя откинуться назад, и тот послушно опустился на матрас. Август, подступив еще ближе, взял с подушки баночку вазелина, зачерпнул его, наклонился, провел пальцами по уже полувставшему мишиному члену, щедро смазывая его — и тот откликнулся на прикосновение. 

Миша прикрыл глаза, стараясь отвлечься от мыслей о Викторе, и позволил Августу сделать все необходимое, подготовить его и себя самого, как тот обычно это делал — но ощущение чужого присутствия все равно вмешивалось в привычные чувства. Миша не назвал бы это таким уж неприятным, но все же чувствовал себя сбитым с толка, как после легкой контузии, и даже прикосновения Августа не особенно успокаивали.

Впрочем, ради этого они Виктора и позвали.

Наконец, Август плавно опустился сверху, впуская внутрь уже достаточно обильно смазанный мишин член. Он проскользнул легко, и, секунду спустя, Август снова двинулся вверх, выпуская его почти полностью, а потом опустился опять, насаживаясь на член предела. 

— Посмотри на меня, — тихо сказал Август, сдавливая Мишу ногами и пристраивая руку у него на животе, чуть опираясь на него, постепенно наращивая скорость. 

Миша открыл глаза. Август был весь перед ним, красивый своей зрелой красотой, сильный, разгоряченный; все мышцы напряжены, жилы натянуты, кожа блестит от испарины, он смотрел Мише в глаза, возбужденно и жадно. Улыбнувшись в ответ, тот тоже плавно двинул бедрами вверх, и еще раз, и еще, постепенно подстраиваясь под темп Августа.

— Да, вот так, — прошептал тот и вдруг отвернулся, перевел взгляд на Виктора, не прекращая своих движений. 

Миша почувствовал, как в него впивается железными когтями ревность, ему захотелось резко развернуть Августа к себе, вернуть этот взгляд — но это было бы не по правилам. Вместо этого он продолжил подаваться бедрами вверх, стараясь прочувствовать удовольствие момента, ощутить то же, что и Август. 

Тому явно нравилось присутствие Виктора, возможность почувствовать его влечение — а, возможно, нравился и сам Виктор, несмотря на его миниатюрность — и, все же, близость с Мишей была для Августа важнее. Мысль об этом была приятной. Согревающей. 

Миша погладил его ладонями по бедрам, и Август еще чуть ускорился. Кровать едва слышно скрипела и этот звук смешивался с его тяжелым дыханием, с грохотом собственного пульса, отдававшегося у Миши в ушах.

Август выгнулся, резко откидываясь назад, снова запрокинул голову, и Миша, чуть приподнявшись, сжал ладонями его бока, чтобы почувствовать, как напрягаются мышцы, как проступает на коже испарина. Тот коротко застонал, откидываясь еще сильнее — и, точно в ответ, застонал Виктор. 

Миша повернулся к нему. Тот ритмично двигал рукой, надрачивая свой член, качая головой в одном темпе с движениями Августа, не сводя с того взгляда, тоже чуть запрокинув голову, закусив губу, сосредоточенно сведя брови, и чуть приоткрыв рот порозовевшие губы. Сейчас, возбужденный, захваченный моментом, он выглядел даже по-своему привлекательно, и Миша даже почувствовал, как на него волной накатывает сначала похоть, а потом, сразу за ней — нечто похожее на стыд. Потому что хотеть кого-то, кроме своего мужчины, кроме Августа, казалось ему неправильным, любовь для него всегда означала безраздельную принадлежность друг другу, и даже простое влечение к кому-то третьему казалось чем-то лишним, неуместным и неправильным. 

Секунду спустя Миша отогнал это чувство — глупое, неуместное — но оно оставило после себя странное послевкусие, состоящее разом из чувства неловкости и жара возбуждения, за которым тянулось желание большего. 

И, поддавшись ему, он снова вскинулся, притягивая к себе Августа ближе, обеими руками скользнул выше, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на груди, чуть натягивая их — а тот, с новым коротким стоном, подался ему навстречу, не прекращая ритмичных движений бедрами. Вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз, продолжая наращивать темп. Миша перевел одну руку ему на плечо, чтобы, наконец, притянуть к себе Августа вплотную и поцеловать, слизывая проступивший над верхней губой пот. 

Август снова пристроил руку на его затылке, поцеловал Мишу в ответ, стискивая его ногами, чуть сбавляя темп движений, сжимаясь внутри. Он болезненно прихватил зубами мишин язык, прикусил его нижнюю губу, и тот, почувствовав, как боль прибавляется к возбуждению, застонал Августу в рот, а потом откинулся на спину, резко подаваясь бедрами вверх. И кончил, сжав кулаки и с силой стиснув челюсти, точно давясь полуприкушенным вдохом. 

Виктор снова застонал. 

Август медленно приподнялся, выпуская мишин член, и плавно опустился на четвереньки. Миша привстал, поцеловал его в шею, а потом — нежно похлопал по плечу, без слов уговаривая лечь на постель, и тот с улыбкой повалился на бок, чтобы почти сразу же перекатиться на спину. 

Встав с постели, Миша снова взглянул на Виктора: тот прекратил свои торопливые движения и теперь, наоборот, пережимал пальцами основание члена, явно не собираясь заканчивать слишком поспешно. Его напряженная поза, казалось, полностью состояла из возбуждения и любопытства, глаза блестели, светлые волосы прилипли к влажному от пота лбу; Миша невольно сглотнул, чувствуя на себе этот почти обжигающий взгляд, в котором похоть и зависть сплавились в единое целое. Виктор хотел его — точно так же, как Августа, и его желание было физически ощутимым. 

Август плавно придвинулся к краю постели, спустил ноги на пол и Миша, наконец оторвав взгляд от Виктора, встал на колени. Наклонившись ближе, он медленно провел языком от мошонки вверх по стволу, вдоль набухших вен, к уже влажной головке, и, впуская ее в рот, протолкнул руку под ягодицы Августа, завел между ними большой палец, чтобы нащупать скользкую от вазелина дырку, из которой подтекала сперма. 

Боковым зрением он видел, что Виктор снова пришел в движение, но сейчас это Мишу не заботило. Он медленно гладил края дырки, не запуская пальцы внутрь, и водил головой вверх-вниз, нежно прижимая член к небу языком. Ему не потребовалось много времени — Август был на грани и Мише нужно было лишь довести все до завершения. 

Август снова подался вверх, толкаясь глубже, и, точно в ответ на это движение Виктор снова застонал; на это раз звук был гораздо ниже, более отрывистым, смутно похожим на рык.

Миша принял член целиком и Август кончил почти сразу же, выгнувшись с шумным вздохом — слишком неожиданно, слишком обильно. Миша почувствовал, как теплые капли стекают по подбородку, но не стал пытаться их стереть, а, плавно выпустив член, просто пристроил голову у Августа на бедре. 

Сейчас он мог представить, что Виктора рядом нет — его молодая похоть, пожалуй, действительно подогревала их общую страсть, делала ее острее, но гораздо яснее Миша чувствовал досаду и ревность. 

Он принадлежал только Августу и не хотел никого другого.

— Вы — удивительно гармоничная пара, — наконец, сказал Виктор. Его голос звучал чуть хрипло, но уже ничуть не напоминал рык. — Очень признателен, что вы меня позвали. Надеюсь, эта встреча не станет единственной.

— Возможно. Если Миша не будет против, — Август чуть приподнялся на локтях. — Но сейчас, думаю, тебе уже пора идти. Сможешь самостоятельно найти свою одежду и дорогу на базу?

Виктор засмеялся в ответ, наверное, в знак согласия.

Миша обнял Августа за бедра и прижался к нему плотнее, не вслушиваясь в то, как Виктор торопливо собирается, чтобы оставить их наедине. 

Это было менее неприятно, чем он предполагал, но все же новых подобных встреч он не хотел — и надеялся, что Август не шутит, оставляя право выбора за ним.


	18. Ревность

Миша был ревнивым и это не раз портило его отношения с возлюбленными.

Он очень боялся, что с Августом выйдет так же, но не мог с собой ничего поделать, снова и снова возвращаясь к мысли о том, что тот вполне способен уйти к другому — или просто изменить ему от скуки, пожелав получить то, чего Миша дать ему не мог.

Может, Август и предпочитал рослых, сильных мужчин, но ему так же нравилось и разнообразие, которое Виктор вполне мог обеспечить. Или, к примеру, Мик — Август сам говорил, что тому, похоже, все равно, с кем спать. Или, в конце концов, Джереми — похоже, его совершенно не интересовали мужчины, но он был очень юн и ему точно не хватало секса, так что, если бы Август предложил ему отсос, тот бы вряд ли отказался. 

Миша очень надеялся, что ничего подобного не произойдет, но мысли об этом снова и снова возвращались ему в голову, даже в самые неподходящие моменты. Он думал о всех тех, кто прикасался к Августу до него, о тех, кто прикоснется позже, когда обнимал его, когда тот засыпал с ним рядом, а порой даже когда они занимались любовью. 

Так произошло и в этот раз: Август плавно потирался об него, устроившись сверху, прижимаясь пахом к низу живота, придерживая Мишу одной рукой за плечо, другой упираясь в постель — а тот целовал его в шею, чувствуя, как колет губы отросшая щетина. И вдруг смутное ощущение ревности точно укусило его. 

Ревности — к тем, кто еще может поцеловать Августа вот так, собирая губами проступившую испарину, зависти — к тем, кто делал это раньше. А, может, будет делать и после.

Миша провел рукой по спине Августа, будто проверяя, что тот действительно здесь, настоящий, и никуда не денется, но оно только стало острее. 

Люди, которых он любил, иногда исчезали пугающе внезапно, и Миша давно привык к мысли о том, что если кто-то сейчас рядом, это вовсе не значит, что он будет рядом и завтра. 

— Обещай, что останешься со мной навсегда, — прошептал он между поцелуями, и тут же почувствовал, как чуть вздрагивает Август в его руках. 

— Перестань. — Он сильнее стиснул пальцами плечо Миши, снова запрокидывая голову, подставляя шею под новые поцелуи. — Наш контракт закончится и мы оба пойдем дальше. 

Он постепенно снижал темп с каждым словом и к концу почти замер. 

Миша прекратил его целовать и Август, разом догадавшись, что сказал лишнее, плавно скользнул вниз всем телом, все так же держа Мишу за плечо. Тот почувствовал, как возбуждение начинает спадать, а приятное тепло внутри превращается в колючий холод. Возможно, Август и был прав, но соглашаться с ним Миша не хотел, не хотел думать ни о расставании, ни о том, что будет после.

Но не думать у него вряд ли бы вышло. 

— Уверен, ты найдешь себе кого-нибудь удобнее меня, — добавил Август.

Миша прекрасно понимал, о чем речь. 

Август действительно был не самым удобным человеком, и не только потому что находился в розыске в нескольких европейских странах. Он был упрямым и вспыльчивым, часто требовал слишком многого, не любил признавать свои ошибки.

Но все это вместе вовсе не означало, что Миша предпочел бы ему кого-то более удобного — а значит, скорее всего, и более скучного. 

По крайней мере, сейчас, прижимаясь всем телом к Августу, такому же полностью раздетому и возбужденному, как он сам, Миша не сомневался в этом ни на йоту. 

Он было открыл рот, чтобы возразить вслух, но Август поспешно прижал палец к его губам:

— Не порти момент. Сейчас мы вместе, и это — главное. 

Он снова пришел в движение, плавно сползая ниже, чтобы резко толкунться вверх, еще раз и еще, постепенно набирая прежний темп, а потом — ускоряясь сильнее, все так же не отрывая пальца от мишиных губ.

Миша посмотрел ему в глаза. Взгляд был теплым, но казался странно беспокойным, как если бы его самого этот несвоевременный разговор тоже задел сильнее, чем ему бы хотелось и сейчас он хотел это ощущение отогнать, стряхнуть его с себя резкими движениями.

— Я просто люблю тебя, — тихо произнес Миша, чувствуя, как упирается в губы твердая подушечка пальца, а потом, приоткрыв рот, облизнул ее и Август тихо усмехнулся в ответ.

— Как и я тебя. Давай сосредоточимся на этом. 

Наверное, Август был прав: ему стоило наслаждаться моментом, а не думать о том, что будет, если — или когда — они расстанутся. 

Снова закрыв глаза, Миша пристроил ладонь на пояснице Августа, прижал его к себе плотнее, стараясь не думать больше ни о чем, кроме этих прикосновений, этих движений, повторяющихся снова и снова. Постепенно холод отступил, сменяясь теплом, и, прижавшись губами к шее Августа, запустив вторую руку ему в волосы, Миша почувствовал, как сомнения постепенно отступают.

Ненадолго — но пока что им обоим этого будет достаточно.


	19. Передача доминирования

— Просто представь, что мое тело полностью принадлежит тебе и ты можешь сделать с ним все, что угодно. Отдать мне любой приказ, и я его выполню. 

Миша уже давно был убежден: иногда находящее на Августа желание подчиняться — прямое продолжение его желания командовать. Он заставляет Мишу отказаться от привычной и комфортной ему подчиненной роли, чтобы тот сделал нечто большее для них обоих, нечто за рамками своего обычного послушания.

Не то, чтобы он возражал. Просто его фантазия была несопоставимо беднее, и он вряд ли мог мог придумать что-то действительно занимательное. 

Впрочем, ради Августа стоило постараться.

Сейчас он лежал перед ним, полностью раздетый и полностью расслабленный. И даже без подушки под головой, из-за чего происходящее смутно напоминало подготовку к медицинскому опыту — но именно этого Август и добивался. Сначала он предлагал уединиться в медпункте, но Миша сумел уговорить его на спальню. 

Он медленно опустился на кровать рядом с Августом и стиснул обеими руками его лодыжки, чувствуя под ладонями щекотные жесткие волосы. 

— Полностью? — он провел руками вниз, до стоп, стиснул их пальцами — от прикосновения к чувствительной коже под сводом стопы Август на секунду напрягся, но тут же расслабился снова.

— Конечно. Иначе это было бы не так интересно. 

Миша сжал его ноги, чувствуя, как убыстряется пульс, потер основания пальцев и наклонился ближе, плавно рисуя ногтями круги на грубой коже стопы. Август снова чуть напрягся.

— Лежи спокойно. Не двигайся.

— И все? — сейчас Миша не видел его лица, но улыбку в голосе слышал отчетливо. — Никаких упражнений и проверок моей физической формы?

Звучало заманчиво.

С другой стороны, чем-то подобным они могли заняться в любой день, а сейчас Август явно был настроен на что-то более интересное. Разочаровывать его не хотелось.

— Я и так знаю, что ты в хорошей форме, — наконец, отпустив стопы Августа, Миша снова повел руки вверх, вдоль голеней к коленям, разминая пальцами расслабленные мышцы. — У меня больше вопросов вызывает твой самоконтроль. 

В ответ Август только хмыкнул. Самоконтроль не был его сильной стороной и они оба это знали.

Миша погладил его по бедрам, быстро скользнул руками вверх — вдоль чуть мягких боков, выше к впадинам подмышек. Щекотные прикосновения к нежной коже заставили Августа опять вздрогнуть, напрягшиеся мышцы обозначались рельефнее — но почти сразу же он расслабился снова, следуя правилам игры.

Запустив пальцы в волосы у него на груди, Миша плавно потянул их на себя, отчетливо представляя себе это чуть болезненное ощущение — и точно зная, что Августа оно возбуждает. 

Миша погладил большими пальцами соски Августа, вслушиваясь в участившееся дыхание, чувствуя, как поднимаются и опускаются ребра. Того явно возбуждало происходящее — возможно, даже не столько сам физический контакт, сколько выбранная им подчиненная роль, которой он отдавался полностью, с удовольствием ловя каждый момент.

Точно впитывая его настроение, Миша тоже постепенно заводился все сильнее. Легкая щекотка любопытства уже сменилась жаром настоящего возбуждения и Миша бы солгал, если бы сказал, что дело не в контроле.

Во власти над Августом, пусть и временной, было что-то похожее на обращение с оружием: то же чувство контроля над чем-то смертоносным. И оно определенно было захватывающим.

Миша опустил руки ниже, провел ладонями по чуть подрагивающему животу Августа, и, наконец, накрыл ладонью полувставший член. 

Пробежавшись пальцами по всей длине, он обвел головку, потер ногтем чувствительное место прямо под ней и Август шумно вздохнул.

Сплюнув на ладонь, Миша обхватил его член плотнее и начал двигать рукой — медленно, позволяя напряжению накапливаться постепенно. Вторую руку он оставил на животе Августа, продолжая перебирать волосы, чувствуя, как мышцы то напрягаются в ответ на прикосновения, то снова расслабляются.

Август удивительно долго оставался почти неподвижным, но, наконец, не выдержав, вскинул бедра, подаваясь Мише навстречу. 

Что ж, это явно было против обговоренных ими правил. 

— Лежи спокойно, — повторил Миша уже строже, легко надавив ладонью на живот Августа, плавно прижимая того к матрасу. — Я не разрешал тебе двигаться.

Август снова вздохнул, но подчинился без возражений.

Забавно было бы растянуть этот момент максимально, заставить его долгие минуты ждать завершения, жадно ловя каждое прикосновение — Миша успел хорошо изучить его тело, знал, как двигаться, какой поддерживать темп, до каких точек дотрагиваться, а каких лучше избегать, чтобы снова и снова доводить Августа до самого края, но не позволять ему кончить. Но это было бы слишком жестоко — хотя тот, возможно, и оценил бы подобный ход.

К тому же Мише нравился не только процесс, но и его завершение. Поэтому он продолжил движения, плавно наращивая ритм, но без лишней спешки, не обращая внимания даже на собственное возбуждение. 

Август явно изо всех сил старался держаться спокойно, но то и дело снова начинал ерзать, жадно ловя ртом воздух, подаваясь вверх, а Миша уже молча прижимал его свободной рукой к постели, зная, что слова сейчас все равно будут бесполезны. Важны только прикосновения. 

Наконец, с новым тихим вздохом, Август кончил ему в ладонь и, наконец, снова расслабленно обмяк. Впрочем, это уже не было частью игры. Теперь он дышал глубоко, но размеренно, постепенно успокаиваясь. 

— Ты отлично справляешься с контролем, — сказал он, наконец. — Ничуть не хуже, чем с подчинением.

Миша наклонился ближе, почти опускаясь на Августа так, как тому это нравилось. Ощущение близости захватило его полностью, но теперь это было не столько возбуждение, сколько острая, почти обжигающая нежность.

— И, по-моему, тебе это нравится больше, чем ты сам готов признать, — добавил Август.

— Я всего лишь делаю то, что ты мне приказываешь, — пожал плечами Миша.

Август чуть приподнялся на локтях, легко поцеловал его в ключицу и нежно погладил по бедру. 

— Не думаю, что все так просто, — он смотрел Мише прямо в глаза и взгляд удивительно серьезным. — Иногда тебе определенно доставляет удовольствие власть. И это по-своему очень увлекательно. Я должен узнать больше об этой твоей стороне.

Миша хотел возразить, но Август прижался к нему теснее, и, скользнув рукой по бедру вверх, накрыл ладонью его ширинку, и член, было чуть опавший, не дождавшись внимания, от этого прикосновения снова встал крепче.

Похоже, Август не был настроен на продолжение разговора — и Миша не собирался настаивать.


	20. Секс у зеркала

Обычно Миша старался избегать ненужных трат, но о покупке зеркала не пожалел ни секунды. Крошечная комната, в которой едва хватало места для него самого и пушек, теперь хотя бы выглядела чуть побольше.

Теперь, сидя на кровати и полируя Сашу или Оксану — особенно Оксану, с ее нежным латунным сиянием — он мог осматривать ее с обеих сторон, следить за движением собственных рук, видеть, как зеркало удваивает блеск начищенного металла. Иногда ему казалось, что пушки сами любуются своим отражением, собирая гладкой поверхностью блики света, наслаждаясь его прикосновениями. Ему нравилось думать о них как о живых.

Впрочем, конечно, дело было не только в пушках.

Мише нравилось наблюдать за отражением Августа, когда они были вместе — в мокром кафеле, в оконном стекле, в дверцах аптечного шкафчика. Но раньше они никогда не занималась любовью перед настоящим зеркалом. 

Конечно, Августу это тоже показалось интересным. Ему нравилось и его отражение, и то, как им любовался Миша.

— Обзор со всех сторон? — он поправил жилет, поворачиваясь к зеркалу три четверти. — Звучит крайне любопытно.

— Я смогу смотреть тебе в глаза, когда устраиваюсь сзади, — тихо сказал Миша, целуя его в шею, постепенно поднимаясь к мочке уха, чтобы прихватить ее зубами.

— Я смогу смотреть на тебя, когда ты сзади, — в тон ему ответил Август, чуть запрокидывая голову. — И на самого себя тоже.

Миша обеими руками стиснул его ягодицы, провел ладонями вверх, обхватил Августа за пояс, снова сбивая только что поправленный жилет — в ответ Август с деланным неудовольствием заворчал, но прижался плотнее и чуть потерся об Мишу, наверняка чувствуя, как твердеет его член.

Еще раз прихватив мочку уха зубами, Миша начал спускаться вниз, легко покусывая шею Августа там же, где только что целовал. Он не отрывал взгляда от отражения, жадно ловя каждую деталь — мелкие морщины, серебристые нити седины в волосах, влажно блестящие в приоткрытом рту зубы, расширившейся зрачки и узор радужки вокруг них. Зеркало придавало давно знакомым чертам новизну.

Август явно считал так же. Поэтому и не стал снимать очки — наверное, не желая упускать ни одной мелочи. Он замер — все так же чуть приподняв плечи, красуясь перед зеркалом — переводя взгляд с собственного отражения на мишино и обратно. Миша, потираясь членом об его ягодицы, расстегнул пуговицу жилета, но, уже заводя пальцы между полами, понял, что не хочет тратить время на то, чтобы раздеть Августа полностью — и не хочет разрушать очарование его образа. Костюм шел Августу почти так же, как белый халат, сейчас его отражение выглядело почти идеально. 

И Миша просто опустил руку ниже и расстегнул ширинку, чтобы высвободить член, привычно обхватить его пальцами. Август охотно толкнулся ему навстречу, все так же не отводя взгляда от зеркала, и Миша снова потерся об него пахом, чувствуя как нарастает его собственное возбуждение. 

Когда он наблюдал за отражениями, время всегда немного размывалось, он мог не заметить, как потратил на полировку Оксаны куда больше времени, чем планировал — такое случалось не раз. И с Августом, похоже, повторялось: чем дольше он смотрел, тем острее становился жар внутри. То наращивая темп движений, то сбавляя, Миша продолжал смотреть на их общее отражение, дробившееся на множество деталей и в то же время остававшееся целым. Плотные штаны давили на член слишком сильно, почти болезненно, но Мишу это не останавливало. 

Захваченный моментом, он прижался к Августу плотнее, замирая на несколько секунд. Он наслаждался прикосновением, запахом, возможностью смотреть Августу в глаза, снова целуя его шею. 

Тот чуть подался назад, тоже вжимаясь в Мишу плотнее, полностью замирая. Некоторое время они оба стояли неподвижно, наслаждаясь ощущением полного контакта, разделенные лишь слоями одежды, казавшимся сейчас почти неощутимым препятствием. Дыхание в унисон, тепло тел, сливающееся в единое целое.

— Не останавливайся, — тихо приказал Август, опуская голову. 

Миша послушно продолжил движения, но теперь — наваливаясь на Августа сильнее и тот уперся рукой в стену, рядом с зеркалом. Чуть нахмурившись, закусив нижнюю губу, он явно сосредоточился на ощущениях — но эта сосредоточенность продолжалась недолго: он медленно поднял голову, поправил очки, снова переводя взгляд на отражение. Он сосредоточенно рассматривал себя, так же внимательно, как сам Миша, ловя все детали, каждое мелкое движение. 

Любопытство в его взгляде было вполне искренним, похожим на то, с которым он иногда изучал результаты собственных экспериментов, но теперь к любопытству явно примешивалось возбуждение, брови были сведены вместе, рот чуть приоткрыт, на шее проступила испарина. 

Чуть откинувшись назад, Миша ускорился, тоже не отводя взгляда от отражения, уже чувствуя, что скоро все закончится. Он провел тыльной стороной свободной руки по шее Августа, отчетливо чувствуя, как бьется его сердце, скользнул пальцами ниже, вдоль ворота рубашки, поддел узел галстука, но не решился его распускать, нарушая совершенство отражения. 

Кончая, Август с коротким стоном чуть подался назад, и выплеснул сперму на гладкую поверхность зеркала. Белесые капли поползли вниз по стеклу, точно снова деля отражение плоским, забирая на миг его очарование. 

Опять обхватив Августа рукой поперек живота, Миша снова прижался к нему всем телом, уткнувшись лбом в основание шеи и почувствовал, что тоже кончает, даже не расстегнув штаны. 

Наверное, неплохо будет заглянуть еще раз в душевую — но после. Сейчас Миша обнимал Августа, вжимаясь лбом в его затылок, наслаждаясь теплом, глубоким дыханием, участившимся пульсом, и больше не глядя на отражение, полностью захваченный ощущением физического контакта. 

Наконец, Август чуть дернул плечами, без слов требуя его отпустить и Миша чуть отодвинулся. 

— Иногда тебе в голову приходят совершенно потрясающие идеи. Думаю, нам определенно стоит продолжить эти опыты. — Август снова повернулся к зеркалу три четверти, одернул жилет, застегнул расстегнутую пуговицу, и только после застегнул ширинку. — Стоило захватить с собой вазелин. Обещаю сделать это в следующий раз. 

Миша тихо засмеялся. Он знал, что Августу понравится зеркало и догадывался: тот придумает еще множество занятий для них обоих, за которыми они проведут у зеркала не один вечер. 

Пушки не будут ревновать.


	21. Минет со связанными руками

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой части персонажи нарушают правила БРД. Если для вас приемлем только правильный БДСМ — пропустите ее.

Миша не сомневался: будь он сам на месте Августа — десять раз бы спросил, точно ли тот того хочет, и еще придумал бы какой-нибудь способ подать сигнал на случай, если что пойдет не так. Но Августа никогда особенно не волновали вопросы безопасности и он только сказал, что идея прекрасная, они обязательно должны это сделать.

Впрочем, ничуть не меньше Миша был уверен в том, что Август сумеет остановиться, если что-то пойдет не так — или, в худшем случае, использует медиган, чтобы загладить последствия. К тому же мысль о том, что задуманное было немного небезопасным, казалась по-своему волнующим.

Он опустился на колени, не сводя взгляда с Августа, и повел плечами, проверяя, достаточно ли надежна веревка. Да, она определенно была надежной — возможно, резким движением Мише и удалось бы ее разорвать, но это было бы непросто, и, скорее всего, болезненно, так что он вполне мог считать себя надежно связанным. Его руки были заведены за спину, запястья — притянуты друг к другу, но не передавлены, веревка обхватывала шею, не пережимая ее, и витками спускалась вниз, несколько раз оборачиваясь вокруг груди и живота, спускаясь к паху. Пара массивных узлов прижималась к соскам, чуть натирая их и это ощущение отдавалось внутри, смешиваясь с возбуждением.

Август подступил к нему на шаг ближе, расстегнул ширинку, чтобы высвободить член и начать плавно двигать рукой, приводя его в полную боевую готовность. Миша внимательно следил за ним: он много раз видел, как Август себя ласкает, но ему все равно нравилось смотреть, в этом было что-то особенно откровенное, такое же, как в самом физическом контакте, если не глубже. 

Конечно, Август остался полностью одетым — это было важной частью договоренности на сегодняшний вечер: он — хозяин, и Миша должен его обслужить, доставить ему удовольствие, позволить воспользоваться собой как вещью. Немного чересчур для него самого — но именно в этом и заключалось очарование момента. 

— Ты готов? — Август взял его за подбородок, заставляя запрокинуть голову. — Открой рот.

Миша медленно кивнул, а потом запрокинул голову, приоткрывая рот. Август провел большим пальцем по его нижней губе, а потом протолкнул его в рот, чтобы оттянуть нижнюю челюсть, не прекращая другой рукой двигать вверх-вниз по вставшему члену, на обнажившейся головке которого уже проступила крупная блестящая капля. 

Пройдясь подушечкой пальца по зубам, точно проверяя из остроту, Август подался вперед и, убрав руку, пристроил член у мишиной нижней губы, уже влажной от размазанной слюны. Чуть наклонившись, Миша впустил его в рот, обвел кончиком языка основание головки, и, скользнув вдоль нежной вертикальной складки, впустил его глубже, позволяя упереться в мягкую часть неба. 

Миша сделал глубокий вдох, готовясь к продолжению.

Август отпустил его подбородок и провел рукой выше, вдоль угла челюсти до уха, накрыл его ладонью, протянув пальцы к затылку. Он удивительно нежно погладил Мишу, прежде чем потянуть на себя, вгоняясь в его глотку на всю длину. 

Тот был готов, но все равно поперхнулся, невольно пытаясь откинуться назад. Веревка точно мгновенно затянулась, сдавливая шею, сердце тут же отчаянно застучало, пульс разнесся по всему телу дробным эхом. Август подался еще чуть вперед, веревка впилась сильнее, но, за миг до того, как ощущение стало бы болезненным, он резко откинулся назад, высвобождая член почти полностью, позволяя Мише сделать вдох. 

За вдохом последовал новый натиск — одним движением, таким же плавным, но почти безжалостным, Август вогнался еще глубже, заставляя Мишу уткнуться в его пах, и коротко застонал, чувствуя, как пульсирует глотка. 

Миша давился, отчаянно пытаясь вдохнуть, но в то же время чувствовал, как внутри огнем разгорается возбуждение, желание продолжать. Когда Август снова отпустил его, позволяя вдохнуть, Миша двинулся сначала вперед, опять впуская его на максимальную глубину — и только после откинулся назад, вдыхая так глубоко, что перед глазами плыли цветные пятна. 

Рокот пульса отдавался эхом в голове, будто отскакивая от зажатого уха и усиливаясь. Веревка терялась о соски с каждым вдохом, вжималась в ребра, обнимала все теснее. Уже стоявший член мучительно хотелось обхватить, провести рукой вдоль всей длины — наверное, для разрядки сейчас хватило бы пары движений — но веревка болезненно впивалась в кожу при каждой попытке двинуть руками. 

Непривычное чувство беспомощности одновременно тревожило и будоражило все сильнее.

— Еще раз, — голос Августа звучал непривычно тихо и, кажется, чуть подрагивал, но Миша не был в этом уверен.

Как не был уверен в том, хочет ли он, чтобы Август быстрее кончил и освободил его, позволив, наконец, и самому получить разрядку — или чтобы это все продолжалось как можно дольше.

Август притянул его к себе снова, на этот раз — грубее, резче, до боли впиваясь ногтями в кожу за ухом. На краю сознания вспыхнула мысль, что, похоже, все идет к концу, но это было лишь смутное ощущение, терявшееся в потоке прочих. 

Чувствуя, как кружится голова, как колотится в груди сердце, Миша насаживался саднящим горлом на член Августа, сводя вместе плечи, чувствуя, как впивается в соски натянувшаяся веревка. Снова и снова, до шума в ушах и темноты в глазах — до тех пор, пока Август не отстранил его, толкнув в лоб, чтобы кончить на лицо.

Теплые капли потекли вниз, по щекам и подбородку, но Миша этого почти не чувствовал. Его горло болело, веревка натерла кожу, а стоящий член болезненно требовал внимания. 

Миша снова дернул плечами, пытаясь освободиться, но затянувшаяся веревка только сильнее врезалась в тело. 

— Спокойнее, Schatz, — Август опустился с ним рядом на колени, даже не поправив одежду. Он прижал ладонь к мишиному животу и медленно повел вниз, к мучительно напряженному члену. — Я о тебе позабочусь.


	22. Идеальный партнер

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой части есть фразы, которые могут быть истолкованы как характерная для периода трансфобия

Время от времени команда вечером собиралась у проектора в военной комнате, чтобы просто посмотреть кино. Иногда им присылали бобины с фильмами, в основном — всякую чушь, но попадались и вполне неплохие.

К тому же, Мише нравилось сидеть рядом с Августом в темноте, спокойно обнимая его, не беспокоясь насчет чужих взглядов. Иногда Август даже его целовал, в щеку или в шею, и это точно не было вызывающим или слишком откровенным; обычно Миша старался избегать публичных проявлений нежности, но когда темнота их скрывала, близость сокомандников его не беспокоила — в конце концов, они и так все знали, просто предпочли бы не видеть. И сейчас они не видели. По крайней мере, если сами не поворачивались в их сторону. 

На этот раз фильм не показался Мише особенно интересным — история о маньяке-враче и его изуродованной дочери — зато неожиданно понравился Августу и тот оживленно комментировал происходящее на экране. А Миша обнимал его за пояс и слушал, пусть даже половина медицинских терминов от него ускользала. 

Вечер был неприятно промозглым, поэтому Миша не стал даже предлагать выйти прогуляться после фильма, а Август хотел заняться лабораторными журналами, поэтому они вместе отправились в медпункт сразу же после финальных титров.

Конечно, заниматься журналами Август не стал — еще на полпути к письменному столу он обернулся, взглянул на Мишу, сидевшего на низкой тахте со вчерашней газетой в руках, и, с показным вздохом ослабив галстук, подошел к нему.

— Думаю, я смогу разобраться с записями завтра, — сказал Август, садясь с Мишей рядом. Тот сразу же снова обнял его, пристраивая голову на плече. 

Несколько секунд они сидели молча и почти неподвижно, до тех пор, пока Август не повернулся к нему три четверти — достаточно плавно, чтобы не разорвать полуобъятия — и не спросил, поправляя очки:

— Тебе никогда не хотелось, чтобы я что-нибудь изменил в своем теле? 

— Ты о чем? — Миша чуть отодвинулся, но Август немедленно притянул его снова к себе.

— Я могу что-нибудь изменить. Временно или постоянно. Просто подумай: разве это не надоедает — все время заниматься сексом с одним и тем же телом?

Этот оборот звучал довольно неприятно, но Миша понял, о чем речь.

Стоило ожидать от Августа подобного разговора после такого фильма.

— Я могу без особых сложностей внести любые изменения в мягкие ткани, — продолжил он. — С костями будет сложнее, но, уверен, я справлюсь. Например, я могу добавить себе мышц, раз они тебе так нравятся. 

— Мне нравится, что они естественные, — Миша погладил Августа по плечу. — Созданные физическим трудом и упражнениями.

— Вообще-то я принимал стимуляторы. Когда осознал, что мне придется каждый день пробегать десятки километров с медиганом, я понял, что мне нужно стать сильнее. Это была любопытная задача. Не самая сложная, но интересная.

Миша со вздохом пожал плечами: он подозревал что-то подобное. Август был заметно более хрупким, когда только присоединился к команде, и набрал массу очень быстро — но все же, выглядели его мышцы вполне естественно. Возможно, потому что поддерживал их Август уже за счет нагрузок, а не каких-нибудь препаратов.

— Могу сделать кожу более упругой, сократить количество морщин. Убрать седину заодно. 

— Ни в коем случае, — только произнося эти слова вслух, Миша понял, что его тон звучит уж слишком серьезно.

Август усмехнулся и едва заметно кивнул.

— Еще я могу уменьшить количество жира, чтобы был виден брюшной пресс, но, думаю, это тебе точно не интересно. 

Миша покачал головой и, в подтверждение сказанного, перевел руку Августу на бок и легко ущипнул его. 

В атлетическом сложении была своя красота, но Миша не лгал, когда говорил, что его больше всего привлекают мужчины, по которым сразу видно, что у них хороший аппетит. Он не знал точно, почему, но, скорее всего — слой жирка, прячущий мышцы, ассоциировался у самого Миши со зрелым возрастом, а именно это казалось ему самым важным, когда дело касалось мужской привлекательности. 

— Возможно, — Август прижался к нему плотнее, — что-то более радикальное тебе понравится больше?

— Не думаю, — Миша покачал головой. Этот разговор с каждой фразой нравился ему все меньше, но он не представлял, как можно было бы сменить тему, не задев Августа.

— Я могу сделать кожу на определенных участках более чувствительной, и каждое прикосновение к ней будет доставлять мне удовольствие. Или боль, как уж ты сам решишь. 

Миша снова покачал головой. 

— Или, например, я могу увеличить свой член, если тебе нужны более простые решения.

— Он и так вполне внушительный. Боюсь, если он станет больше, мне будет немного неудобно.

Август помолчал еще несколько секунд, наверное, перебирая в голове другие варианты. 

— Я могу сделать себе женскую грудь. Или влагалище. Ненадолго и полностью обратимо, обещаю тебе. А остальное тело, если хочешь, можно оставить без изменений. 

— Ты же знаешь: меня не привлекают женщины.

— Я не стану женщиной, — сказал Август строгим учительским тоном. — Просто некоторое время у меня будет еще одно отверстие для пенетрации, эластичное, вместительное и с естественной смазкой. Если я все сделаю правильно, но в успехе я почти уверен. Процентов на восемьдесят пять, не считая возможной доработки при последующих операциях. Неужели это не кажется тебе интересным?

— Нет. Мне не нравится эта мысль.

— В принципе, я могу поработать и с твоим телом. 

Эта мысль нравилась Мише еще меньше. 

Он понимал, что Август не станет делать с ним ничего по-настоящему плохого — намеренно, во всяком случае — но все равно, проверять, где именно у того проходит грань между по-настоящему плохим и не совсем правильным, зато очень интересным, Мише не хотелось. По крайней мере, не сейчас и не таким образом.

— Я не хочу женскую грудь. 

— Знаешь, с твоими чувствительными сосками это было бы довольно любопытно, — Август пробежался рукой по мишиной груди, задевая кончиками пальцев соски, и в ответ на это прикосновение по всему телу тут же разошлась волна приятных мурашек.

— Нет.

Август чуть нахмурился, явно недовольный таким поспешным отказом. 

Похоже, просмотренный фильм не лучшим образом повлиял на его воображение.

— Я мог бы увеличить твой рост, немного поработав с позвоночником и бедренными костями. Сантиметров десять, но все равно — ты стал бы заметно меня выше, — взгляд Августа точно чуть затуманился: видимо, мысль о том, что он может почувствовать себя рядом с Мишей еще меньше, чем привык, сразу же его захватила. 

— Прости, но мне нравится, что мы одного роста. 

Еще несколько секунд они сидели молча. 

Миша понимал, что должен как-то объяснить свой отказ — с Августом иначе было нельзя — но в голову не приходило никаких толковых идей. Разве что поцеловать его и сделать вид, что разговора вовсе не было — но если Август не посчитает этот аргумент веским, то может обидеться или, еще хуже, разозлиться.

— Наверное, это прозвучит очень скучно, но мне нравится именно то, что ты — такой, какой есть. Твое тело. Твое лицо. Волосы. — Миша погладил непокорную прядь надо лбом Августа. — Я полюбил тебя именно поэтому. Я захотел тебя в первый раз именно поэтому и хочу поэтому до сих пор. Мне не надоело и вряд ли надоест.

Август усмехнулся, чуть поводя плечами — похоже, ему надоело сидеть без дела. 

— Ты прав, это звучит скучно. Но не думаю, что это так уж плохо. 

Он чуть повернулся, нежно прижался губами к мишиному уху, провел языком до мочки вниз, и прошептал:

— К тому же, уверен, ты сможешь доказать мне, что на самом деле вовсе не скучный.


	23. Сноуболлинг

Мише нравились поцелуи. 

Его всегда огорчали мужчины, отказывавшиеся от них, как от лишних нежностей, даже если он сам не был влюблен. Прикосновение губ к губам, возможность впустить чужой язык в свой рот казались ему не менее интимными, чем сам секс. К тому же это было просто приятно.

Август, против поцелуев ничуть не возражал, пусть даже они не казались ему чем-то особенно важным. Зато — и он говорил об этом не раз — ему нравилось чувствовать, как Миша отзывается на его поцелуи: нежностью, страстью, сексуальным возбуждением или просто улыбкой.

«Удивительно, каким нежным, оказывается, может быть человек, буквально способный вырвать кому-то ноги» — так он однажды сказал. Миша в ответ только пожал плечами: на поле боя он был безжалостным, но происходившее там было лишь частью его жизни и даже не самой важной, как бы сильно он не любил своих малышек. 

Пожалуй, Августа он любил больше — хотя надеялся, что ему никогда не придется выбирать. 

Иногда — особенно в самом начале их сближения — Август подшучивал над его нежностью, но это были беззлобные шутки.

К тому же, Август поцеловал его первым.

Сам Миша вряд ли бы решился. А Август, то ли прочитав его мысли, каким-то загадочным образом догадавшись, с чего именно стоит начать, то ли просто решив сразу сыграть по-крупному, подошел к нему после боя, опустил руки на плечи и, притянув к себе, поцеловал. Это был голодный, чуть грубый поцелуй, он стискивал мишин язык зубами, жадно втягивая его в рот, прикусывал губы, подаваясь навстречу всем телом — но именно этого Миша и ждал. И он ответил ему — совершенно иначе, нежно, плавно, поглаживая по спине обеими ладонями.

Они во многом были полными противоположностями, но вещей, которые нравились им обоим было достаточно, чтобы им было вместе интересно. Это не только секс, и не только поцелуи — но поцелуи и секс тоже важны. 

Еще Август любил целоваться сразу после отсоса. 

Конечно, что-то подобное делали и другие мужчины, с которыми Миша спал, и тому не раз случалось чувствовать вкус собственной спермы, смешанной с чужой слюной — но тогда это было скорее случайностью, а Август делал это намеренно. В первый раз это Мишу даже удивило, но вовсе не показалось неприятным. 

С тех пор он повторял это много раз, и, со временем, Миша начал безошибочно угадывать, когда именно Август снова так сделает. 

И сейчас Миша был в этом уверен: видел это во взгляде Августа, в его движениях — ближе к завершению отсоса, он не отстранялся как обычно, в конце каждого движения, когда хотел чтобы Миша кончил ему на лицо, но в то же время и не держался слишком близко, как когда собирался глотать.

Без очков его взгляд выглядел чуть расфокусированым, это придавало ему чуть рассеянный вид, и, глядя ему в глаза, сжимая руки в кулаки, Миша кончил Августу в рот.

Тот с улыбкой чуть откинулся назад, разжал губы, выпуская несколько капель спермы, уже смешавшейся со слюной, но тут же снова закрыл рот, не позволяя вытечь ей всей.

— Иди ко мне, — попросил Миша, уже зная, что тот согласится.

Август кивнул, медленно приподнялся, погладил Мишу ладонями по плечам, а потом, подавшись вперед, прижался к его губам, и выпустил изо рта смесь спермы с собственной слюной. Миша в ответ открыл рот шире, и, с глубоким вдохом, втянул ее в себя. 

Ему нравился смешанный вкус, меняющийся в мелочах, но привычный. Их общий. 

Выскользнувшие капли щекотно потекли по подбородку, и вниз, к шее. 

Сглатывая, Миша подался вперед, толкаясь языком Августу в рот, проводя кончиком по небу — вглубь и сразу же обратно, до самых зубов. Остатки спермы, мешающейся со слюной, перетекали между их ртами, чуть отдающие кисловатым привкусом.

С коротким стоном Август разорвал поцелуй. Он все еще тяжело дышал, возбужденный, разгоряченный, готовый продолжать — и Миша знал, что они продолжат, как только устанут от поцелуев. 

Совсем скоро. Но не прямо сейчас. 

Миша все еще чувствовал отголоски оргазма, смешивающиеся с новой волной подступающего возбуждения — но сейчас нежность была сильнее, она накатила на него могучей волной и он позволил себе утонуть.

Август чуть откинулся назад, облизывая губы, порозовевшие, чуть припухшие и влажно блестящие. 

Миша снова притянул его ближе, провел языком по его подбородку, собирая последние капли смешанной со спермой слюны, и с силой прижал Августа к себе обеими руками, всем телом чувствуя каждый его вдох, с удовольствием вдыхая давно знакомый теплый запах. Поза была неудобной, ему приходилось держать Августа практически навесу, а тому — держаться, наполовину встав с колен, и, несмотря на некоторое очарование момента, его нужно было исправить. Миша плавно потянул Августа на себя, откидываясь на спину, и Август повалился на него, все так же прижимаясь лбом ко лбу, а потом, чуть приподнявшись, нежно поцеловал, не разжимая губ. 

Они точно слились в единое целое — вкус, запах, движения, дыхание: все границы стерлись. 

Это было немного пугающее ощущение, но сейчас оно казалось крайне приятным.


	24. Двухсторонний дилдо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если для вас принципиально соблюдение раскладки, лучше пропустите эту часть.

Эта вещь была довольно странной. Миша вряд ли смог бы описать ее иначе, даже понимая, что, возможно, в тех особых каталогах, где Август находил подобные предметы, были и более странные.

Миша догадывался, что обещая «что-то интересное для них обоих», Август имел ввиду какую-нибудь необычную вещь, но эта превзошла его ожидания. Она выглядела очень простой, но это не мешало ей быть несколько вызывающей.

Это не означало, что Миша не хотел проверить ее в деле. Наоборот. Тем более, что, и без объяснений Августа догадавшись, для чего эта вещь предназначена, он сразу подумал, что попробовать подобное было бы интересно. 

Тем более, вещь действительно предназначалась для них обоих. «Игрушка для двоих» — как сказал Август перед тем, как во всех подробностях описать ее использование, не стесняясь в выражениях. «Трахнем друг друга одновременно» — так он сказал, и, при всей похабности этих слов, звучали они крайне притягательно. 

Да и остальное описание звучало слишком заманчиво, чтобы откладывать испытания в долгий ящик. 

Миша предложил перейти к ним как можно скорее — и Август согласился. Тем более, что вторая половина дня была свободна. Им оставалось лишь потратить несколько минут на подготовку. 

— Стой спокойно. — Август провел рукой по его пояснице и Миша почувствовал, как по телу бегут мурашки. — Я введу в тебя твой конец, а потом уже займусь своим. 

Миша молча кивнул и прикрыл глаза, чтобы полностью сосредоточиться на ощущениях. 

Прежде чем заталкивать в него один из концов то гладкого, то немного ребристого гибкого резинового цилиндра игрушки — достаточно длинного для них обоих и довольно-таки толстого, но не чересчур — Август завел в него пальцы. Они легко проскользнули в предварительно растянутую и обильно смазанную дырку, одним неспешным движением — от нежной кромки к самому чувствительному месту внутри. 

Глубоко вдохнув, Миша чуть подался ему навстречу, но Август тут же убрал руку — и, несколько секунд спустя, подвел к раскрытой дырке скругленный конец игрушки. Тот проскальзывал внутрь уже медленнее, заставляя раскрыться сильнее, плавно растягивая сильнее — он едва ли был толще члена Августа, но, более плотный, он воспринимался совершенно иначе. Стараясь оставаться неподвижным, Миша закусил губу, старательно ловя каждую подробность, каждую мелочь охвативших его ощущений.

Август снова провел рукой, уже скользкой от вазелина, по его пояснице и наклонился чуть ближе: 

— Вот так. Не двигайся. Просто подержи ее, пока я займу свое место.

Миша молча кивнул.

Игрушка, пока неподвижная, давила на него изнутри, растягивая, не давая сомкнуться, и это физическое ощущение ожидания возбуждало само по себе, а прикосновение к чувствительным местам разогревало еще сильнее. Миша чуть напрягся, стискивая игрушку сильнее; кровь немедленно прилила к члену, тот чуть дернулся, сердце забилось быстрее, и грохот пульса разошелся эхом по всему телу.

Он ощущал все происходящее отчетливо и ясно. Жирные капли вазелина стекали вниз по бедрам. В горле пересохло.

Август опустился на кровать с ним рядом. Миша не видел его, не видел даже его тени, но все равно мог без труда представить каждое его движение — как тот ерзает, устраиваясь на четвереньках, потом —выгибается, заводя пальцы внутрь; конечно, он тоже подготовил себя заранее, но ему нравится ласкать себя пальцами, плавно раскрывая, и он никогда не упускает повода повторить это лишний раз.

Наконец, он подался назад, обхватив пальцами свой конец игрушки — та едва двинулась с места, но все равно это прикосновение разом отозвалось в мишином теле. Август подался ему навстречу, чуть разводя ноги, чтобы им обоим было удобно разместиться. 

Он двигался непривычно медленно, даже осторожно, но хорошо смазанная игрушка все равно проезжалась вперед-назад внутри Миши, пока скорее дразня, чем приближая к разрядке, хотя член уже встал почти во всю длину, готовый прижаться к животу.

Наконец, приняв в себя достаточно, Август замер на несколько невыносимо длинных секунд. Его лодыжки касались мишиных голеней, но больше их тела нигде не соприкасались, тот ощущал лишь привычный запах, знакомое тепло, но без возможности прижаться плотнее они тоже лишь дразнили его. 

— Теперь можешь начинать. — Август поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, и игрушка сдвинулась в его сторону. — Вперед и назад. Я все почувствую. 

Его голос чуть дрожал от нетерпения и Миша не стал напрасно тянуть время. Он сжал игрушку сильнее, и подался Августу навстречу — тот тихо вздохнул в ответ, и Миша представил, как тот комкает пальцами простынь, слизывая с верхней губы проступившую испарину. Наверняка он чувствовал сейчас то же, что сам Миша: дразнящее возбуждение, то чуть затухающее, то снова вспыхивающее ярче, заставляя сердце биться сильнее, а пульс — отдаваться эхом в заполненной дырке и ноющем от напряжения члене. 

Наконец, Август тоже подался к нему ближе, более поспешно, немного резковато, заталкивая игрушку глубже, заставляя ее проехаться неровностями по легко отзывающемуся месту внутри. Миша качнулся вперед, расслабившись, позволяя ей выскользнуть почти полностью, а потом, сжавшись, снова толкнулся назад.

— Попробуем двигаться одновременно, — выдохнул Август и Миша представил, как тот запрокидывает голову: на шее проступили красные пятна, кадык мелко подрагивает. Невозможность взглянуть на него сейчас была мучительно обидной. Возможно, им стоило заняться этим в его комнате, перед зеркалом, но отражение тоже не смогло бы заменить настоящий взгляд вблизи. 

— Хорошо. 

Миша опять подался назад, уже не стискивая игрушку, не удерживая ее, а, наоборот, насаживаясь сильнее. Август ответил ему похоже, но снова более резко. 

Чтобы подстроиться друг под друга им понадобилось еще с полминуты невзаимных движений, но, постепенно, все встало на свои места. Все было именно так, как Август обещал: игрушка заполняла их обоих, никому не было нужды уступать. 

Вдоволь насладившись напряженным ожиданием разрядки, Миша чуть сдвинул правую руку, устраиваясь удобнее, и завел левую под живот, чтобы обхватить пальцами сочащийся преякулятом член. Вслушиваясь в сбивающееся дыхание Августа, продолжая раскачиваться вперед и назад, он кончил себе в ладонь спустя всего несколько движений.

Расслабившись, он медленно отполз к краю кровати, позволяя игрушке полностью выскользнуть.

Август недовольно заворчал, но, развернувшись, Миша приблизился к нему, поцеловал в плечо — и тот улыбнулся в ответ.

— Это было приятно. Но теперь я хочу смотреть тебе в глаза, — Миша перехватил игрушку у середины и двинул рукой, резко загоняя ее глубже в Августа. — Повернись на бок.

Тот не стал спорить и, молча облизнув губы, повалился на бок, позволяя Мише довести все до завершения.


	25. Секс на голубятне

Из всех голубей Августа, Миша безошибочно опознавал всего троих: Архимеда — самого крупного, Бэкона — наоборот, самого маленького, размером примерно со скворца, и Коперника — единственного, который был не чисто-белым, а с черным пером на шее слева. 

И именно Коперник сейчас с любопытством наблюдал за ними, чуть наклонив голову влево, время от времени шевеля крыльями, точно пытаясь повторить движения мишиной руки.

— Он редко смотрит на кого-нибудь так внимательно, — выдохнул Август, прижавшись к шее Миши. Его дыхание приятно щекотало кожу, отросшая за вечер щетина уже начала царапаться, но это тоже было по-своему приятно. — Похоже, ты ему нравишься.

— Буду считать это комплиментом, — улыбнулся Миша в ответ, опуская свободную руку ему на поясницу, чтобы притянуть Августа ближе.

Запрокинув голову, Август прихватил зубами мочку его уха и тихо усмехнулся. 

Голубятня фабричного района была грязной даже в сравнении с прочими. Это лишенное крыши небольшое одноэтажное здание почти никогда не убиралось, и, скорее всего, не кишело насекомыми только благодаря стараниям самих голубей, потому что Август никогда не уделял уборке должного внимания, разве что время от времени обкатывал пол водой из шланга. Из-за этого здесь всегда царил тяжелый запах, но Августа это не смущало, поэтому он иногда, особенно в солнечные дни, предлагал уединиться именно здесь — и Миша со временем просто привык и к запаху, и к беспокойному курлыканью голубей, явно недовольных тем, что хозяин запер их в клетках.

Впрочем, похоже, голуби тоже начали смиряться. Большинство из них были достаточно умны, чтобы не только запомнить Мишу, но и понять: он нравится их хозяину, они хорошо проводят вместе время, а, значит, не стоит ему мешать и он достоин быть их другом. Некоторые — в том числе Коперник — даже позволяли Мише себя погладить, когда Август после секса снова открывал клетки.

— Это комплимент даже в большей степени, чем ты думаешь, — Август еще раз прихватил его за ухо зубами, а потом — поцеловал в шею. — Кажется, ты вообще первый, кто ему понравился. 

Миша опустил левую руку ниже, чтобы стиснуть его ягодицу, и Август снова вздохнул, а потом обхватил его обеими руками за плечи, стиснув их болезненно сильно, точно хотел прочувствовать каждое движение полностью: поворот кости в суставе, натянутые жилы, пульс, все задействованные мышцы. 

Вечер был прохладным, Август не стал снимать даже полевой халат, но Миша знал его тело достаточно хорошо, чтобы, даже гладя его сквозь множество слоев ткани, легко представить прикосновение к жестким коротким волосам, к маленькой плоской родинке над самой складкой между ягодиц. 

Он никогда раньше не оставался рядом с мужчиной так долго, чтобы изучить его тело полностью, со всеми шрамами, родинками и морщинами. Август стал первым — и сама мысль об этом казалась Мише невероятно захватывающей. 

— В каком-то смысле он — такое же отражение меня, как и Архимед, — продолжил Август. Его дыхание сбивалось, паузы после каждого слова затягивались, но он был намерен довести свою фразу до конца и не собирался останавливаться на полпути, — но Коперник — отражение моей худшей стороны.

Миша мог бы с этим поспорить, хотя бы потому, что Архимед едва ли напоминал «отражение лучшей стороны» — пусть даже речь шла о лучшей стороне такого непростого человека как Август. Но спорить не хотелось. Они пришли сюда не ради этого. 

Он просто улыбнулся, коротко кивая, убыстряя движения руки, уже не опуская ее вниз до основания члена, водя ей от головки к середине ствола и обратно, вслушиваясь во вздохи Августа. Тот, все плотнее вжимая Мишу в то и дело угрожающе скрипевшую дверь, явно не рассчитанную на подобный напор. 

— Так значит, меня полюбила даже твоя худшая сторона? — Миша легко толкнул Августа лбом, но тот не двинулся с места, лишь легко лизнул мочку его уха и снова сдавил ее губами. 

— Именно. — Миша отчетливо слышал улыбку в его голосе, но в то же время почему-то это слово прозвучало очень серьезно. Даже слишком серьезно для Августа. 

Точно извиняясь за эту серьезность, он, наконец, отпустил левое плечо Миши, чтобы, скользнув рукой по груди и животу, накрыть ладонью ширинку, которую уже распирал вставший во всю длину член. Подцепив язычок молнии, Август расстегнул его, продолжая целовать мишину шею — сначала медленная, нежная дорожка поцелуев вниз и вперед, почти до самого кадыка, а потом возвращение к уху, уже грубее, прихватывая кожу зубами, наверняка оставляя следы — высвобождая член. Миша закусил губу, глотая стон, когда Август обвел головку пальцами, размазывая по ней проступивший преякулят.

Коперник расправил крылья и взмахнул ими, точно одобрительно аплодируя поступку хозяина — это была дурацкая мысль, но она почему-то крепко застряла у Миши в голове. Он усмехнулся.

— И не смейся надо мной, — добавил Август, все так же с улыбкой, но серьезно. 

Миша не стал объяснять ему, над чем смеется, а просто молча закрыл глаза, убыстряя движения руки, двинул бедрами Августу навстречу. Тот прижался к его шее губами еще плотнее, тоже наращивая темп, и, несколько секунд спустя, весь мир — даже беспокойное голубиное курлыканье, резкий запах, забиравшаяся под одежду вечерняя прохлада — точно исчез, став совершенно не важным.


	26. Сбруя

То, что на Августе сегодня не его обычное белье, а нечто более интересное, Миша понял еще когда тот снял жилет — сквозь плотную ткань рубашки заметны были темные широкие полосы ремней. Но то, что он себе успел вообразить, пока Август расстегивал пуговицы и стаскивал сапоги, было и вполовину не так соблазнительно как открывшаяся взгляду правда.

— Я недавно разбирал свои вещи, нашел ее и сразу вспомнил, что как-то при тебе ее упоминал, — Август повел плечами. — Подумал, тебе захочется взглянуть поближе.

Миша кивнул, внимательно глядя на него. 

Он видел такие вещи на порнографических снимках и пару раз действительно представлял себе Августа в чем-то подобном — особенно после того, как он сказал, что такого рода сбруя у него есть — но эта была гораздо лучше, гораздо эффектнее чем те, о которых он думал. Более элегантная и, пожалуй, более сложная. 

Широкие ремни из черной кожи оборачивались вокруг его тела, дважды перекрещиваясь — на груди и чуть ниже пупка, а потом спускались к паху, чтобы там, скользнув мимо мошонки, обхватить бедра. Между ремнями были протянуты тонкие стальные цепочки, создававшие некую драпировку, но ничего не прикрывавшую, скорее наоборот — обнажавшую еще больше. Еще по четыре цепочки тянулись от плеч к тонким ремням, оборачивавшим руки у самого локтя; на них поблескивали небольшие кольца — наверное, их можно было бы пристегнуть такими же цепочками к поясу, ограничивая движения, но Август не стал этого делать, ведь это выдало бы его секрет. 

Он прятал сбрую под одеждой несколько часов. 

Миша видел его в душевой после дневного боя, тогда ее еще не было, значит, скорее всего, он надел ее перед тем, как начать ежемесячный осмотр сокомандников, занявший, как всегда, почти четыре часа. 

Она была на Августе, когда он записывал показания тонометра, осматривал корни волос в поисках гнид, ощупывал суставы, считал пульс, выслушивал жалобы. Она была на нем прямо в тот момент, когда он накладывал жгут на мишино предплечье, чтобы вены проступили сильнее и можно было взять анализ крови. 

Конечно, он мог надеть ее прямо перед тем, как отправиться в комнату Миши, но, судя по тому, что местами сбруя успела оставить на коже следы, он провел в ней некоторое время. К тому же, если бы Август переодевался после осмотра, он бы вряд ли стал тратить время на то, чтобы одеться полностью — скорее, ограничился бы теплым халатом, в котором приходил к Мише по вечерам: его проще надеть и проще скинуть. 

К тому же хоть Август и бывал нетерпеливым, он ценил ожидание близости и возможность создать интригу. 

— Да, — сказал Миша, наконец. — Она выглядит потрясающе. Ты выглядишь потрясающе. 

Он сглотнул и сделал шаг Августу навстречу, чтобы взглянуть еще ближе. Прикоснуться. Не только увидеть, но и почувствовать.

Сейчас тело Августа было точно обведено тушью, превращено в ожившую гравюру: обнятые ремнями плечи кажутся еще шире, мышцы подчеркнуты, серебряные нити седины в волосах на груди и животе сливаются с серебристым поблескиванием свисающих петлями цепочек. 

Миша провел пальцами по одному из ремней от перекрестья до того места, где он чуть врезался в бок, оставляя на коже красновато-розовый след, а потом опустился на колени.

Август выглядел слишком соблазнительно, чтобы не заняться с ним любовью прямо сейчас — и слишком величественно, чтобы сделать это иначе.

Обхватив левой рукой свой член, уже начавший наливаться кровью, правой он скользнул вдоль ремня вниз, чуть поддевая его, ощупывая его след.

— Потрясающе, — машинально повторил Миша, подаваясь вперед, плавно двигая обеими руками в одном темпе, чувствуя как разгорается сильнее его собственное возбуждение — и как откликается на прикосновения Август. 

Наклонившись ниже, он обхватил губами открывшуюся головку, не прекращая водить рукой от корня члена до середины ствола, постепенно ускоряя ритм.

Он не впускал член глубоко, лишь водил обильно смоченным слюной языком по самым чувствительным местам, ощущая, как Август чуть подрагивает от напряжения в такт его ласкам. 

Мише потребовалось немного времени, чтобы довести его до оргазма, и сам он кончил почти сразу же после того, как струя спермы выплеснулась на его небо, заполняя рот и вытекая на подбородок. 

Чуть отстранившись, Миша снова запрокинул голову и, снова переведя взгляд на черные ремни сбруи, протянул руку к нижней цепочке — гладкой, теплой от долгой близости с телом. Он чуть оттянул ее, оборачивая вокруг пальца, и прикоснулся к влажным от испарины жестким волосам на животе.

— Оставить сбрую на тот случай, если тебе захочется продолжения? — с улыбкой спросил Август, глядя Мишу по голове, от уха до макушки и обратно, одинаковыми нежными и плавными движениями.

— Не надо, — Миша перехватил его руку, притянул ее к губам и, поцеловав у костяшек, отпустил. — Сними. Я хочу посмотреть на следы. 

Не только посмотреть, конечно, но и пройтись по ним пальцами, растереть, постепенно разглаживая. А потом, может быть, попросить у Августа разрешения самому надеть на него сбрую снова, стоя у зеркала, разглядывая со всех сторон, затянуть все ремни и застегнуть все пряжки.

Впереди оставался еще целый вечер и Миша был уверен, что Август не станет ему отказывать.


	27. Ролевые игры: изнасилование

Миша хотел сделать Августу запоминающийся подарок на день рождения, только и всего. В позапрошлом году он подарил ему красивое издание «На ножах» Лескова в переводе на немецкий, в прошлом — сердце черной косатки, достаточно свежее, чтобы подходить для опытов, и, откровенно говоря, не хотел повторяться. И это показалось ему хорошей идеей: предложить Августу на один день забыть обо всех отказах, запретах и табу. 

«Все, что ты захочешь» — так он сказал, заранее готовясь к новой встрече с Виктором, к болезненным медицинским манипуляциям, даже к близости на глазах у всей команды. 

Но Август выбрал изнасилование. Не настоящее, конечно, просто игру, как он и раньше предлагал, но Миша все равно почувствовал неприятный холодок, когда Август рассказал ему, чего именно хочет.

Но, конечно, Миша не решился ему отказать. Свои обещания забирают назад только лжецы и трусы, а он таким не был. 

Единственное, что его успокаивало — мысль о том, что все произойдет быстро: Август, видимо, понимал, что Мише будет непросто исполнить его желание, и составил максимально простой план действий для него. Мише оставалось только, скрепив сердце, ему следовать. 

Подождав после ужина четверть часа — Август за столом держался подчеркнуто отстраненно, делая вид, что они вовсе не близки — Миша направился к медпункту, на ходу надевая старые кожаные митенки, в которых раньше отправлялся на поле боя. Эта пара начала протираться на костяшках и он ее сменил, но выкидывать не стал. Сейчас он чувствовал себя в них увереннее.

Стискивая руки в кулаки и снова разжимая, он медленно прошел сквозь незапертую приемную, мимо пустых кресел к двери кабинета — и распахнул ее. 

Август стоял к нему спиной, но обернулся, услышав шаги.

— Не ожидал такого позднего визита. Вы отвлекает меня от работы, — он снял очки и аккуратно отложил их в ящик стола. — Надеюсь, у вас есть уважительная причина.

— Конечно.

Миша медленно подошел ближе.

Он не мог просто кинуться на Августа, ему нужно было объяснить свои действия, придумать хотя бы формальный мотив.

— Раз уж ты почти бесполезен на поле боя, доктор, то должен приносить пользу хотя бы вне его. 

— Не смейте так говорить, — Август возмущенно встряхнул головой. Недовольство в его тоне звучало настолько правдоподобно, что Миша успел подумать, что перегнул палку, Август нередко сетовал на то, что на поле боя гораздо чаще помогает другим, чем убивает сам, и даже называл из-за этого себя бесполезным. Вряд ли ему понравилось бы услышать от Миши подобное обвинение.

Но потом тот напомнил себе: они договорились, что если Августу что-то не понравится, он перейдет на немецкий и Миша будет должен немедленно остановиться. А пока Август говорит по-английски — он должен продолжать.

Поэтому, отогнав сомнения, он сгреб Августа в объятья, притянул к себе за плечи и поцеловал в губы — точнее, вцепился в них, кусая, сминая зубами. Август забился, пытаясь вырваться — и Миша немедленно подался назад, отпуская его.

— Перестаньте! — голос все еще звучал сердито, но во взгляде было куда больше любопытства, чем тревоги. 

— Я хочу тебя. И я всегда получаю то, чего хочу. 

Миша вцепился в галстук Августа, дернул ослабленный узел, распуская его, и рванул ворот рубашки так, что верхняя пуговица отскочила прочь.

Август охнул, попятился, но Миша снова притянул его к себе.

Здесь, согласно плану, он должен был ударить. 

И, снова глубоко вдохнув, Миша это сделал. Это была лишь тень удара, стиснутые в кулак пальцы скользнули по челюсти Августа, кожу чуть царапнула жесткая щетина — и тот откинулся назад, вздрогнув от неожиданной боли.

— Не надо, — тихо сказал он, накрывая ладонью место удара. — Пожалуйста, не надо. Не делайте мне больно.

Он часто дышал, его взгляд казался скорее очарованным, чем испуганным и Миша снова напомнил себе, что Август остановит его, если передумает. 

Миша перехватил его руку за запястье, провел до манжета рубашки большим пальцем, но тут же почувствовав, что прикосновение слишком нежное, рванул на себя. 

— Развернись, не вырывайся и больно не будет, — пообещал он, разжимая пальцы. 

Молча кивнув, Август повернулся лицом к столу. Миша, тут же вцепившись в ворот халата, рванул его вниз — можно было бы просто задрать его, но ему показалось уместным это движение, грубое, резкое, не причиняющее боли, хоть и способное испугать. Август послушно отвел руки назад, и еще одним рывком Миша сорвал халат, позволяя ему упасть на пол, а потом подступил ближе, толкая Августа в спину, без слов приказывая ему наклониться.

В принципе, сложная часть закончилась, оставался только грубый секс, и с этим Миша вполне мог справиться. 

Одной рукой расстегивая собственную ширинку, другой он провел вдоль края брюк Августа — он был без ремня — и тот резко дернулся вперед, снова пытаясь освободиться. Зарычав, Миша снова схватил его за руку и прижал ее к столешнице.

Если бы Август действительно хотел вырваться, он бы наверняка смог — уступая Мише в весе и силе, он превосходил его в ловкости и скорости; случись им подраться всерьез, Миша бы не поставил на собственную победу. Но сейчас Август был полностью в его власти и это немного пугало.

— Не вырывайся, — повторил он. Август вздохнул в ответ, но этот вздох был больше похож на стон.

Все так же вжимая его запястье в стол, Миша расстегнул его брюки и новым рывком сдернул их до середины бедер. Кальсон на Августе не было. Он снова шумно, тяжело вздохнул, когда Миша завел руку между его ягодиц, проверяя, смазана ли дырка — да, хорошо подготовился, растянул и смазал себя так, что капли вазелина свободно выскальзывали наружу. Хорошо. Значит, никому не будет больно. 

Растерев по пальцам вазелин, Миша опустил руку ниже, пропихнул ее Августу между ног, и прикоснулся к члену — тот уже стоял. 

В отличие от его собственного. 

Продолжая стискивать запястье Августа, чтобы не выходить из образа, не разрушать атмосферу игры, Миша обхватил другой рукой собственный член и начал ей двигать, стараясь не думать об условиях их игры, а сосредоточиться на самом ощущении физического контакта. Запахе Августа, тепле его тела, того, как сильно он возбуждается от происходящего. Мише мучительно хотелось его сейчас поцеловать, он даже наклонился чуть вперед, но сумел вовремя себя остановить. Нет. Потом, когда они закончат — сколько угодно, но если он сделает это сейчас, то испортит свой подарок. 

Постепенно движения сделали свое дело, и, почувствовав, что он возбужден достаточно, Миша придвинулся ближе, приставил головку к дырке Августа, и, сжав его руку еще сильнее, плавно подался вперед, входя на всю длину. Тот застонал в ответ — и это определенно не был стон боли.

Опустив освободившуюся руку Августу на затылок, Миша прижал его к столу еще плотнее, не давая подняться, и продолжил двигаться вперед-назад, постепенно наращивая скорость, обрушиваясь всей тяжестью, не давая себе ни остановиться, ни задуматься. Все, что ему было нужно — не отвлекаться от выбранного образа, не перебирать волосы Августа, не гладить его запястье, не пытаться удерживаться от слишком резких движений, пусть даже Августу больно ударяться о край стола с каждым толчком вперед. 

Раскачиваясь вперед и назад, Миша старался сосредоточиться на общих ощущениях, но все равно происходящее затягивалось, он начинал сердиться и чувствовал, как от этого спадает возбуждение. Он ощущал все вокруг болезненно остро: тяжесть собственных ботинок, то, как трутся о кожу внутренние швы митенок, как чуть покачивается старый письменный стол под тяжестью двух тел, это отвлекало, и, в итоге, кончив, он едва почувствовал удовольствие, скорее — просто облегчение от самой разрядки.

— Вот так, — тихо сказал он, напоследок снова чуть толкнув Августа в затылок, и попятился к двери, чтобы выйти как можно скорее, и дождаться его уже снаружи, в приемной. 

Застегнув ширинку, он стянул митенки, и, затолкав их в карман штанов, привалился спиной к холодной стене. В голове шумело, но тягостное ощущение развеялось. Размяв запястья, Миша прислушался к доносившимся из-за двери звукам, легко представляя себе, как Август сначала водит рукой по члену, все так же же склонившись над столом, пока, наконец, не кончает с очередным полувздохом-полустоном, потом — медленно распрямляется, приводит в порядок одежду, а после включает медиган, чтобы стереть с лица след удара.

Наконец, он вышел из кабинета, умиротворенно улыбающийся, явно довольный реализацией своего плана. Миша кивнул: отлично, по крайней мере, он не зря старался. 

— Все было прекрасно, Schatz. 

Улыбнувшись, Август нежно провел пальцами по его шее и поцеловал в щеку. Миша обнял его за плечо, притягивая к себе плотнее, прижался лбом ко лбу, окончательно избавляясь от оставшегося после игры муторного ощущения.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду в душевую. Принеси мне мой халат, поднимемся потом к тебе в комнату. — Август отступил на шаг и нахмурился. — Так. Тебе совсем не понравилось.

Это даже не был вопрос.

Миша пожал плечами: 

— Это был подарок для тебя. Не важно, понравилось ли мне.

— Важно. Раз все было так плохо, тебе стоило остановиться. — Он посмотрел Мише в глаза, чуть склонив голову набок. — Я был уверен, что если ты получаешь удовольствие от власти, то эта игра тебе понравится, хотя бы немного. Но, похоже, я ошибался. В следующий раз я подойду к этому вопросу иначе.

Миша не был уверен, что стоило продолжать пытаться искать подход к этому вопросу, но на спор он настроен тоже не был, поэтому просто пожал плечами еще раз. Ему было жаль, что он не оправдал ожидания Августа, но все же он чувствовал облегчение. 

— Давай продолжим чем-нибудь, что понравится и тебе. — Август поцеловал его в щеку еще раз. — Если ты устал, можем просто почитать под общим одеялом. 

— Я подумаю, — кивнул Миша. — Иди в душ. Я тебе принесу халат.


	28. Бладплей/вампиризм

Август любил свои скальпели и пилы, которые использовал в медицинских целях — или на поле боя, уже для убийства, — но когда он хотел добавить немного остроты к интимной близости, он брал старинный ланцет, не использовавшийся больше ни для чего иного. Тот был не менее острым, чем рабочие скальпели, но, со своим широким лезвием, выглядел более угрожающе. 

Миша не особенно любил боль, но не возражал против того, чтобы добавить ее толику к удовольствию — контраст между этими ощущениями создавал захватывающую остроту. К тому же Август, водящий по его коже своим ланцетом, всегда выглядел по-особенному красивым: захваченный моментом, он был похож на зловещего безумного ученого из фильмов ужасов, которые так любил — и эта готовность полностью слиться с увлекшей игрой была просто невероятно очаровательна. 

Первые прикосновения ланцета как правило не ощущались как болезненные, скорее напоминали легкую щекотку, а боль приходила чуть позже, спустя несколько секунд, когда первые проступившие на разрезе капли крови уже начинали собираться вместе и скатываться вниз.

В сущности, лежать голым на операционном столе, пусть даже уже прогретом теплом тела, было куда неприятнее. 

— Я мог бы освежевать тебя полностью, — тихо произнес Август, наклонившись ближе. Свет лампы отражался от его очков и Миша не мог разглядеть его глаза — но легко мог представить себе взгляд: напряженный, захваченный моментом, возбужденный. — Увидеть каждую мышцу полностью обнаженной. 

— Не увлекайся, — тихо сказал Миша и прижал ладонь к его груди. — Ты и так меня немного пугаешь.

— Ты же знаешь: я не стал бы причинять тебе вред, просто посмотрел бы на все твои прекрасные мышцы поближе, а потом восстановил кожу с помощью медигана. Спустя пару минут, не больше. К тому же я мог бы использовать обезболивающее в спрее, чтобы ты совсем ничего не почувствовал. 

Он отложил ланцет и провел пальцами по свежему разрезу под правой мишиной ключице, растирая проступившую липкую кровь, а потом с улыбкой облизал их. 

— У тебя отличный вкус. Иногда я хочу попробовать твое мясо. 

Это звучало довольно пугающе, но, с другой стороны, Миша давно привык к тому, что иногда Август бывает немного эксцентричным. 

Августу нравилась кровь, и не только когда дело касалось сражений — но он действительно ни за что не стал бы причинять Мише вред, в этом тот был уверен. 

— Думаю, ты не стал бы сопротивляться, реши я попробовать кусочек, — тот наклонился ближе.

— Как я могу сопротивляться твоей воле, мой доктор Калигари? — Миша запустил руку в волосы Августа и притянул его к себе, чтобы поцеловать, слизывая с губ металлический вкус собственной крови. Он не возражал против игр с лезвиями, но настроен был на нечто более существенное. 

И Август не возражал.

Он уперся обеими руками в операционный стол, плавно закинул на него ногу и рывком — удивительно грациозно, точно прыгающий на добычу массивный зверь — поднялся на него. 

Миша бы ничуть не удивился, узнав, что Август настоял на установке нового стола — более широкого и более прочного — именно для того, чтобы на нем удобнее было проводить время вдвоем. 

Август стиснул его бедра коленями и наклонился ближе, снова поднимая ланцет.

На этот раз он надрезал кожу уже ближе к шее, с нажимом, держа ланцет почти вертикально. Это было уже более болезненно, но теперь боль слилась с ожиданием удовольствия и отозвалась по всему телу приятной легкой судорогой, которая, точно щелчком ключа в замке зажигания, запустила волну возбуждения: сердце забилось быстрее, пульс эхом отозвался в паху, член чуть приподнялся. 

— Какая интересная реакция, — заметил Август, снова растирая пальцами проступившую на надрезе кровь. — Мне нужно изучить ее тщательнее.

Август потерся бедром об его бедро и Миша почувствовал, как возбуждение начинает нарастать. 

Новый надрез, у самого плеча, был неглубоким и почти безболезненным. 

— Ты иногда напоминаешь мне моего любимого плюшевого медведя, на котором я практиковался в хирургии и наложении швов, когда был ребенком. 

— Такая же покорная жертва?

— Ты большой, теплый и смотришь на меня с нежностью даже когда я тебя режу.

Это было скорее «да», чем «нет», но Миша не возражал. 

Снова собрав проступившую кровь, Август размазал ее по пальцам и ладони, а потом, отложив ланцет, откинулся назад и вытащил из кармана брюк плоскую баночку вазелина. 

Миша чуть приподнялся — саднящая боль, отдававшаяся в надрезах разом стала острее — и расстегнул сначала ширинку Августа, высвобождая уже тоже начавший вставать член, а после и пояс, чтобы можно было приспустить брюки, задрать рубашку, прикоснуться к коже. 

Август зачерпнул вазелин и растер его по ладони, мешая с кровью, а потом — опустился на Мишу. Обхватив их члены смазанной рукой, он прижался губами к еще кровоточащему надрезу и прошептал что-то ласковое на немецком, прежде чем начать движения. 

— Mein Bärchen, — когда он понижал голос, все немецкие слова сливались для Миши в общий рокот. Невероятно мелодичный рокот. Август продолжил о чем-то говорить, а Миша замер, пристроив руку у него на пояснице, зачарованный самим звучанием полузнакомых слов. 

Август попеременно ускорял и снижал темп, зализывая надрезы — боль в них то усиливалась, то снова ослабевала, становясь едва различимой в сравнении с растущим возбуждением, — но не останавливался. 

Да, Миша не особенно любил саму боль, но Август умел наградить его за готовность ее вытерпеть.


	29. Минет с фингерингом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Адептам строгого соблюдения раскладки читать с осторожностью, возможно, даже лучше скипнуть.

Сегодня Август тщательно побрился сразу же после вечернего душа, счистив своей опасной бритвой все едва отросшие жесткие волоски с подбородка и шеи, оставив кожу идеально гладкой. 

Обычно он поступал так только в дни, когда бои заканчивались рано и впереди был долгий вечер, но сегодня решил сделать исключение. И, с точки зрения Миши это было совершенно прекрасно.

С проступившей щетиной Август, конечно, выглядел еще более мужественно, но она диссонировала с его выдержанной элегантностью, добавляла совершенно неуместную небрежность. К тому же гладкую кожу всегда приятнее целовать. 

Впрочем, сам Август не планировал ограничиваться поцелуями — напротив, он явно предпочел покончить с ними как можно скорее, и, едва Миша разжал объятья, позволяя ему чуть отстраниться, тот опустился на колени. Он обнял Мишу за ноги, чуть выше колен, прижался лицом к грубой ткани штанов — и замер на несколько секунд, прежде чем потянуться к ширинке.

Миша запустил пальцы в его волосы и плавно притянул Августа чуть ближе, заставляя поднять голову. Тот охотно согласился; сняв очки и положив их в карман жилета, Август чуть откинулся назад, все так же продолжая удерживать Мишу обеими руками — а тот в ответ нежно провел тыльной стороной ладони по его шее. 

Если Август начинал вечер наедине с падения на колени, это всегда было обещание чего-то интересного.

Расстегнув мишин пояс и штаны, он резко сдернул их вместе с бельем до середины бедра, стреноживая того, не давая возможности отступить — даже если бы Миша и захотел. 

Но он не хотел.

Легко пробежавшись пальцами по его ногам вверх, Август подвел обе руки к пока что вяло болтающемуся члену — и тот немедленно отозвался, еще до самого прикосновения, от одного лишь знакомого тепла. Миша глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как ладони снова чуть отдаляются — но прежде чем разочарование успело стать по-настоящему отчетливым, Август опять наклонился вперед и взял член в рот. 

Он нежно водил губами по едва открывшейся головке, сдвигал языком крайнюю плоть, дразня каждую складку венчика, до тех пор, пока член не встал, наконец, во всю длину.

Ускользая от мишиной руки, все так же перебирающей его жесткие волосы, Август откинулся назад и вытащил из кармана брюк баночку вазелина.

Зачерпнув вазелин двумя пальцами, Август щедро размазал его по ладоням, а потом, пристроив одну руку у самого основания мишиного члена, добавил на пальцы еще.

— Надеюсь, ты не против? — с едва слышной усмешкой спросил он, заводя руку Мише между ног, и дальше, выше, чтобы, раздвинув ягодицы, нащупать дырку. 

Нет, Миша вовсе не был против. 

В отличие от Августа, он не считал, что перед проникновением так уж обязательна очищающая клизма — ну, а Август вовсе не был брезглив. 

Он чуть надавил на сомкнутую дырку, без лишних слов предлагая Мише поддаться — и тот послушно расслабился. Смазанные вазелином пальцы легко проскользнули внутрь. Август ввел их одним плавным движением и сразу же неспешно потянул наружу, чуть раздвигая в стороны.

А потом, распустив быстрым движением узел галстука и расстегнув верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, — снова наклонился ближе, захватывая губами головку члена. Пару раз лизнул ее, точно гадая, что лучше сделать дальше, и, секунду спустя, впустил член внутрь полностью, позволяя упереться в подрагивающую мягкую глотку.

Вздохнув, Миша толкнулся вперед и, отвечая на это движение, Август пропихнул пальцы глубже, с нажимом проводя по самому чувствительному месту, откинулся назад, выпуская влажный от слюны член изо рта, и перехватил его другой рукой чуть ближе к середине ствола. Миша мог бы опять притянуть его к себе ближе, но не стал, позволяя ему самому решать. В конце концов, это была его игра, самому Мише оставалось только подчиняться приказам — и получать удовольствие.

Он погладил Августа по скуле, провел большим пальцем по виску, ероша жесткие седые волосы. Август вздохнул в ответ. Он наверняка был возбужден и сам, но собирался сначала довести до оргазма Мишу — и тот уже предвкушал момент, когда Август попросит об ответной услуге. 

Тот продолжил двигать пальцами, внутри и снаружи в одном ритме, водя по всем чувствительным местам, а потом опять подался вперед, скользнул языком по головке, легко прихватил губами, но не открыл рот, не впустил внутрь снова. Вместо этого, наклонившись еще ближе, он прижался к мишиному члену шеей. Медленно водя готовой из стороны в сторону, Август терся об него, продолжая водить рукой вперед и назад. Влажная от слюны и проступившего предэякулята головка приятно скользила по гладковыбритой коже, Миша чувствовал — или ему казалось, что он чувствует сквозь нарастающее возбуждение — все вдохи и выдохи Августа, его пульс, то, как дергается кадык, когда тот сглатывает слюну. Это невероятно отчетливое ощущение было почти таким же захватывающим, как то, которым все тело отзывалось на движения пальцев внутри, проскальзывавших глубже, а потом снова спускавшихся до самого края дырки, припухшего и чувствительного. 

Покачиваясь вперед и назад, водя рукой по члену, от основания к середине ствола и обратно, Август постепенно наращивал скорость — до тех пор, пока, с новым вздохом, Миша не кончил, все же притянув того к себе ближе. Август запрокинул голову, подставляя шею под выплескивавшиеся на кожу струи спермы, не прекращая перебирать пальцами внутри до тех пор, пока тот не выпустил все, до последней капли.

Жар возбуждения постепенно сменился на приятное тепло удовлетворения, мягко разливавшееся внутри.

Еще раз погладив Августа по голове, Миша опустился с ним рядом на колени и вернулся к поцелуям — прижался губами к порозовевшим губам, скользнул вниз, к подбородку, и ниже — чтобы собрать с шеи капли собственной спермы прежде чем они все сползут под ворот рубашки. 

И на этот раз Август не стал его торопить или отстраняться.


	30. Секс на природе

— Прямо здесь? — Миша огляделся. Жилых корпусов отсюда не было видно, и даже силуэт лесопилки едва просматривался, но все же возможность, что их застанут врасплох его несколько беспокоила.

В отличие от Августа, которого явно снова захватило желание — даже в полумраке Миша отчетливо видел, как голодно блестят его глаза. Ему стоило догадаться, что Август предложил его отправиться в лес именно поэтому. 

Это было приятное место, тихое — не считая доносившегося со стороны пруда кваканья лягушек — пахнущее прелыми листьями и стоялой хвоей. Достаточно укромное для поцелуев и объятий. Они с Августом нередко здесь проводили время вечерами, гуляли вдоль старой просеки или сидели на поваленном стволе дерева, но еще никогда не занималась здесь любовью.

Что ж, похоже, Август решил исправить это упущение.

— Мы можем сделать все быстро, — он с улыбкой провел кончиками пальцев вдоль мишиной ключицы до самого плеча, и, подступив еще на шаг ближе, пристроил другую руку у него на пояснице. Тот почувствовал, как внутри разливается теплой волной возбуждение, еще не обжигающе-горячее, но готовое стать таким в любой момент. 

— Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы нас обнаружили.

— Не думаю, что кто-то сейчас сюда придет.

Август был прав. Конечно, на лесопилку, находившуюся у самого края фабричного района, нередко кто-нибудь выбирался, чтобы посидеть на берегу озера или прогуляться вдоль края леса, но мало кто заходил в него глубже и добирался до просеки, тем более, что сейчас время было уже позднее, а темнеть начинало все раньше.

И на самом деле, ему совсем не хотелось спорить.

С коротким кивком Миша снова прижался к нему плотнее и, поцеловав в подбородок, опустил руку ниже, чтобы расстегнуть пояс брюк, а потом заняться ширинкой. Август явно уже начал возбуждаться, но пока не дошел до полной готовности. Миша провел большим пальцем вдоль всей его длины, от корня к головке и обратно. Тот чуть дернулся в ответ и Миша обхватил его пальцами. 

В ответ Август прижался губами к его шее, чуть прихватил ртом кожу — уже не поцелуй, но еще не укус — Миша почувствовал, как это прикосновение отдается в его теле новой теплой волной возбуждения.

— Не торопись. Раздень меня, — шепнул ему на ухо Август. — Хочу почувствовать все. 

— Ты не замерзнешь, если я тебя раздену? 

Август замер на пару секунд, явно задумавшись, чуть нахмурился — он определенно понимал, что Миша прав, но в то же время не собирался отказываться от своих планов. 

— Хотя бы спусти брюки, — сказал он, наконец. 

— Хорошо. — Миша кивнул, снова прошелся пальцами вдоль края пояса, подцепляя его, ослабляя, вытаскивая из шлевок, медленно, плавно, не прекращая двигать другой рукой. Август чуть откинулся назад, позволяя ему стянуть брюки вместе с кальсонами вниз. На бледной коже мгновенно обозначились бугорки мурашек — вечер определенно был прохладным. 

Здесь зимы редко бывали суровыми, но зато осень наступала всегда внезапно. Еще недавно вечера были достаточно теплыми, чтобы Август запланировал сегодняшнее их свидание — но теперь уже холода подступили близко и он, возможно, жалел, что не продумал свой план лучше. Но отказываться от него, конечно, не собирался.

Миша обхватил его обеими руками за бедра и растер их, разгоняя кровь. Кожа мгновенно порозовела, а было съежившийся от холода член снова начал набухать, приподнимаясь. 

— Свои тоже, — добавил Август. — Я хочу тебя почувствовать. 

С новым коротким кивком, Миша расстегнул собственный пояс и ширинку, другой рукой привычно обхватывая член Августа, немедленно вставший крепче. Его собственный сразу же чуть дернулся в ответ. 

Миша подступил ближе — сухая ветка шумно хрустнула под ногой — готовый обхватить рукой оба члена, но Август явно был настроен на нечто другое и уперся Мише в грудь раскрытой ладонью, явно без слов приказывая остановиться.

— Подожди, давай сзади, — Август оттолкнул его, чтобы резко развернуться лицом к толстому стволу старого дерева и упереться в него ладонями для устойчивости. 

Миша скользнул руками по спине Августа — тот повел в ответ плечами, зная, что движения мышц будут отчетливо ощутимы даже сквозь плотную ткань жилета и пиджака. И что именно их сейчас Миша и хотел почувствовать.

— Чего ты хочешь? — Миша прижал ладонь к его паху, пока еще не лаская, скорее обещая ласку.

— Между ног. Хочу почувствовать, как ты на меня наваливаешься всем весом. 

Беззаботный жук прополз по пальцам Августа, но тот, похоже, даже не заметил, слишком захваченный моментом.

Миша поцеловал его в затылок, прежде чем пристроиться сзади и начать движение.

Это оказалось менее удобно, чем он себе представлял. 

Время от времени они сходились вот так: Миша пристраивал член у Августа между бедер и двигался как при проникновении — тот находил это приятным, тем более, что кожа в этих местах у него была очень чувствительной. Но раньше они всегда проделывали это в постели — или на полу — так что Август ложился или опускался на четвереньки. Стоя же повторять привычные движения было неожиданно неудобно. Напряженные мышцы бедер сдавливали его слишком плотно, но при одной мысли о том, чтобы смазать член слюной, тот начинал сжиматься — это предложение даже в голове звучало неприятно холодно.

Миша плавно потерся членом о внутреннюю сторону бедра Августа, все так же накрывая ладонью его пах, чувствуя, как упирается в руку влажная головка. 

Август тихо застонал, поторопливая его и Миша снова пришел в движение.

— Стоило захватить вазелин.

— Просто не торопись, — тихо сказал Август, потираясь об его ладонь. — Я уверен, что мы сможем согреться и без лишней спешки. 

Миша подался вперед, упираясь свободной рукой в толстый ствол дерева, а Август чуть приподнялся ему навстречу, расставляя ноги чуть шире и немного расслабляясь.

Теперь Мише было несколько удобнее и, еще пару раз качнув бедрами вперед, примериваясь, он, наконец, почувствовал, как именно лучше продолжить. Плавно наращивая темп, он прижался лбом к плечу Августа, и, обернув пальцами его член, начал водить рукой в том же постепенно нарастающем ритме, чувствуя привычное ответное возбуждение. 

Темный лесной вечер обнимал их обоих и это было удивительно умиротворяющее ощущение. Они вдвоем в темноте, и никого рядом, кроме поющих сверчков, да кричащей где-то вдалеке выпи.

Август застонал, толкаясь ему навстречу, и, улыбнувшись, Миша снова прижался губами к его затылку, плавно ускоряя темп движений. Густые лесные тени спрятали их обоих от любого незваного наблюдателя. Эта мысль определенно успокаивала и Миша позволил себе полностью отдаться ощущениям.


	31. Спанкинг

Это задумывалось как очередная игра, но, несмотря на умение Августа вживаться в образ, Миша так и не смог его представить его непослушным мальчишкой, заслуживающим наказания — за то, что плохо ел, не мыл руки или брал без спроса чужие вещи. Они не раз пробовали довести игру до конца, но ничего толком не получалось, и не из-за того, что Мише казалась неправильной мысль о физических наказаниях. 

Впрочем, то, что игра проваливалась снова и снова, Августа не огорчало, его вполне устраивала готовность Миши перейти сразу к заключительной части. То есть положить его себе на колени и отшлепать.

Это было довольно странно, но по-своему увлекательно — как и многое из того, что предлагал Август. 

Сейчас тот, полностью раздетый, лежал, упираясь в пол руками, прижавшись пахом к его коленям, выставив зад в готовности к первому удару. Зад у него был красивый, не слишком волосатый, но и не голый, не слишком округлый, несмотря на накачанные мышцы, скорее немного квадратный — в самый раз, чтобы его приятно было гладить. И поэтому, прежде чем начать, Миша не стал себе отказывать в этом удовольствии, пусть даже Август недовольно заворчал, поторапливая его. 

Впрочем, Миша не заставил его ждать слишком долго.

Первый удар — совсем легкий, но звонкий, ладонь едва задела кожу, но Август чуть напрягся, принимая его, прижался к нему плотнее сразу же, и замер. Миша тоже остановился на несколько секунд, позволяя тому снова расслабиться — расслабленные мышцы всегда приятнее отзываются на удар. 

Он не особенно любил причинять боль — по крайней мере, вне поля боя — но ему всегда нравилось чувствовать, как Август возбуждается от его ударов. 

Следующий шлепок был сильнее и пришелся выше, к самому началу складки между ягодиц. Август охнул и снова напрягся, всего на секунду — и тут же расслабился, принимая третий удар. 

Миша старался наращивать силу постепенно, двигая рукой то вверх, до самого начала складки между ягодиц, то вниз, до середины бедер, чувствуя, как постепенно мышцы расслабляются, а кожа становится все горячее.

Член Августа, прижимавшийся к мишиному бедру, твердел едва ли не с каждым новым шлепком, и, после очередного, Август начал протираться об Мишу, задевая его собственный член бедром. Грубая ткань штанов не особо подходила для того, чтобы возиться по ней туда-сюда, но Августа возможная болезненность происходящего вполне устраивала.

А, значит, устраивала и Мишу.

Он продолжал шлепки, стараясь чередовать слабые и сильные. Бледная кожа горела под его ладонью ярко-красным от прилившей крови, да и сама ладонь постепенно начинала ныть, но он не останавливался. И дело было не только в нежелании разочаровывать Августа — ему и самому нравилось это ощущение замкнутого круга повторяющихся движений. Все просто, как в бою, легко захватывает, но требует полной сосредоточенности.

Каждый новый отпечаток ладони на пару секунд становился почти белым, но почти сразу же прилившая кровь окрашивала его в алый. 

Удар за ударом — выше или ниже, тише или громче, они повторялись снова и снова. И точно так же повторялись движения Августа — вперед и назад, не пытаясь выдерживать определенный ритм, до тех пор, пока после очередного удара тот не кончил с коротким стоном. 

Кончая, он продолжал двигаться, не сбавляя темпа. Миша чувствовал, как расплывается теплое пятно на ткани его штанов, и это ощущение, само по себе — едва ли приятное, но из-за близости Августа ставшее невероятно захватывающим, отозвалось во всем его теле обжигающе горячим эхом.

Наконец, Август замер, снова почти полностью расслабившись, лишь упираясь в пол руками. Он тяжело дышал, на шее даже со спины был виден проступивший румянец.

Миша снова провел ладонью по ягодицам Августа. Тот в ответ издал тихий звук, не то стон, не то вздох, и Мише показалось, что это — предложение сделать что-то ещё, продолжить, не повторяясь.

Потянувшись, он взял с прикроватной тумбы баночку вазелина и зачерпнул немного, чтобы пройтись пальцами по покрасневшей коже, представляя себе саднящее ощущение боли.

— Думаю, — Август почти выдохнул это слово, — мне лучше встать. 

— Подожди, — Миша нежно прижал его к себе свободной рукой. — Я понимаю, что у тебя есть медиган, но... 

Он провел смазанными пальцами по разгоряченной и припухшей коже. Та жадно впитывала вазелин, но краснота не уходила, и Миша зачерпнул из баночки еще. 

Следы от отдельных ударов уже не были видны, но Миша их помнил, и старался повторить их, растереть вазелин рукой по каждому, точно заглаживая беспорядочные отпечатки собственной ладони.

— Ты же понимаешь, что следы от ударов ладонью не требуют обработки? — Август делал паузу после каждого слова, явно все еще пытаясь выровнять дыхание. — И это не заживляющая мазь.

— Если тебе можно притворяться непослушным ребенком, мне можно притворяться, что это — заживляющая мазь, — Миша пожал плечами. — И что она тебе нужна.

Август хмыкнул в ответ, прижимаясь к нему чуть плотнее. Он определенно получал удовольствие от происходящего, хоть и не такое острое, как от ударов — он не возбуждался, но охотно подавался руке навстречу, в то же время не напрягаясь слишком сильно. Он ласкался, не требуя большего.

На самом деле, Миша не был уверен, почему именно ему самому так нравится происходящее — дело ли в желании доставить удовольствие, в заботе, в простом очаровании прикосновения к голой коже, еще помнящей удары, или в том, как удивительно приятно было держать Августа на коленях, уже без необходимости его шлепать.

Причина не имела ни малейшего значения.

— Интересно, смогу ли я использовать это настойчивое желание заботиться обо мне, чтобы раскрыть твою властную сторону? — голос Августа все еще звучал приглушенно, а дыхание оставалось беспокойным, но теперь в его тоне явно преобладало любопытство. 

— Не думаю, что у меня есть властная сторона, — возразил Миша, продолжая нежно водить пальцами по покрасневшей коже, размазывая уже не впитывавшийся вазелин. Его собственный член ныл от возбуждения, но Миша не торопился им заняться, ему слишком нравилось ощущение прикосновения, и то, как расслабленно лежал у него на коленях Август, уже не готовившийся к новым ударам, а просто наслаждавшийся лаской уже не меньше, чем недавней болью. — Это — всего лишь забота. Я ничего не приказываю, не требую, не пытаюсь тебя контролировать. 

Август только еще раз хмыкнул в ответ, явно не настроенный на спор, и снова опустил голову.


	32. Римминг

Миша пришел в комнату Августа, твердо намереваясь начать серьезный разговор — их контракт скоро заканчивался и, похоже, его обновления в этом году ждать не стоило. По крайней мере, мисс Поллинг, в отличие от прежних лет, уходила от прямых вопросов, и это само по себе выглядело довольно однозначным ответом.

Но Август явно не был настроен на серьезные разговоры, и, едва завершив приветственный поцелуй, накинул на него потертый кожаный ошейник, и, затянув — не сильно, не мешая дышать — спросил, готов ли Миша на этот вечер стать послушным псом и «вылизать его как следует».

Это звучало слишком соблазнительно, чтобы отказаться, поэтому Миша, конечно, согласился, и Август, довольно кивнув, сбросил халат, оставшись в одной пижаме; ему очень шел ее винный оттенок, но штаны были заметно коротковаты и полностью открывали взгляду лодыжки — довольно тонкие, изящные, даже слишком изящные для крепкого, рослого мужчины. 

Почти хрупкие.

Небольшое несовершенство, казавшееся Мише совершенно очаровательным, не в последнюю очередь потому, что «хрупкость» — не то слово, которое пришло бы ему в голову использовать для описания Августа.

— На колени, — скомандовал Август, поворачиваясь к нему спиной и Миша охотно выполнил приказ, опустившись на пол у его ног.

В конце концов, для серьезных разговоров можно будет найти время позже.

Он придвинулся ближе, подцепил пальцами пояс штанов Августа, стянул их ниже, до середины голеней и тот чуть раздвинул ноги, позволяя Мише устроиться удобнее, и, наклонившись вперед, уперся руками в изножье кровати. 

Облизав пальцы, Миша завел их между его ягодиц, привычно нашаривая дырку, все еще влажную от выпущенной воды и которым была смазана клизма — Август, конечно, подготовился сам, как всегда оставив для Миши лишь финальную часть близости — это было немного досадно, но не настолько, чтобы в чем-то его упрекать. Явно ощущавшиеся отдушка вазелина и запах мыла не могли перебить собственный запах Августа; Миша прижался лбом к его ягодице и сделал глубокий вдох, одновременно плавно надавливая пальцами на дырку, чувствуя, как та податливо раскрывается, впуская подушечки внутрь. 

Август на секунду напрягся, чуть сжав пальцы, но тут же снова расслабился с коротким вздохом впуская их глубже. Почти без смазки они входили медленно, Миша старался не торопиться, хотя знал, что Август не будет возражать против небольшой боли — но ему самому это казалось сейчас неправильным и неуместным. Лучше быть осторожным. 

Прикрыв глаза, Миша провел языком по коже и тут же легко прихватил ее губами — заталкивая пальцы уже на всю длину, нашаривая чувствительные точки. Август довольно заворчал, чуть подаваясь навстречу пальцам, и Миша двинул ими в ответ, привычно поглаживая нужное место — постепенно наращивая темп, но осторожно, чтобы не причинить неудобство, не натереть, ничем не навредить. 

Продолжая двигать пальцами, Миша подался еще чуть ближе, опустив голову, провел кончиком языка по внутренней стороне бедра, до самой промежности, и прижался губами к мошонке. Август подался ему навстречу, разводя ноги еще чуть шире, и, уперевшись свободной рукой в его бедро, Миша подался вперед, чтобы вобрать мошонку в рот полностью.

Упрямые, чуть колючие волосы прилипли к небу, щекотали язык, но не вызывая тошноты, наоборот, это было приятно: он чувствовал одновременно тяжесть яиц, жесткость волос и нежность прикрытой ими кожи. Он чувствовал, как чуть давит на горло ошейник, как постепенно ускоряется его пульс и твердеет его член. На этот раз возбуждение не было стремительным, оно медленно разливалось внутри, согревая его, отгоняя лишние мысли.

— К делу, — скомандовал Август. Даже в этой отрывистой фразе было слышно, как сбивается его дыхание. 

Миша подался назад, выпуская мошонку изо рта, чуть приподнял голову, высвобождая руку, и, наконец, уткнулся в складку между ягодиц Августа лицом, чтобы, припав еще ближе, провести языком по уже растянутой дырке, а потом протолкнуть его внутрь, выпуская побольше слюны. 

Август двинул бедрами, точно пытаясь подстроиться под какой-то собственный ритм — Миша не видел, но легко мог представить себе, как тот обхватывает пальцами полувставший член и медленно начинает водить рукой, приводя его в полную готовность. Конечно, Миша не мог ему не помочь и, продвинувшись еще ближе, завел язык так глубоко, как только мог, напрягая его, стараясь заполнить Августа, раскрыть сильнее, наслаждаясь необычным прикосновением. Он расстегнул ширинку и выпустил наружу свой член, чтобы, вслед за Августом, дойти до полной готовности.

Правильный врач, несомненно, посчитал бы это все очень антисанитарным и не стал бы заниматься подобным. Но Август, к счастью, таким не был. И ему нравились подобные ласки.

Продолжая ощупывать напряженным языком гладкие стенки, водя по своему члену правой рукой, левую Миша прижал к голени Августа и медленно двинул ей вниз, стараясь не сбиваться с ритма. Август, похоже, едва ощутил это прикосновение, слишком увлеченный остальными ласками. 

Миша скользнул ладонью по своду стопы, чувствуя, как эхом отдается в сосудах отчаянно бьющийся пульс, а потом пристроил руку на лодыжке, поглаживая большим пальцем выступающую косточку стопы. 

Чуть откинувшись назад, он высвободил язык, чтобы снова пройтись кончиком по самому краю дырки, припухшей, влажной от выпущенной слюны. Он мог бы снова запустить внутрь пальцы, но не хотел разрывать контакт, и просто продолжал вылизывать Августа, дожидаясь момента, когда тот, чуть выгнувшись, кончит себе в ладонь с очередным коротким вздохом.

Пробормотав что-то на немецком — слишком тихо, чтобы Миша мог разобрать — Август вытер руку об пижамную куртку и сильнее ухватился за спинку изножья кровати. 

Возможно, он ожидал, что Миша закончит сегодняшнюю близость сокрушительным штурмом, но тот был настроен иначе.

Он чуть отодвинулся и снова прижался лицом к ягодице Августа, опять чуть прихватил губами кожу, продолжая двигать рукой, до тех пор, пока тоже не кончил.

Определенно, это было куда более приятнее сложных разговоров, и, на пару секунд прикрыв глаза, позволив себе потеряться в ощущении происходящего, Миша решил, что время для серьезных разговоров еще найдется, а сегодняшний вечер они вполне могут целиком посвятить друг другу.


	33. Утро в одной постели

Они редко оставались друг у друга на всю ночь. Кровати в их комнатах были слишком маленькими, лежать приходилось совсем вплотную, к тому же Август иногда просыпался ни свет, ни заря, чтобы навестить голубей, или, наоборот, проводил в медпункте полночи за экспериментами и работой с лабораторными журналами. Но, время от времени, особенно когда было прохладно, исключения все же случались. 

И вчера был как раз один из таких вечеров. Сначала Август чуть задержался после того, как они закончили заниматься любовью — они устроились под одеялом вместе, Миша дочитывал газету, привезенную из города в прошлые выходные, а сам Август что-то набрасывал в своем старом блокноте, потом — взглянул на часы и, заранее зная ответ, спросил, может ли здесь заночевать. Конечно, Миша не стал возражать и вытащил из шкафа плед, который давно держал на этот случай. 

Сегодня Миша проснулся первым и теперь, пользуясь моментом, наблюдал за спящим Августом, лежавшем на боку, прижимаясь к спиной. 

В последние недели он вернулся к опытам с регенерационными способностями медигана, переводя их на клеточный уровень. Миша с трудом понимал описание всей технологии — тем более, что иногда, устав подбирать слова на английском, Август срывался на немецкий, — но общую идею уловил: после небольшой доработки медиган оказался способен не только заживлять раны, но и омолаживать все тело. Звучало скорее рискованно, чем захватывающе, но Август, конечно, проэкспериментировал на себе. Он не говорил об этом вслух, но догадаться было нетрудно: в конце лета его затылок был почти полностью седым, а теперь волосы снова стали черными и вряд ли он начал их красить. К тому же морщины в уголках глаз и на лбу заметно разгладились. Сейчас, когда он спал, это было особенно заметно.

Миша солгал бы, если бы сказал, что это все его ничуть не расстроило. Во-первых, ему не нравилось само то, что Август ставил опыты на себе, хотя они выглядели довольно опасно — насколько он сам понимал, ошибка могла привести к каким-нибудь чудовищным трансформациям, не лучше тех, что пережил хлеб. Во-вторых, ему просто нравилась седина и морщины, и он уже начал по ним скучать. В-третьих, что беспокоило Мишу больше всего, это выглядело так, как будто Август уже запланировал поиск нового возлюбленного после расставания, к которому их подтолкнет завершение контракта — возможно, он рассчитывал на кого-то, кто предпочитает мужчин помоложе. Конечно, скорее всего это была пустая ревность, но Миша все равно чувствовал смутное беспокойство. 

Сейчас, впрочем, он позволил себе откинуть его подальше и просто наслаждаться моментом. 

Принято говорить, что спящие люди выглядят по-особенному мирно, но Августу это слово не подходило и Миша не мог даже мысленно так его назвать. Спящий Август был в высшей степени спокоен, да, но это не означало, что ему не снится, как он кого-нибудь убивает или собирает очередное адское изобретение. Возможно, будь он более мирным, с ним было бы проще, но, скорее всего, и не так интересно проводить вместе время. 

Миша плавно поднес руку к плечу Августа, собираясь его погладить, но замер, так и не прикоснувшись — не хотелось будить того слишком рано: мало ли, вдруг он сразу решит уйти — чтобы покормить голубей, например, или успеть перенастроить медиган до первого боя. Поэтому Миша просто провел ладонью по воздуху вдоль плеча Августа, вниз, к локтю, ощущая тепло его тела даже сквозь ткань пижамы. 

— Я не сплю, — тихо сказал Август, не меняя позы, даже не открывая глаз. — Так что можешь делать все, что хочешь.

Миша мог бы спросить его, давно ли он не спит, и почему не показал этого раньше, но решил, что вряд ли это действительно важно. Август чуть потерся об его бок, прижимаясь еще чуть плотнее и Миша почувствовал, как это ощущение отзывается у него внутри приятным теплом — еще не возбуждением, но вполне ясным его предчувствием. 

— Guten Morgen, — неуверенно произнес он. Миша пытался учить немецкий, но тот давался в разы тяжелее английского — наверное, в его голове просто не хватало места для трех языков.

— У тебя ужасный акцент, но мне нравится, как он звучит. И мне определенно нравится просыпаться рядом с тобой. 

Вторая часть этой фразы звучала насколько многообещающе и тепло, что Миша не задумываясь простил грубость первой части; в конце концов, с Августом иначе не получалось — иногда он говорил что-то лишнее, что Миша предпочитал пропустить мимо ушей. 

— Мне тоже. Я хочу просыпаться с тобой рядом каждое утро.

Август, наконец, перевернулся на спину. Кровать чуть заскрипела — она уже привыкла к их общей тяжести, но, порой, все же о себе напоминала. 

— Звучит так, как будто ты правда собираешься провести рядом со мной остаток дней, а это определенно не самое разумное решение.

— И что с того? — Миша пожал плечами. Он не был уверен, что Август говорит серьезно, но все же это было неплохое начало для того крайне важного разговора, к которому он все никак не мог подобраться.

— Ты не похож на человека, принимающего неразумные решения. Даже когда речь о чем-то, чего ты очень хочешь.

Это не было толком ни согласием, ни отказом, и Миша невольно нахмурился, пытаясь подобрать подходящие слова для ответа, но в голову не шло ничего подходящего — и, конечно, Август перехватил продолжение разговора раньше:

— А знаешь, чего хочу я? — спросил он, и его рука скользнула вниз по мишиному животу к резинке пижамных штанов. Август поддел ее кончиками пальцев, чуть приподнимая — и Миша почувствовал, как его член чуть приподнимается.

— И это — разумное решение. 

— Несомненно, — кивнул Август и с улыбкой прижался к его плечу лицом, запуская руку под резинку.


	34. Ролевые игры: слуга и хозяин

Август не раз упоминал, что родом из богатой семьи, в детстве у него была прислуга, но впоследствии он ее лишился, вместе с большей частью семейного состояния и статуса — хотя это, похоже, его не особенно огорчало.

Для Миши прислуга была скорее чем-то из книг, вроде конюшни с породистыми скакунами и личного особняка, он никогда не думал о ней всерьез. Но мысль о служении, об исполнении приказов, его настолько увлекала, что, отчасти Миша ревновал даже к тем, кто когда-то помогал юному Августу одеваться: в конце концов, это подразумевало особое доверие, которое, может, и было далеко от возникшего между ними, но все же выглядело довольно интересным. 

Поэтому именно это они и выбрали как сценарий для своей следующей игры: Август — хозяин, Миша — верный личный лакей, который должен привести в порядок его одежду. 

— Я хочу выглядеть идеально за сегодняшним ужином, — сказал Август таким тоном, как будто в этом ужине правда было что-то особенное. — Уверен, ты сможешь мне помочь.

— Постараюсь, хозяин, — Миша кивнул, внимательно глядя на небольшую полку, где лежало несколько щеток. Вряд ли этого хватило бы для полноценного ухода за одеждой — Август никогда не уделял этому достаточного внимания — но для игры будет вполне достаточно.

Взяв первую попавшуюся щетку, Миша подступил к Августу вплотную, и наугад прошелся щеткой по плечам, смахивая невидимые пылинки. Август стоял неподвижно, принимая каждое прикосновение с показным равнодушием, но Миша был уверен: тот уже начал разогреваться, уже чувствовал как внутри всего тела постепенно собирается приятное нервное возбуждение, готовое превращаться в сексуальное — хотя бы потому, что он сам сейчас чувствовал примерно то же самое: сердце начинало биться быстрее, но пульс еще не отзывался эхом во всем теле, а тепло, собиравшееся внутри живота и мягкой волной пока не стало обжигающим.

Это была самая интересная часть подобных игр: то, что, даже не делая ничего по-настоящему сексуального, они заводили друг друга, готовили к кульминации, просто создавая атмосферу. К тому же само отыгрывание выбранной роли было по-своему любопытным, давало возможность взглянуть на все иначе.

Закончив с плечами, Миша аккуратно поправил узел галстука, и, удобнее перехватив щетку, зашел Августу за спину, чтобы продолжить чистку. 

Он водил щеткой вверх-вниз короткими движениями, плавно продвигаясь от левого плеча к лопатке, и дальше, к позвоночнику, скорее просто ожидая новых приказов, чем по-настоящему играя — это явно был просто пролог, дебют. Как бы ни нравилось ему прикасаться к спине Августа, пока что само по себе происходящее не особенно увлекало. Атмосфера происходящего была интересной, но Миша уже ожидал действия, перехода к миттельшпилю.

— Отлично, — сказал, наконец, Август, чуть поводя плечами. — Думаю, моя одежда в порядке. Займись лучше обувью. 

Он явно знал, что именно нечто подобное Миша и хочет услышать больше всего: каким бы увлекательным ему ни казалось само подчинение, но возможность заодно уделить внимание обуви Августа, его ногам, которые он так обожал, делала происходящее еще более интересным.

— Хорошо, хозяин, — коротко кивнув, Миша опустился на колени и взял с полки банку гуталина, накрытую старой мягкой тряпицей, уже промасленной и покрытой черными разводами. 

Резкий запах гуталина вовсе не казался ему неприятным, наоборот, он добавлял происходящему определенное очарование: чем правдоподобнее атрибутика, тем увлекательнее игра. 

Обычно Август полностью сменял одежду после завершения боев, но сегодня предпочел лишь частичную перемену, оставшись в брюках-галифе, и своих кирзовых сапогах, зная, что Мише они нравятся больше, чем обычные туфли. Да, сапоги были лишены элегантности, но его привлекало их грубоватое очарование части военной формы — и то, как они обхватывали голени Августа, подчеркивая их силу, в сочетании с изяществом лодыжек. Едва ли можно было придумать лучшую обувь для подобной игры.

Зачерпнув немного гуталина, Миша плавно провел тряпицей вдоль голенища вверх, представляя себе, как напрягаются мышцы, как, наверное, чуть розовеет кожа, когда его прикосновения разгоняют кровь. Это нельзя было сравнить с настоящим массажем — но ощущения были похожими, разве что теперь в фокусе была власть, контроль, а не просто желание доставить удовольствие.

Мысль о власти приятно отозвалась внутри и Миша почувствовал, как его член приходит в движение. Сочетание подчинения и столь увлекательной работы определенно увлекало.

Упираясь свободной рукой в пол, Миша медленно двинул другой на себя, плотно прижимая тряпицу, старательнее размазывая уже нанесенный гуталин, втирая его в сапог. Он не особенно хорошо разбирался в чистке обуви — конечно, собственные ботинки он обрабатывал, защищая швы от воды, не более того, но для игры этого должно быть достаточно.

Устроившись удобнее, он наклонился ниже и, развернув тряпицу, полностью накрыл ей мысок сапога, чтобы, потирая его ладонью, собрать лишнюю пыль, прежде чем продолжить полировать. Миша не видел пальцы Августа, но мог почувствовать их, чуть надавливая, мог легко вообразить себе все мелочи, виденные столько раз. 

Процесс увлекал его все больше: в происходящем действительно чувствовалось особое доверие, и это добавляло очарования. Невозможность прикоснуться к ступне Августа, в сочетании с близостью этого прикосновения, создавало напряжение, примешивавшееся к возбуждению, усиливая его многократным эхом.

— Довольно, — строго произнес Август. — Думаю, обувь тоже в порядке. Переходи к следующей части. 

— Подождите, хозяин. Я должен почистить ваши сапоги как следует, — возразил Миша, снова взяв баночку с гуталином. — Я должен довести все до конца.

Он не вжился в роль настолько хорошо, как хотел бы, но его определенно увлекало происходящее, к тому же возможность чуть затянуть происходящее, подразнить Августа, не выходя за пределы своей подчиненной роли, казалась очень приятной. 

Он снова зачерпнул гуталин и, на этот раз, провел тряпицей по правому сапогу, плавно его растирая аккуратными круговыми движениями. Член уже упирался в ширинку, ощутимо, почти болезненно, но желание довести все уж если не до завершения, то хотя бы до определенной симметрии, было сильнее. 

— Нет, — Август чуть наклонился и, властно опустив руку ему на плечо, заставил Мишу остановиться. — Ты обязан выполнять мои приказы, не забывай. И я приказываю тебе остановиться. Немедленно.

В его голосе слышалась улыбка, но все же тон был строгим. Как всегда: если Август играл — то играл всерьез. 

— Хорошо, хозяин. — Миша улыбнулся, медленно поднимаясь с колен. 

Он был возбужден, член ныл в ожидании прикосновения, и, пожалуй, перемена занятия была не такой уж плохой идеей: как бы ни была приятна полировка сапог, заменить физическую близость она не могла. Даже Мише.

Август явно сейчас испытывал то же самое. Он уже расстегнул свою ширинку, высвобождая член: тоже уже стоящий во всю длину, готовый к прикосновениям — на открывшейся головке проступила влажно блестящая капля, и Миша охотно растер ее подушечкой большого пальца, прежде чем расстегнуть собственные штаны. 

— Продолжай, — скомандовал Август. — Я хочу, чтобы ты полностью меня обслужил. 

— Конечно, хозяин. Я сделаю все, что смогу, — Миша улыбнулся в ответ, и, подавшись ближе, прижал свой член к его, чтобы начать ласкать их вместе. 

Он не пытался тянуть время, понимая, что сейчас это неуместно, наоборот: ожидание закончилось, пришла пора для кульминации. 

Соприкасавшиеся стволами налитые кровью члены привычно приятно ложились в ладонь левой руки. Испачканную гуталином правую Миша прижал к бедру, чувствуя, как на ладони с каждым ударом сердца все яснее проступает испарина. 

Август вздохнул, чуть запрокидывая голову, жадно ловя каждое движение, прикрыл глаза, и Миша, снова улыбнувшись, чуть ускорил свои движения, постепенно входя в привычный ритм. 

Чуть толкаясь бедрами вперед, потираясь членом о член, он водил рукой вперед и назад, стараясь не сбиваться с темпа, вслушиваясь в дыхание Августа, чувствуя, как их собственный запах смешивается с запахом гуталина. 

Миттельшпиль сегодняшней близости определенно был напряженным. Подаваясь его движениям навстречу, Август на секунду опустил руку Мише на плечо, опираясь на него, но тут же убрал ее, чтобы не выходить из образа. Миша придвинулся еще чуть ближе, скользя пальцами до основания члена Августа и опять вверх, к прижатым друг к другу головкам, чтобы обвести подушечкой нежные складки крайней плоти. 

Излились они почти одновременно: Миша — на пару движений раньше, но он не успел даже перехватить Августа удобнее, прежде чем тот, с коротким полувздохом-полустоном тоже кончил. Струя спермы выплеснулась Мише в ладонь, стекла щекотными каплями вниз по руке. 

— Теперь тебе придется привести мою одежду в порядок, — заметил Август с едва слышной усмешкой в голосе. — Ты ее испачкал. 

Миша опустил взгляд, чтобы убедиться в его правоте: да, несомненно. Большая часть его спермы попала на его руку и он растер ее по их членам в последующих движениях, но все же несколько капель попало на брюки Августа. Миша кивнул и, даже не застегнув ширинку, снова опустился на колени, но, на этот раз не стал снова брать гуталин. Ему предстояла другая, хоть и не менее увлекательная работа. 

Подавшись вперед, он прижался лбом к Августу, замер на несколько секунд, сделал глубокий вдох — и, не позволяя себе выйти из образа надолго, слизнул с ткани брюк первые капли собственной спермы. Конечно, достойный слуга не стал бы чистить одежду хозяина подобным образом, — но Миша был уверен, что Август не станет возражать. 

Их сегодняшней встрече требовался достойный эндшпиль.


	35. Прощальный секс

Срок контракта почти истек, для необходимого серьезного разговора оставалось все меньше времени, и Миша решил выбрать именно сегодняшний вечер, тем более — Август предложил зайти к нему в комнату через час после ужина.

Время было еще не слишком позднее, но вряд ли бы сейчас нашлись какие-нибудь срочные дела, которые отвлекли бы Августа от разговора. У них было достаточно времени, которое они могли провести наедине, обсудить, если потребуется, все необходимые вопросы. 

С этой мыслью Миша открыл дверь — но, увидев сидящего на кровати Августа, уже переодевшегося в халат, сразу понял, что полностью посвятить вечер разговору вряд ли получится. Впрочем, он не был против.

Август поприветствовал его коротким кивком, когда Миша перешагнул порог, и встал с постели. 

На нем не было ни обуви, ни хотя бы гетр, и Миша с трудом отвел взгляд от полностью обнаженных ног, от чуть длинноватых пальцев, мощного свода стопы, выступающей косточки, которую так приятно гладить — одна мысль об этом немедленно отозвалась подступающим возбуждением.

Несомненно, именно на эту реакцию Август и рассчитывал.

— Давно собирался тебе сказать… — начал Миша и тут же упустил было начатую фразу. 

Сейчас Август стоял к нему почти вплотную, Миша ощущал — или легко мог представить, что ощущает — его дыхание и тепло тела. 

И ему стало мучительно страшно, что Август может отказать. Выбрать свободу. Захотеть найти себе другого спутника. Просто уйти без объяснения причин. Он, вроде бы, не собирался, по крайней мере, ни о чем таком не говорил, — но Миша никогда не знал, чего от него ожидать.

— Знаешь... моя семья переезжает в Штаты. 

Август молча кивнул, явно ожидая продолжения.

— Я купил себе дом на севере, — медленно произнес Миша, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией, тщетно пытаясь понять, о чем Август думает, — я долго не мог собраться тебе сказать…

— Я не хочу сейчас разговаривать, — резко перебил тот. — У меня есть предложение получше: трахни меня.

Он резко подался вперед и поцеловал Мишу — грубо, болезненно, жадно, кусая губы, прихватывая зубами язык. Иногда такое настроение находило на него совершенно внезапно, и тогда проще было подчиниться, чем пытаться его остановить — даже сейчас, когда это было немного несвоевременно. 

Тем более, что разгоряченный Август, настроенный на немедленную близость, выглядел слишком привлекательно, чтобы ему отказать.

Едва разорвав поцелуй, он накрыл рукой мишину ширинку, потерся о член раскрытой ладонью, и тут же попятился, увлекая Мишу за собой, шаг за шагом подводя ближе к кровати, а потом — распустил пояс халата и скинул его одним движением, поторапливая без слов. Миша поцеловал его в ответ, расстегивая ширинку, чтобы высвободить уже начавший вставать член, провел рукой вдоль ствола, чувствуя, как тот постепенно твердеет, и Август снова прикусил его нижнюю губу — но тут же, точно извиняясь, провел по ней влажным от слюны языком, а потом чуть толкнул Мишу в грудь, заставляя того отстраниться, чтобы повернуться к нему спиной. Не тратя времени на продолжение разговора, он опустился на кровать, встал четвереньки, чуть прогнувшись в пояснице, и Миша подался ему навстречу, пристраивая член между ягодиц. 

Конечно, Август подготовился, и головка легко проскользнула в растянутую, заранее смазанную дырку. Миша провел пальцами вдоль его спины, точно собирая привычное тепло, вместе с едва заметной испариной, остановил ладонь на пояснице, и начал движение. Август шумно вздохнул, плавно подаваясь ему навстречу, принимая член полностью. 

Вазелина было не слишком много, вести себя приходилось осторожно, чтобы не причинить боль ни себе, ни Августу, но это было по-своему приятно: толкаться вперед без лишней спешки, наслаждаясь каждым движением. Август подавался ему навстречу, пока что довольный этим плавным ритмом, хотя Миша знал, что скоро тот начнет его поторапливать — он всегда предпочитал поспешные движения, даже если они ощущались болезненно.

Но сейчас все было идеально.

Наклонившись ближе к Августу, почти прижавшись грудью к его спине, он уперся кулаком в матрас, удерживая равновесие, и на пару секунд уткнулся лицом в затылок Августа, жадно вдыхая запах его волос, а потом снова чуть приподнялся, не позволяя себе обрушиться на него всем весом.

Все еще смутно шевелившийся внутри страх потери сейчас не отвлекал, не становился чем-то лишним, а наоборот — разжигал желание сильнее, заставляя ловить каждый миг происходящего, стараться впитать его и сохранить внутри.

— Быстрее, — скомандовал Август, чуть приподнимаясь, чтобы пристроить свою правую руку с мишиной рядом. 

Тот повиновался, чуть ускоряя темп — не слишком, все же стараясь не причинить боль, но достаточно, чтобы Август почувствовал все, как этого и хотел. Хрупкость происходящего захватила его, тепло внутри тела точно сражалась с холодком тревоги, кравшимся вдоль позвоночника, и, прикрыв глаза, Миша позволил себе полностью утонуть в этом ощущении. 

Август тоже подался ему навстречу, двигал бедрами, насаживаясь на член, не пытаясь выдержать хоть какой-нибудь ритм, нежно поглаживая тыльную сторону мишиной ладони, потирая промежутки между костяшками пальцев, лаская запястье там, где к коже уязвимо близко подступали вены. 

На секунду все же навалившись на Августа всей тяжестью, с силой вжавшись в него, упираясь лбом в основание шеи, Миша кончил с тихим стоном и замер на несколько секунд, позволяя себе полностью раствориться в происходящем. 

Он откинулся назад, вытаскивая обмякший член, и торопливо сменил его пальцами, чтобы довести начатое до конца, перебирая ими внутри. Август опустил голову, приподнимаясь, обхватывая свой член, чуть выгнулся Мише навстречу, снова наращивая ритм движений, чтобы быстрее дойти до завершения — и это действительно не заняло много времени. Резко подавшись назад, впуская мишины пальцы так глубоко, как только мог, он со вздохом кончил себе в руку, и, опустил голову, пробормотал что-то невнятное по-немецки. 

Теперь, когда обоюдное желание не будет их отвлекать, продолжить непростой разговор будет проще — нужно лишь немного отдышаться.

Миша с улыбкой опустился на постель с Августом рядом, снова глубоко вдыхая привычный запах, отгоняя от себя все лишние сомнения. 

Август тоже замер, устроившись на кровати удобнее, запрокинув голову и спустив ноги на пол. Он постепенно выравнивал сбившееся дыхание, пятна румянца у его на шее и плечах постепенно бледнели, капли пота поблескивали в волосах на груди, и Миша снова им невольно залюбовался. 

Несколько минут они лежали молча, глядя друг на друга, глубоко дыша и наслаждаясь блаженной тишиной, наступившей внутри после оргазма. 

Обычно именно Август первым нарушал тишину в такие моменты: неожиданно вспоминал что-то, о чем-то хотел рассказать еще до близости, спрашивал, не хочет ли Миша отправиться в душ прямо сейчас, или просил передать ему лежащую на тумбе книгу, если хотел просто остаться на некоторое время в постели. Но сейчас он молчал. 

— Я все-таки хотел бы договорить, — Миша поправил прядь волос у него на лбу. — Ты ведь знаешь: наш контракт не будет возобновлен и скоро мы отсюда уедем...

Август осторожно перехватил его руку за запястье и отвел в сторону.

— Полагаю, ты принял разумное решение.

— Именно, — кивнул Миша. — Я хочу...

— Хватит. — Голос Августа звучал пугающе холодно и Миша почувствовал, как по спине крадутся мурашки. — Я понимаю: ты купил себе дом и хочешь жить со своей семьей. Я очень рад за тебя. И я хочу запомнить тебя как хорошего любовника, а не как человека, который совершенно не умеет прощаться. 

Миша замер, не зная толком, что ответить. Он догадывался, что Август может понять его неправильно, но понадеялся на возможность сразу развеять сомнения. 

— Ты прав: это — вполне разумное решение, которого от тебя и следовало ожидать, — добавил он все таким же ровным тоном. — И хватит разговоров. 

Наверное, именно это сбивало с толка больше всего: Август даже не выглядел расстроенным, скорее просто смирившимся. Миша ожидал, что тот будет в ярости, если вдруг неправильно его поймет, готовился к спору, возможно даже к паре оплеух, но точно не к этому. 

Смирение Августу категорически не подходило. 

— Август, — Миша осторожно встряхнул его за плечо. — Август, пожалуйста, выслушай меня. 

Тот вздохнул с показным недовольством, но возражать не стал. Хорошо. Значит, договорить все же удастся. 

— Я купил себе дом на севере, — повторил Миша, но на этот раз сразу добавил уточнение, с которого, наверное, стоило начать, — отдельный дом. Свой собственный. И я подумал: может быть, ты... Может быть, ты хотел бы жить со мной? 

На лице Августа стремительно сменили друг друга удивление, радость и скепсис.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это — плохая идея? Что я не стану меняться только из-за того, что мы будем вместе? 

Миша кивнул. Он понимал, о чем речь: Август намерен продолжать свои опыты, а это будет стоить немалых денег, и, возможно, новых проблем с законом, потому что вряд ли Август сумеет найти добровольцев для экспериментов на людях или легальный источник органов для пересадки. Сама мысль об экспериментах на людях — настоящих, без возможности использовать респаун в случае неудачи — Мише тоже не нравилась, но он был уверен, что Август их продолжит. 

Он думал об всем этом — много, гораздо больше, чем хотелось бы. Но каждый раз приходил к одному и тому же выводу: если он не попросит Августа остаться с ним, то будет жалеть об этом всю свою жизнь.

— Давай хотя бы попробуем, — наконец, сказал он. — Ты ведь не против? 

Август улыбнулся и покачал головой.

Вздохнув с облегчением, Миша осторожно притянул его к себе и поцеловал в лоб, а потом — в губы, нежно, осторожно, как будто опасаясь, что Август еще может раздумать. 

— Ты обрекаешь себя на страдания, mein lieber Dummkopf, — тихо сказал Август, целуя его в ответ, ласково, не кусая, даже не прихватывая зубами. Его голос звучал серьезно, но Миша отчетливо слышал стоящую за этой серьезностью спокойную улыбку и тоже улыбнулся. 

Самое главное — что Август согласился. Что они останутся вместе. А со всем остальным разберутся потом.


	36. Секс в гостинице

Миша представлял себе это путешествие похожим на маленькое приключение, но на самом деле оно было удивительно скучным. Возможно, из-за того, что расставание с остальной командой все еще отдавалось внутри неприятным эхом — они успели стать хорошими друзьями, и Миша понятия не имел, когда ему доведется снова с ними увидеться, — а, возможно, из-за того, что впереди была встреча с семьей, мысль о которой явно беспокоила не только его, но и Августа. Конечно, Миша о нем писал, даже выслал маме их общую фотографию, но знакомство вживую все же представлялось слегка пугающим. 

Августа, похоже, скорее тревожила сама мишина обеспокоенность — и то, что голуби, которых он, конечно, взял с собой в клетках, не доверяя перевозчикам, плохо переносили дорогу: пару раз приходилось даже остановиться, чтобы выпустить Коперника из клетки и позволить ему сделать пару кругов над машиной. 

Миша подумывал о том, чтобы ехать всю ночь — тогда они бы добрались до маминого дома уже к утру, но в конце концов отбросил эту мысль. 

Они остановились в первом попавшемся мотеле, просто чтобы не ночевать в машине. Возможно, им стоило бы подкинуть пару долларов парню за стойкой, чтобы тот без лишних вопросов дал номер с одной кроватью, но они оба слишком устали за день, поэтому просто представились двоюродными братьями, забрали ключи и отправились в номер, оставив клетки с голубями в машине. 

Номер был маленький и пустой — его стены не потрудились даже украсить каким-нибудь дешевым постером, маленькие кровати, едва ли рассчитанные на мужчину их роста, стояли у стен, из-за чего вид номера смутно наводил на мысли о тюремной камере. Определенно, не самое уютное место, но все же лучше, чем остаться в машине, вместе с голубями. 

— Думаю, мы не первые, кто не сказал прямо, что проведет ночь в общей постели и вместо одной получил две, — Август прижался губами к его шее, притягивая Мишу к себе обеими руками. Тот охотно подался ему навстречу, запрокидывая голову, подставляя шею под новые поцелуи. — Уверен, тут часто бывают подобные пары. 

— Вряд ли многие из этих пар провели вместе столько же времени, сколько мы с тобой. — Миша медленно провел рукой по его груди и остановил ладонь у ворота рубашки, чувствуя, как под ней собирается тепло. 

— Думаю, да. Наверняка здесь бывали и случайные попутчики, которым хотелось уединиться где-нибудь, где есть крыша над головой. Мы могли бы притвориться такой парой, — взгляд Августа загорелся, от недавней скуки явно не осталось и следа, — представить, что ты подобрал меня у дороги, или подцепил в каком-нибудь баре в соседнем городке. И я могу сделать с тобой что угодно, ведь больше мы никогда не увидимся. 

Наверное, в голове Августа эта фраза звучала очень соблазнительно, но Мише она показалась неприятно-тревожащей. — Пожалуй, я сегодня немного устал. Мне бы не хотелось сейчас играть. Может быть, в другой раз. 

Август отстранился, чуть нахмурившись, и Миша с улыбкой повел руку вниз, вдоль пуговиц жилета к пряжке ремня. 

— Я не настолько устал, чтобы совсем отказываться от твой компании, — он подцепил пряжку пальцами, — давай просто обойдемся без игр. 

Похоже, Августа этот ответ несколько разочаровал — но не настолько, чтобы отказать. 

— Хорошо. Садись. 

Миша кивнул в ответ, послушно опускаясь на постель, не отводя взгляда от Августа, который упал перед ним на колени и медленно подался вперед всем телом. Сейчас он вовсе не выглядел ни беспокойным, ни измотанным долгой дорогой, и это не было притворство — Август умел полностью растворяться в моменте, получать удовольствие, забыв обо всем остальном.

Он подцепил пальцами язычок молнии мишиной ширинки, потянул вниз, не отводя взгляда от Миши, и тот улыбнулся ему в ответ, чуть придвигаясь ближе к краю кровати. 

— Я думал об этом весь день, — тихо сказал Август. Это была чертовски пошлая фраза, к тому же состоящая из чистого вранья — ему было о чем еще сегодня думать — но он произнес ее так, что Миша почувствовал, как у него внутри расходится приятное эхо. Августу всегда хватало пары фраз, чтобы его завести. 

Они не заходили в душ после поездки, под одеждой остался застоявшийся запах пота, нескольких попавших на штаны капель мочи, но Августа это определенно не отталкивало. Скорее наоборот. 

Пристроив руки на его бедрах, он наклонился ближе к расстегнутой ширинке, и прижался сомкнутыми губами к едва начавшему вставать члену, который немедленно дернулся в ответ. Чуть приподняв голову, Август раскрыл рот и медленно выдохнул, заставляя Мишу отозваться снова. 

Дыхание казалось обжигающе горячим, и Миша чуть вздрогнул от неожиданности этого жара, — но ощущение было приятным, оно отдавалось внутри приятным теплом, постепенно превращавшимся в огонь возбуждения, и, когда Август снова наклонился к ширинке ближе, член уже налился достаточно, чтобы тому было легко обхватить его губами и начать привычные ласки. 

Август двигал языком вверх-вниз, выписывал кончиком петли, то ускоряя темп движений, то замедляя, дотрагиваясь до всех самых чувствительных мест, поддевая крайнюю плоть, обводя головку и поднимаясь к отверстию. Он наверняка тоже устал и не хотел все затягивать — поэтому торопился довести Мишу до оргазма как можно скорее. 

И тот охотно ему подыгрывал: он предпочитал особое очарование медленной, неспешной близости, но такая — стремительная, нетерпеливая — тоже была по-своему хороша.

Август сильнее вжал пальцы в его бедра — после этого наверняка останутся синяки, и Миша подумал, что, похоже, впервые за все то время, пока они вместе, у него впервые будут синяки, которые сохранятся на несколько дней, а не сотрутся после прохождения респауна. 

В этой мысли было что-то невероятно теплое. Не возбуждающее, скорее успокаивающее, — но именно этого ощущения Мише сейчас и недоставало, чтобы дойти до завершения. 

Запустив пальцы в волосы, он притянул его ближе, чувствуя приближение оргазма — и Август, разом поняв этот намек, чуть опустил голову, раскрывая рот шире, плавно впуская член внутрь до самого корня. Миша с коротким вздохом кончил в его подрагивающее горло, и сразу ослабил хватку, позволяя Августу отстраниться, а потом и вовсе убрал руку, — но тот лишь чуть запрокинул голову, чтобы проглотить как можно больше. 

Возможно, сейчас он представлял, что они — пара едва знакомых людей, которые расстанутся не позже, чем утром, но самого Мишу гораздо больше увлекала мысль о том, что в этом пустом номере с жесткими кроватями они проведут первую ночь из множества ждущих их впереди. Они останутся вместе, даже покинув тесные комнаты на базе Редмонда. 

Даже в этом маленьком неуютном номере он чувствовал эту близость, и она добавляла завершенности теплому чувству, разливавшемуся внутри. И немного примеряла с утомительной долгой дорогой. 

Миша медленно погладил Августа, собирая испарину, проступившую во впадине, поднимавшейся вдоль напряженной шеи к затылку, а потом снова зарылся пальцами в его волосы, но, едва почувствовав, что тот приподнимается, сразу же убрал руку. 

Август вытер губы, и со вздохом встал с колен. 

— Думаю, теперь я должен оказать тебе ответную услугу, — Миша с улыбкой снова обхватил его за пояс и притянул к себе ближе. Член Августа, вставший во всю длину, упирался в ширинку, явно ожидая прикосновения; Миша провел по нему пальцами, сквозь ткань ощущая — или представляя — тепло и биение пульса, отзывающееся в набухших сосудах. Август подался ему навстречу, чуть двинув бедрами вперед, нетерпеливо потираясь о его ладонь. 

— Буду очень рад, — голос Августа звучал чуть хрипло, но Миша знал, что скоро от этого останется едва слышное эхо. 

Он улыбнулся и притянул Августа к себе ближе.


	37. Тихий секс

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой части есть пенетративный секс с раскладкой, обратной заявленной. Если это вас сквикает — пропустите ее.

— Ты не упоминал, что твоя мама говорит по-немецки. 

— Совсем немного. Мне как-то не пришло в голову, что это может быть важным. — На самом деле, Мише скорее не приходило в голову, что Август однажды встретится с его мамой, но эта фраза звучала как-то слишком неуверенно и он решил немного сгладить правду. — Надеюсь, она не сказала тебе ничего неприятного? 

— Она пообещала сломать мне шею, если я тебя обижу, — Август пожал плечами. — Я почти уверен, что это была не шутка, но, раз я не собираюсь тебя обижать, полагаю, моей безопасности ничто не угрожает. 

— Ты ей понравился. 

— Да, думаю, если бы я ей не понравился, она бы не предложила нам комнату с одной кроватью. 

Миша кивнул и перевел взгляд на кровать. 

Она выглядела достаточно большой и надежной, чтобы они могли с удобством устроиться на ней вдвоем, но он не мог отделаться от чувства неловкости. Конечно, мама давно знала, что он любит мужчин, как и о том, что он планирует жить с Августом вместе, деля с ним постель, но, все же, подобного он не ожидал. Одна комната — возможно, но общая кровать — это определенно был сюрприз. Хотя и довольно приятный.

— Эта кровать определенно нравится мне больше гостиничной, — Август с улыбкой толкнул его в грудь и Миша послушно опустился на постель. 

Сам Миша после вечернего душа переоделся в пижаму, но Август предпочел просто набросить халат. Миша отчетливо видел, что под ним у того нет даже белья, и при мысли об этом он почувствовал как по всему телу проходит приятная щекотка возбуждения — еще не сформировавшегося полностью, но уже узнаваемого. 

Миша понимал, что встреча с семей — просто формальность, но все равно острее, чем раньше ощущал, что они с Августом принадлежат друг другу. Это было прекрасное ощущение.

И Август, похоже, его разделял. 

Он опустился сверху, упираясь раскрытыми ладонями в мишины плечи, и тот почувствовал, как его сердце начинает биться быстрее, с каждым ударом все сильнее разнося по всему телу тепло, постепенно превращающееся в жар. 

Обычно они редко проводили вдвоем две ночи подряд — по крайней мере, редко проводили их в интимной близости, — но сейчас Август был решительно настроен на близость, и Миша его понимал, чувствуя то же самое. Но, в то же время, мысль о том, чтобы заняться любовью в мамином доме, когда она спит — или не спит — всего лишь этажом выше, его беспокоила. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы нас услышали. Понимаешь — одно дело, что мама и сестры все знают, и совсем другое — если они услышат, как это происходит. 

— Попытаемся сделать все тихо, — Август улыбнулся, прижимаясь к нему плотнее и Миша привычным движением запустил руку между пол халата, чтобы, скользнув по груди, ероша завитки волос, провести ее выше, до плеча, стиснуть его пальцами, чувствуя движение мышц под кожей. 

— У нас не особенно хорошо получается быть тихими. Особенно у тебя. 

— Я постараюсь.

Август наклонился к нему ближе и поцеловал в подбородок: сначала прижался сжатыми губами, неспешно, почти целомудренно потираясь ими о кожу, потом раскрыл их, выпуская язык, обильно смоченный слюной, медленными движениями облизывая его — вечерняя щетина наверняка болезненно кололась, но это Августа не останавливало. Он опустил руку к поясу мишиной пижамы, но не стал подцеплять резинку, вместо этого просто опустив руку на член, чуть поглаживая его сквозь ткань. 

— Подожди, — Миша уперся ладонью ему в плечо, и Август удивительно послушно замер.

— Если ты правда не хочешь... 

— Хочу, — тихо сказал Миша, снова притягивая его к себе ближе, целуя в основание шеи, чувствуя, как часто бьется близкая к коже жила. 

Он действительно хотел, это не была просто уступка — то ли из-за долгой дороги, то ли из-за самого ощущения открытия новой главы их жизни, Миша чувствовал удивительный прилив желания, как когда они едва начали друг друга узнавать ближе. 

В конце концов, вряд ли кто-то станет их подслушивать.

И мама сама предложила им комнату с общей кроватью. Если бы она была против — то нашла бы для Августа отдельную комнату, верно? 

— Тогда сделаем это, — Август улыбнулся, чуть приподнимаясь. 

Он явно был готов к этому ответу и взял с собой баночку вазелина, спрятал ее в кармане халата. Это было смело и бесстыдно — в точности как и следовало от него ожидать.

— Думаю, я знаю, как наградить тебя за решительность, — тихо сказал он, пропихивая руку под мишину поясницу и опуская ее ниже, к складке между ягодиц.

— Я не готовился к этому, — предупредил Миша, заранее зная, что для Августа это не важно. 

— Значит, я сделаю все необходимое сам, — улыбнулся тот. 

Одной рукой стаскивая мишины штаны, другой он обильно зачерпнул вазелин, и пропихнул в дырку сразу два пальца — проникновение вышло немного резким, но по-своему приятным, и Мише пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы сдержать вздох. 

Август действовал немного грубо, но не переходя ту грань, за которой боль становилась чрезмерной, наоборот — он хорошо знал мишино тело, знал, когда можно чуть поторопиться, а когда лучше оставаться медленным. 

Они нечасто делали это именно так: проникновение всегда ограничивает свободу, и обычно Август готов был мириться с этим только ради внутренней стимуляции, которую он так любил. Мишу устраивало это положение вещей, активная роль казалась ему вполне интересной, он получал немалое удовольствие, входя в тело Августа, ощущая, как плотно он обхватывает его член, но, все же, иногда ему самому недоставало того же ощущения заполненности, прикосновения к чувствительным точкам внутри. 

Скорее всего, именно поэтому Август и предложил сейчас именно это, как не слишком значительную, но приятную награду. 

Кровать не скрипела под их общей тяжестью — пока, во всяком случае, — но Август все равно избегал слишком резких движений, и не только потому, что они могли оказаться болезненными. 

Вряд ли его так уж беспокоило, что мишина мама и сестры могут их услышать — скорее, это была для него еще одна игра. Но к играм Август относился серьезно.

Миша стиснул его ногами, но тут же ослабил хватку, чуть приподнимаясь, позволяя пристроиться удобнее, и Август чуть ускорил движения, вскидывая бедра вверх, проезжаясь по самому чувствительному месту. Миша двинулся ему навстречу, обхватив пальцами член, стиснул челюсти, прикусывая слишком шумный вздох и плавно опустился на матрас, не позволяя себе двигаться слишком резко. 

Август коротко вздохнул, снова резко подаваясь вперед, и на излете его вздох прекратился в стон. Не слишком громкий, — но вполне отчетливый. Едва ли кто-то, услышавший его, мог бы решить, что это — просто скрип половицы или вой ветра за окном. 

Миша резко вскинулся, поспешно зажимая Августу рот, и вместо нового стона у того получилось лишь невнятное мычание. 

Плавные движения распаляли сильнее, чем резкие, Миша мог прочувствовать их целиком, представить себе каждую мелочь: как скользит внутри набухшая головка, как сползают вниз вытекшие из дырки капли вазелина. Захваченный этим ощущением, он почти упустил новый стон Августа и едва успел опять прижать ладонь к его рту. 

Неспешно двигаясь Августу навстречу, Миша провел пальцами по своему члену вверх, задерживая дыхание всякий раз, когда Август снова вскидывал бедра. Даже собственное сердцебиение казалось ему слишком громким, каждый тихий скрип кровати, каждый вдох точно отдавался эхом по всему дому, и на секунду Миша даже подумал, что им стоит остановиться, избегая лишнего шума, но эта мысль потонула в разливавшемся внутри удовольствии.

Наконец, Август резко — слишком резко — подался назад, полностью высвобождаясь, и, чуть приподнявшись, выплеснул сперму Мише на живот; теплые струи щекотно стекали по коже, собираясь тяжелыми каплями, пачкая волосы, заливаясь в ямку пупка, и, стиснув челюсти, сжав левую руку в кулак, продолжая ритмично двигать правой, изо всех сил стараясь не издать ни единого лишнего звука, Миша тоже кончил. 

Короткий стон остался у него во рту, под чуть прикушенным языком. Слюна теперь едва заметно отдавала кровью. 

— Ты думаешь, это было достаточно бесшумно? — шепотом спросил Август, опускаясь на постель рядом. 

— Сомневаюсь, — честно сказал Миша, все еще опасаясь слишком повышать тон. — Мы вряд ли можем двигаться бесшумно. 

Август усмехнулся и снова пожал плечами:

— По крайней мере, мы попытались. Я надеюсь, обойдется без неловких вопросов за завтраком. 

Миша кивнул с новым вздохом, надеясь, что он вышел не слишком громким. 

Он откинулся на спину, наслаждаясь разливавшимся внутри удовольствием, смешанным с умиротворением, и, не поворачиваясь к Августу, взял его за руку, стиснув пальцами ладонь, влажную от пота, вслушиваясь в его пульс. 

— Пожалуй, я пойду в ванную первым, — сказал он, наконец. 

— Хорошо. Не обижайся, если я усну к твоему возвращению, — выдохнул Август, вытягиваясь во весь рост. Он не стал даже поправлять одежду: то ли из показного бесстыдства, то ли просто потому, что слишком устал. 

Миша кивнул и медленно перевернулся на бок, чтобы встать с постели. Несмотря на некоторую неловкость, он ничуть не жалел о том, что принял предложение Августа. 

Он обернулся, прежде чем выйти за порог. В полумраке он не мог разглядеть выражение лица Августа, но был уверен, что тот умиротворенно улыбается. Так же, как и он сам.


	38. Отметины и следы

Первое время в новом доме они не занимались любовью: их все же догнала усталость после долгого пути. К тому же дом нужно было привести в порядок, а это требовало времени. И сил. 

Так что даже ночуя в одной кровати, они лишь обнимались, иногда брались за руки, прижимаясь друг к другу плотнее, и засыпали. 

Но спустя неделю самые важные вещи уже были сделаны. Старый сарай во дворе был перестроен в достаточно сносную голубятню, чтобы птицы не возмущались. Вещи бывших хозяев, оставшиеся в подвале, в детской комнате, в гостевой спальне, отправились на свалку — и лавку подержанных вещей, находившуюся в ближайшем городке. И, постепенно, за мелочами начало проглядывать привычное тепло, желание чего-то большего, чем просто мимолетные поцелуи между делом.

Первая близость в новом доме была быстрой, почти мимолетной — они хотели спуститься на кухню, чтобы поужинать, но Август неожиданно подступил к Мише вплотную, обхватил его за пояс, притягивая к себе ближе — и тот не стал противиться. Его тело уже успело соскучиться по ласкам, и теперь охотно отзывалось на привычные прикосновения, которых ему так давно недоставало.

Август расстегнул свои брюки, другой рукой оттягивая ворот мишиной футболки, чтобы прижаться лицом к впадине между ключиц, замереть на несколько секунд, пока Миша расстегивает собственные штаны, выпуская только начавший вставать член. 

Горячее дыхание Августа приятно щекотало кожу, возбуждая все сильнее. Прижавшись губами к его затылку, Миша толкнулся ему навстречу, и Август скользнул по его члену раскрытой ладонью, обвел пальцами головку, чуть поддевая крайнюю плоть, сдвигая и отпуская снова. С каждым его прикосновением сердце билось чаще, пульс отдавался в паху, член отчетливо напрягался — и, отвечая на ласку, Миша обхватил рукой его член, чтобы не слишком медленными, но плавными движениями привести его в полную готовность.

Август поднял руку выше, погладил мишино запястье, провел ладонью вверх, до плеча.

— И почему мы не занялись этим раньше, Schatz? — тихо спросил он со смешком в голосе, впрочем, вряд ли рассчитывая на ответ.

Они не потирались друг об друга, сколько двигались навстречу и снова отдалялись. К тому же у них не было с собой ни вазелина, ни чего-то, что могло бы его заменить, поэтому Миша старался быть нежным, двигаться неспешно, а Август, как обычно, отвечал ему со всей своей голодной страстью, прихватывая его шею зубами, с каждым разом все сильнее. 

Теперь, когда оба члена уже встали почти полностью, Миша не столько ласкал их, сколько просто направлял их рукой, прижимая ствол к стволу, чувствуя под пальцами их бархатистое тепло. 

Это была приятная, неспешная близость, и Миша успел мимолетно подумать, между движениями, не позволяя себе слишком ускорить темп, что именно так он себе представлял первое занятие любовью в новом доме. Немного более нежное, чем стоило бы ожидать от Августа, но идеально подходящее моменту. 

Август легко поцеловал его в шею, без слов подталкивая вперед. Миша повиновался. 

Август расстегнул не только молнию ширинки, а брюки полностью, чуть спустил их, позволяя Мише завести свободную руку под одежду, провести пальцами по боку, чувствуя, как покрывается мурашками кожа, опустить ее чуть ниже, перебирая кольца жестких черных волос на бедре. 

Почувствовав, что момент самый подходящий, Миша двинулся вперед, уверенно обхватывая пальцами оба члена, чуть ускоряясь, чтобы ускорить завершение.

Свободную руку он повел вверх, под рубашку, притягивая Августа к себе ближе, прижал ладонь к пояснице. Миша водил по ней пальцами, сначала — неспешно, ласково, но, постепенно наращивая ритм движений он, почти невольно, начал чуть царапать Августа, чувствуя, как тот вздрагивает в ответ на эту легкую боль. 

Царапины были совсем легкими, короткие ногти едва задевали кожу, но этого было достаточно, чтобы задать ритм финалу этой близости. 

Август снова резко оттянул ворот его рубашки, прижался к ключице в легком поцелуе, и, секунду спустя, подавшись вперед, прикусил кожу зубами, и, кончая, с силой стиснул челюсти. Это было больно, — но именно легкой боли и не хватало Мише, чтобы тоже дойти до завершения. С коротким стоном, он вцепился в плечо Августа сильнее, притягивая его к себе, и тоже кончил. 

Несколько секунд они стояли неподвижно, обнимая друг друга. Август пристроил голову у Миши на плече, сделав глубокий вдох, а тот в ответ снова провел пальцами по его пояснице, представляя себе следы от собственных ногтей, оставшиеся на светлой коже: не слишком глубокие, но все же вполне заметные. Красные борозды царапин, которые сохранятся на несколько часов, может быть даже до утра.

Если ногти отрастут сильнее, он легко сможет поцарапать его до крови — не слишком сильно, просто чтобы след остался на несколько дней, можно было медленно наблюдать, как они заживают, стираясь с кожи. 

Теперь они могут помечать друг друга снова и снова. Кусая, царапая, или просто слишком крепко обнимая и целуя — так, чтобы зубы впечатались в кожу. Респаун не уберет эти следы.

— Он останется надолго, — заметил Август, водя кончиками пальцев по отпечатку зубов. 

— Да, я тоже постоянно об этом думаю, — улыбнулся Миша в ответ, перехватил его руку за запястье и, снова притянув к себе ближе, поцеловал. — Теперь мы будем оставлять друг на друге следы. И, боюсь, ты больше не сможешь резать меня своим ланцетом.

— Не волнуйся, шрамов не будет, я уберу все следы медиганом. Как раньше. 

Миша кивнул. Ему не особенно нравилась мысль об использовании медигана без возможности использовать респаун — мало ли как он влияет на тело, не переживающее постоянные перерождения, но, с другой стороны, пока это были просто слова. 

— Хотя я думаю, тебе бы пошли новые шрамы, — добавил Август. Его улыбка на секунду превратилась в зловещую усмешку, но Миша провел по его подбородку большим пальцем и черты лица снова смягчились. — Конечно, если ты сам захочешь их носить. 

Миша снова кивнул, и, легко поцеловав его, отпустил. Им все же стоило спуститься на кухню. 

А поговорить о шрамах и царапинах они успеют потом.


	39. Анальные шарики

В качестве места для своей новой лаборатории Август сразу же выбрал подвал дома и занялся его обустройством, пока Миша доводил до ума верхние комнаты. 

Естественно, частью обустройства стали почтовые заказы — лабораторное оборудование, приборы, разного рода реагенты, словом — множество коробок самого разного размера, половину из которых Август сразу же вскрывал с детским восторгом, а половину отставлял в угол, явно планируя вернуться к ним позже.

Неудивительно, что небольшая коробочка с новыми игрушками, заказанными по очередному особому каталогу, едва не потерялась среди прочих. Но, все же, он нашел время ее открыть и отнести содержимое в спальню, чтобы показать Мише.

— Их прислали раньше, чем я ожидал, — пояснил он со всей серьезностью, звучавшей в спальне невероятно забавно, и показал предмет, о котором говорил. 

Это были четыре металлических шарика одного диаметра, нанизанных на тонкий шнур. Миша успел на секунду подумать, нет ли у этой вещи медицинского предназначения, но, едва переведя взгляд на Августа, сразу понял: нет, перед ним определенно еще одна игрушка. 

— У меня были подобные, но, боюсь, я потерял их при переезде. Решил заказать себе новые.

— Только себе?

— Я готов поделиться, если ты будешь себя хорошо вести, — пообещал Август с улыбкой. — Но, думаю, мне стоит показать тебе, как с ними обращаться. Возьми вазелин.

Миша кивнул. Именно этого продолжения он и ожидал. 

Август был одет только в теплый халат, который немедленно скинул, опускаясь на кровать. Он был явно напряжен и возбужден, его нетерпение почти ощущалось физически, передавалось Мише, как индукционный ток.

— Смажь их как следует, — добавил Август, становясь на четвереньки поперек кровати. — И согрей в руке, прежде чем засовывать в меня.

Миша кивнул, даже не задумываясь о том, что кивка Август не увидит.

Он представлял, что делать с шариками, но стремительность перехода от простого разговора к близости заставляла его медлить; сейчас ожидание казалось скорее приятным, чем утомительным, хотя Миша прекрасно понимал, что Август не позволит ему тянуть слишком долго. 

Иногда ему нравились продолжительные ласки, обещание близости, тянущееся до предела, не переходя во что-то большее, — но сейчас он явно был настроен на немедленный переход к делу.

Опустившись на кровать с ним рядом, Миша погладил его по боку свободной рукой, прежде чем опустить не ниже и обернуть пальцами член. Август нетерпеливо двинул бедрами, явно его поторопливая, и Миша подчинился.

Покрытые вазелином шарики непросто было удерживать в руке, но он перехватил шнур удобнее и, наклонившись ближе, приступил к делу.

Август не собирался ему подыгрывать — он не растягивал себя заранее, и, похоже, даже не расслаблялся полностью, поэтому шарик входил в дырку с заметным усилием, постепенно раскрывая ее сильнее. Но как только экватор шара оказался пройден, тот точно втянулся внутрь, порозовевшие края дырки плавно скользнули вниз, смыкаясь. 

Миша осторожно потянул за шнур и шарик снова показался наружу, раскрывая дырку изнутри, подворачивая край, почти обнажая нежную внутреннюю сторону.

Август шумно вздохнул, и его член отчетливо дернулся, твердея в мишиной ладони. 

Второй шарик вошел внутрь уже легче, и, когда он столкнулся с уже находившимся внутри, Август снова вздохнул. Они еще не могли прикоснуться к самым чувствительным местам внутри, но ему нравилось само ощущение заполненности, и сейчас он явно ловил каждую деталь происходящего. 

Миша легко мог представить себе, как движутся внутри: небольшие, гладкие, скользкие, они легко смещаются, проскальзывая чуть глубже под собственной тяжестью.

Едва протолкнув внутрь третий шарик, Миша снова потянул за шнур, двигая другой рукой в ровном темпе, не слишком быстро, но и не слишком медленно, чтобы Август прочувствовал происходящее полностью, но оно не успело ему наскучить.

Тот застонал, чуть двинув бедрами, когда шарик почти выскочил наружу — и Миша тут же загнал его внутрь резким нажатием большим пальцем. 

Вобравший в себя тепло его ладони, последний шарик казался почти горячим. Миша подвел его к дырке, чуть надавил, заставляя войти в нее, наверное, на треть, не больше — и тут же дернул за шнур, снова заставляя Августа охнуть.

Он чуть сжался, удерживая шарик в себе, но Миша, снова перехватив шнур, потянул еще раз и шарик все же выскользнул наружу, увлекая за собой жирно блестящие капли растекающегося вазелина, скользнувшие в промежность. Миша снова прижал шарик к еще чуть приоткрытой дырке и надавил на него, но не позволил полностью войти внутрь, а снова резко потянул за шнур, вытаскивая и следующий.

Оставив последний шарик внутри, Миша отпустил шнур, чуть качнул его, представляя, как это движение отзывается у Августа внутри, и прижал ладонь к его мошонке, продолжая водить другой рукой по члену, уже чуть наращивая темп, чтобы приблизить завершение. 

Август повел плечами, сильнее стискивая простынь, прогибаясь в пояснице. Нежно погладив ладонью его яйца, Миша сдвинул ее выше, завел большой палец в промежность, скользнул им выше, к припухшей дырке, и протолкнул его внутрь, одновременно чуть потянув за шнур, чтобы прикоснуться к находившемуся внутри шарику. Гладкость металла, теплого, как окружавшая его плоть, казалась одновременно неуместной и притягательной. Ее хотелось почувствовать самому.

Миша неожиданно ощутил, как пересохло у него в горле. 

Сглотнув, он снова потянул за шнур, одновременно вытаскивая наружу палец, приоткрывая дырку сильнее, насколько это было возможно, и Август снова издал короткий полувздох-полустон. 

Наконец, последний шарик выскользнул наружу из покрасневшей дырки, влажно блестящей от вазелина, и спустя пару секунд — и пару движений рукой — Август кончил.

Он замер, все так же чуть выгнувшись, запрокинув голову, наслаждаясь эхом последней секунды — и только после повалился на бок. 

— Это определенно была удачная покупка, — тихо сказал он и Миша, вместо согласного кивка, просто поцеловал его в висок, ложась на кровать рядом. Август довольно усмехнулся в ответ.

Он не всегда был настроен на разговоры и ласки перед близостью, но, зато, всегда охотно посвящал им время после. Мишу это вполне устраивало — даже когда ради моментов нежности приходилось чуть отложить собственное удовольствие.

В конце концов, ожидание делало концовку еще более яркой.

— Думаю, нам стоит полистать подобного рода каталоги вместе, — продолжил Август. — Может, тебе приглянется что-нибудь, на что я не обращал внимания. Зажимы для сосков, например. 

Он замолчал на несколько секунд, наверное, раздумывая о том, какого рода вещи сам бы хотел заказать для Миши, — но пока, по каким-то причинам, решил от этого воздержаться. 

— Еще я думал купить себе какое-нибудь более эффектное белье для особенных вечеров, — продолжил он, — но потом решил, что лучше спрошу у тебя, стоит ли это делать.

— Не стоит. Мне нравятся твои кальсоны. И нравится знать, что ты, при твоем непростом нраве, все же способен на подобные практичные решения.

Август рассмеялся в ответ, неожиданно громко, чуть запрокидывая голову — в точности как делал это на поле боя. В тихом доме его смех звучал немного пугающе, но сейчас Мише это показалось совершенно очаровательным. 

Август умел быть очаровательным, пусть и не в том смысле, который обычно вкладывают в это слово. 

— Несмотря на все странности, в глубине души я — типичный немец и ценю то, что полагается ценить типичному немцу.

— Муштру и колбасу? — с улыбкой предположил Миша, запуская руку в волосы на груди Августа, привычно ероша их, чувствуя, как оборачиваются вокруг пальцев влажные от пота пряди.

Мишин член уже заметно напрягся и возбуждение постепенно подступало к тому пределу, где ожидание становится болезненным. 

Но Август никогда не отказывал ему в ответной услуге, и Миша ничуть не сомневался, что, отдышавшись, тот возьмется за него и быстро доведет все до необходимого завершения. 

— Комфорт и практичность, — поправил Август своим самым строгим тоном. — Но твой вариант мне тоже нравится. Думаю, завтра мы его обсудим. 

Он чуть приподнялся и потянулся к Мише, чтобы накрыть ладонью пах.


	40. Секс на снегу

Дом стоял в стороне ото всех — до ближайшего города было несколько километров, и Мишу это вполне устраивало: чем меньше соседей, тем меньше вопросов. 

К тому же от заднего двора можно было дойти до опушки леса всего за несколько минут. Не то, чтобы Мишу не беспокоила мысль о бешеных лисах и енотах, но все же он слишком любил лес, чтобы упустить возможность жить с ним рядом.

Августа, похоже, не слишком интересовал сам лес — разве что как источник животных и птиц для новых опытов, — но он никогда не отказывался от прогулок. 

Зима уже утвердилась в своих правах, но настоящие холода пока не начались, утро выдалось ясным и тихим, в самый раз, чтобы пройтись вместе.

— Здесь водятся зайцы? По-моему, я видел следы. Думаю, стоит поймать несколько — конечно, после того, как мы обустроим загон для кроликов. Зайцы и кролики — отличный материал для межвидовой трансплантации. 

— Я попробую поставить силки, — Миша пожал плечами, — но ничего не обещаю. В такой охоте я не особо разбираюсь. 

— Я тоже считаю, что охота — это ружья, а не силки, но наука требует большей тонкости.

С этими словами Август подступил к нему ближе и запустил руку под шапку. Холодные пальцы — он не надел перчаток — обожгли выбритый затылок. Миша вздрогнул, и, прежде, чем он успел понять, нравится ли ему это ощущение, Август притянул его к себе и поцеловал. 

Ему всегда нравились неожиданные поцелуи и теперь, когда рядом больше не было команды, он мог закончить поцелуем едва ли не любую фразу. Миша не возражал. Пожалуй, наоборот — его немного огорчала мысль о том, что вскоре Август, возможно, устанет от постоянных поцелуев: нежности забавляли его только когда он находил в них что-то новое.

— Я хочу тебя, — тихо сказал он, едва разорвав поцелуй, почти прижимаясь губами к мишиным губам. 

— Прямо здесь? 

— Почему бы и нет? — усмехнулся Август, прижимаясь к нему всем телом еще плотнее. Мише казалось, что он чувствует его тепло даже сквозь одежду. — Мы же не можем постоянно заниматься этим только в доме, а здесь нас никто не увидит. 

— Ты не боишься замерзнуть? 

— Нет. Сейчас не слишком холодно, к тому же, если кто-нибудь из нас почувствует, что замерзает, то мы просто отправимся домой и продолжим там. 

Прежде, чем Миша успел бы возразить или задать какой-нибудь вопрос, Август поцеловал его снова — нежно прижался губами к губам, раздвинул их языком, скользнул языком вдоль зубов, без слов прося Мишу открыть рот — и тот повиновался, впуская его. Август подступил еще ближе, вжимаясь в него всем телом, Миша чуть попятился, зател небольшое дерево и снег с веток посыпался на него, забиваясь за ворот. 

Свободной рукой Август расстегнул молнию на его куртке и скользнул ладонью по груди — вниз, до пряжки ремня. Прикосновение было холодным, но не настолько, чтобы заставить Мишу отстраниться. Наоборот. Подавшись Августу навстречу, он расстегнул в ответ и его одежду, запустить пальцы под полу, согревая в чужом тепле.

— Я знал, что тебе понравился это предложение, — Август с коротким кивком потянулся за новым поцелуем. Миша легко укусил его в подбородок, и полуобнял, пристроив левую руку на пояснице, не давая попятиться или потерять равновесие. 

Он то тер пальцы об ладонь, держа их под расстегнутой курткой, то водил ими по плотному свитеру Августа, чтобы они быстрее согрелись, и сам Август, похоже, делал то же самое, прежде чем перейти к чему-то более существенному.

— Не хочу стоя. Ложись. Насколько я помню, здесь нет никаких капканов, — с усмешкой добавил он.

Это было уже немного чересчур, мысль о том, чтобы лечь на снег казалась Мише не слишком привлекательной, но отказывать Августу он не хотел; он отчетливо чувствовал, как ускоряется пульс. В самой близости на природе не было ничего особенного, но сейчас мысль о ней ощущалась особенно захватывающей, и не только потому, что никто точно не мог их увидеть. Скорее, дело было в той жажде тепла, которую разжигал холод, подбирающийся ближе.

Страсть внезапная и острая, как после боя, захватила их обоих полностью.

Август легко толкнул его в грудь и Миша послушно опустился на снег; полы куртки распахнулись, холод немедленно обхватил его, но, прежде, чем это стало бы неприятным, Август опустился сверху, стискивая его ноги бедрами, наклонился ближе, возвращая свое тепло. Миша чуть приподнялся — шапка свалилась с головы и холод обжег выбритый затылок — и снова поцеловал Августа, прижимая ладонь к его ширинке, нащупывая сквозь плотную ткань штанов уже полувставший член. 

Он старался выдерживать один темп в движениях, водить языком по нижней губе Августа, то проскальзывая внутрь, дотрагиваясь до зубов, то снова возвращаясь к самому краю, стараясь в том же ритме поглаживать член, от основания к головке и обратно, постепенно ускоряясь. 

Сейчас не было никакого смысла оттягивать удовольствие, наоборот, чем скорее они оба закончат — тем лучше. Отдельные снежинки, сыпавшиеся на него с веток ближайшего дерева и плечей Августа, быстро таяли на коже, Миша скорее чувствовал, чем слышал, как скрипит под его спиной снег, проседая под их тяжестью.

Август расстегнул его ширинку, провел теплой ладонью по его члену, прежде чем привычно обернуть вокруг него пальцы и начать ответную ласку. Он не пытался выдержать какой-нибудь ритм, просто водил рукой вверх-вниз, достаточно быстро, чтобы не позволить Мише замерзнуть — холодный воздух успевал обжечь нежную кожу, но секунду спустя Август заглаживал его след. 

Чувствуя, как напряжение внутри нарастает и оргазм подступает все ближе, Миша тоже расстегнул ширинку Августа, но так и не стал высвобождать его член, продолжая гладить его сквозь ткань кальсон, на которых уже проступило влажное пятно предэякулята. 

Миша снова прижался губами к губам Августа, тот приоткрыл рот, впуская его язык, одновременно ускоряя свои движения, и, чувствуя как холод обнимает их обоих, Миша кончил с коротким стоном. Не желая заставлять Августа ждать, он продолжил ласкать его в ответ, до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, как тот тоже замирает, чуть выгнувшись, в оргазме. 

В голове проскользнуло желание остаться на несколько минут неподвижными, полежать рядом прямо здесь, но холод немедленно отогнал его прочь.

— Думаю, нам все же стоит пойти домой, — тихо сказал Август, протягивая руку. — Пока мы не замерзли.

Миша молча кивнул и ухватился за руку — не столько потому, что ему требовалась помощь, сколько просто чтобы прикоснуться к нему снова, и, поборов желание резко потянуть Августа на себя, заставляя потерять равновесие, поднялся на ноги.


	41. Сломанная кровать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой части присутствует смена раскладки. Если вас это сквикает — пропустите.

Кровать в общей спальне казалась крепкой. Да, она поскрипывала время от времени, особенно у изножья, но прежние кровати, на базе, тоже частенько скрипели под их тяжестью. Всего лишь скрипели — и не более того.

Но эта кровать их все же не выдержала.

Впрочем, справедливости ради, они подвергли ее серьезному испытанию.

Вечер выдался удивительно приятный — не холодный, снежный, тихий, и они провели его вдвоем. Август не стал спускаться в подвал после обеда, вместо этого взяв с полки сборник Старджона и устроившись на софе, кивком приглашая Мишу присоединиться. Тот не стал отказываться. 

Сначала они просто сидели рядом, полуобнявшись, но потом Август решил, что хочет большего и, отложив книгу, перешел в наступление. Он продвигался медленно, начав с почти невинных прикосновений и некоторое время Миша притворялся, что не замечает, ни как тот водит пальцами по его колену, постепенно сдвигая ладонь все выше, ни как он потирается о плечо лбом. Но когда Август продвинувшись ближе, поцеловал его в шею и тут же впился зубами в след собственных губ, скрывать интерес к происходящему стало невозможно физически. Закрыв газету, он перехватил руку Августа и поцеловал костяшки пальцев.

Медленные ласки увлекли их обоих; плавные поглаживания и неспешные поцелуи, казалось, обещали такую же неспешную близость, но Август явно был настроен на более оживленный вечер, поэтому, не позволив Мише запустить руку ему за пояс, осторожно его оттолкнул и направился в ванную, сказав, что сам Миша может отправляться в спальню — и тоже подготовиться к проникновению, если хочет. 

И он нашел это предложение крайне интересным.

Удивительным образом за несколько минут ожидания нежность уступила место голодному желанию; когда Август перешагнул порог спальни, Миша обнял его, с силой прижав к себе, поцеловал — решительно, немного грубо, чуть прикусывая губы, и тот ответил им тем же, подталкивая к кровати. 

Он повалил Мишу на матрас у изножья кровати, торопливо, жадно лаская, снова и снова целуя в основание шеи и ключицы, на несколько секунд прихватил пальцами соски, потом — провел ладонями по бокам, постепенно опуская руки все ниже, чтобы, наконец, подхватить под бедра. 

Миша откинулся на спину — кровать шумно заскрипела в ответ — охотно поддаваясь этому стремительному штурму и чуть раздвинул ноги, позволяя Августу устроиться удобнее. Тот, опустившись на матрас, протолкнул пальцы между его ягодиц, чтобы, легко скользнув мимо промежности, прикоснуться к дырке. Она была достаточно смазана и растянута, чтобы можно было сразу перейти к проникновению, но Август, точно забыв свою недавнюю спешку, несколько мучительно долгих секунд водил по краю пальцами, раскрывая ее сильнее, внимательно вслушиваясь в каждый ответный мишин стон.

И когда, устав от нарастающего напряжения, тот потянулся к своему члену, уже полностью вставшему, готовому к ласкам, Август вдруг перехватил его запястье: 

— Нет, — его голос звучал строго, но за строгостью отчетливо слышалась улыбка. — Оставь это все для меня.

Не пытаясь подобрать подходящие слова для ответа, Миша просто кивнул, не задумываясь о том, видит ли тот этот кивок. Не важно. Пусть делает, что хочет. В этом весь смысл.

Именно так Август и поступил. 

Он резко навалился сверху всем весом; все так же одной рукой удерживая Мишу за запястье, другой Август перехватил у основания его член и, чуть поерзав, найдя удобный угол, пристроил к дырке член, чтобы начать, наконец, движения вперед-назад. 

Он действовал нарочито плавно, всякий раз входя почти полностью и почти полностью же высвобождаясь, все сильнее возбуждая Мишу прикосновениями к наиболее чувствительным местам, глубоко внутри, — но толком не приближая к разрядке. Подчиняясь правилам, тот уже не пытался дотянуться до члена свободной рукой, вместо этого пристроив ладонь у Августа на плече, наслаждаясь прикосновением к покрытой испариной коже, ощущая, как напрягаются мышцы. 

Кровать мерно скрипела под их общим весом. Миша не сколько слышал это, сколько чувствовал всей спиной, этот скрип сливался воедино со всем происходящим: с каждым толчком, каждым прикосновением, каждым ударом сердца, отдающемся эхом в пересыхающем горле и ноющих от возбуждения яйцах. 

Продолжалось это до обидного недолго: спустя всего несколько дразняще коротких минут, Август снова резко подался назад, на этот раз позволяя члену полностью выскользнуть наружу. Миша не смог сдержать разочарованный вздох и, услышав в ответ довольный смешок, повалил Августа на бок одним резким движением — тот, конечно, даже не попытался противиться, ведь именно этого он и добивался. 

На секунду Миша подумал, не стоит ли оседлать его, завершая начатое, вместо того, чтобы поменяться местами, как тот явно хотел, но потом, взглянув на лежащего перед ним Августа, понял, что не хочет этого. Его кожа влажно блестела от испарины, в волосах на груди заметны были крупные капли пота, на шее и лице проступили пятна румянца, даже губы порозовели и точно умоляли о поцелуе.

Конечно, Миша не мог не поцеловать его, прежде, чем навалиться сверху — и Август голодно застонал ему в рот, впиваясь обеими руками в плечи, болезненно царапая кожу чуть отросшими ногтями. 

Он сам тоже был готов к проникновению, и на этот раз Миша не стал заставлять его ждать. Он подался вперед медленно, плавно, и Август легко впустил его, двинувшись навстречу. Его глаза возбужденно блестели, и когда, сделав глубокий вдох, он потянулся за следующим поцелуем, Миша почувствовал, как на него накатывает новая волна желания, расходящаяся по всему телу; она захлестнула его с головой, когда он снова прижался губами к губам Августа, чувствуя его пульс.

А потом Август укусил его за нижнюю губу, без слов приказывая приступать к делу — и Миша подчинился, снова подаваясь ему навстречу. 

Он гладил грудь Августа, ероша волосы, чуть задевая соски, спуская ладони к животу и снова ведя вверх, чтобы потереть большими пальцами по ключицам. С каждым движением он набирал скорость, жадно хватая ртом воздух, чувствуя, как внутри все сильнее разгорается жар.

Подаваясь вперед, он придавливал Августа обеими руками к постели все сильнее, чувствуя, как тот охотно выгибается навстречу, точно в тщетной попытке его сбросить, комкает пальцами простынь, то вздыхая, то срываясь на отрывистые стоны, когда Миша подавался чуть вверх, одновременно вжимаясь в него плотнее. Влажный от вазелина, смешивающегося с проступившим предэякулятом, член Августа терся об его живот, подрагивая от резких движений. 

Миша не прикасался к нему, вместо этого продолжая наваливаться всей тяжестью, не откидываясь назад, не позволяя себе замедлиться. Он знал, что сам не продержится долго — и даже не пытался продлить происходящее, вместо этого подстегивая самого себя, представляя, как выскальзывают капли растопленного вазелина из покрасневшей дырки Августа, когда тот резко вскидывается вверх, и вслушиваясь в возбужденно-прерывистое дыхание. 

Август тоже точно подгонял его, то чуть сжимая, то, снова расслабляясь, позволяя легко скользить внутри, подаваясь навстречу, а потом — с силой стискивая его бедрами, прижимая к себе, сбивая с темпа, заставляя возвращаться к началу и опять набирать скорость. 

Он почти сгибал Августа пополам, изо всех сил стараясь не сдерживаться, зная, что именно этого тот, скорее всего, и хочет, иначе бы уже приказал сбавить обороты. 

Возможно, именно в этот момент скрип кровати начал скорее напоминать треск, но Миша не обратил на это внимания, продолжая обрушиваться на Августа всем весом, жадно вслушиваясь в его стоны, запуская пальцы в жесткие волосы на груди, наклоняясь за новыми поцелуями и опять резко откидываясь назад, до тех пор, пока не кончил. 

Это был почти финал, но теперь происходящему требовалось достойное завершение. Резко откинувшись назад — еще один шумный, надрывный скрип — Миша завел левую руку Августу между ног, протолкнул два пальца в дырку и тот, охотно принимая их, двинулся навстречу, обхватывая пальцами собственный член, чтобы ускорить разрядку. 

Миша опять подался вперед, целуя Августа в основание шеи, и снова резко откинулся назад, не переставая перебирать пальцами внутри. 

В ответ кровать затрещала и накренилась у изножья, сначала — слева, а потом, с оглушительно резким звуком, справа, и само изножье со стуком упало на пол. Миша успел лишь вцепиться свободной рукой в плечо Августа, прежде чем оба они съехали по накренившемуся матрасу вниз. 

Раньше, чем сам Миша успел бы хоть что-нибудь сделать, Август резко стиснул его ногами, не позволяя двинуться с места, а потом, чуть выгнувшись, упираясь лопатками в покосившуюся кровать, начал двигаться вверх и вниз, насаживаясь на его пальцы, продолжая двигать своей рукой в том же темп — до тех пор, пока, спустя несколько секунд, не кончил с шумным вздохом. А потом, не позволяя себе опомниться, спустился с кровати на пол одним плавным, удивительно грациозным, несмотря на нелепость происходящего, движением. 

Миша послушно последовал за ним и сел на пол рядом, стараясь не особенно задумываться о том, что делать дальше. Опустив голову ему на плечо, Август тихо рассмеялся — и Миша тоже не смог сдержать смех. Ситуация и вправду была комичной. 

Некоторое время они так и полулежали рядом, однако, пол спальни все же был слишком жестким, чтобы подолгу оставаться на нем и казался слишком холодным после тепла постели. Миша нехотя поднялся на ноги, и, секунду спустя, Август последовал его примеру. 

Миша не был плотником, но, на его взгляд, кровать вряд ли можно было починить — даже если бы он и решился пригласить мебельщика, которого могло заинтересовать отсутствие в доме женщины; выступы, входившие в пазы изножья и удерживавшие его, обломились с обеих сторон, а слева от места надлома еще и потянулась длинная трещина. 

— Полагаю, нам обоим стоит сходить в ванную, — спокойно сказал Август. Он все еще тяжело дышал, но голос звучал уверенно. — А потом вернуться в гостиную. Я хочу еще с тобой полежать, или хотя бы посидеть рядом и софа для этого отлично подойдет.

Миша кивнул и поцеловал его в висок, молча соглашаясь.

Они могут заночевать и в гостевой спальне, на первом этаже, а подумать о том, где лучше купить новую кровать, он может и завтра.


	42. Ролевые игры: заблудившийся в лесу

Только открывая входную дверь, Миша полностью осознал, что они с Августом не обговорили всех подробностей сегодняшней игры.

На поверхности план казался простым: Август берет на себя роль незнакомца, заблудившегося и замерзшего в лесной глуши — он уже давно предлагал что-то подобное, — а Миша остается хозяином дома, милосердно пускающим его под крышу, отозвавшись на настойчивый стук в дверь. Для убедительности Август даже вышел наружу в осеннем пальто, и, откровенно говоря, Миша немного беспокоился, что тот замерзнет всерьез. 

Но сейчас его гораздо больше беспокоило полное непонимание собственной роли. Очевидно, если он, как герой короткометражной порнографии, мгновенно предложит незнакомцу отогреться в своей постели, это испортит игру и все попытки Августа войти в образ окажутся напрасными, но, с другой стороны, если он просто поступит как радушный хозяин, и совершенно невинно предложит горячий чай, сухую одежду и ночовку с гостевой спальне, это лишит игру сексуальной части, сделав совершенно бессмысленной. Необходимо было найти золотую середину, но пока что он представлял себе ее с трудом.

— Кто вы? — спросил он, глядя на Августа, торопливо сметающего с волос снег, пока тот не растаял. Ссыпавшиеся на виски снежинки терялись в седине и это было потрясающе красиво, по-своему трогательно, и Миша неожиданно почувствовал, как поднимается внутри волна нежности. 

— Mein Gott, какое счастье, что вы открыли, — выдохнул Август. — Я заблудился. Прошу, сэр, помогите мне. Моя машина сломалась и я понятия не имею, куда мне идти. Я замерз и устал, может быть, вы могли бы впустить меня? Боюсь, до ночи мне не добраться до города и...

Миша окинул его взглядом, делая вид, что сомневается в услышанном.

Особенно уставшим Август не выглядел, а вот замерзшим — вполне. 

— Да, конечно, заходите, — кивнул, наконец, Миша, чуть отодвигаясь и позволяя Августу войти в прихожую. — Давайте я помогу вам раздеться. Так вы быстрее согреетесь. 

Тот с коротким кивком перешагнул порог и немедленно начал расстегивать пальто. Пальцы явно гнулись с трудом, и Миша успел пожалеть, что позволил ему провести так много времени на улице — конечно, тот вряд ли бы позволил себе простудиться, но все же вряд ли ему было приятно мерзнуть так долго.

— Боюсь, у меня не найдется вещей вашего размера, но я поищу что-нибудь подходящее, — сказал он, наконец, вешая пальто на крючок. — Подождите меня здесь. Можете сесть у камина. 

— Спасибо огромное. — Август снова провел рукой по волосам, растирая капли воды, в которые превратился снег. — Вы не могли бы помочь мне снять свитер? Боюсь, мои плечи онемели и я не справлюсь сам. 

Он подступил к Мише вплотную и тот обхватил его за пояс, прежде чем начать медленно задирать свитер — это, пожалуй, выводило его из образа обычного радушного хозяина, но, похоже, Августа вполне устраивало, или, возможно, он достаточно замерз, чтобы решиться чуть отойти от изначального плана ради лишнего тепла. Справившись с желанием поцеловать его в шею, пока он стоит так близко, Миша стянул с Августа свитер, открывая взгляду тонкую белую сорочку. 

— Подождите здесь, — повтори он, заставляя себя отступить от Августа и направиться к лестнице. 

В сущности, происходящее немного напоминало сцену из столь любимых Августом фильмов об убийцах и чудовищах. Миша даже подумал, не в этом ли смысл: возможно, он должен был отбросить в какой-то момент гостеприимство и затащить Августа в подвал, связать, или что-нибудь еще в этом духе, — но он тут же отбросил эту мысль. Август предупредил бы о подобных планах.

Поэтому, взяв свой самый теплый старый халат, Миша снова спустился вниз, к ожидавшему его в гостиной Августу. Тот снял сапоги, но раздеваться не стал, и теперь стоял рядом с камином, протянув к нему руки. Блики огня, отражавшиеся в стеклах очков, придавали ему чуть зловещий вид.

Быть может, в этой игре он — чудовище, готовое наброситься на доверчивого хозяина дома? Скорее всего, он предупредил бы об этом, но Миша все еще не был в этом полностью уверен. Как бы близко он ни знал Августа, тот все же оставался слишком сложным и непредсказуемым. 

— Пожалуйста. Ванная для гостей там, — Миша кивнул в сторону двери. — Вам лучше переодеться полностью. Так вы быстрее согреетесь. А продолжить свой путь сможете завтра.

— Спасибо, сэр, — тот взял халат и, прижав его к груди, поспешно направился в ванную.

Возможно, стоило помочь ему переодеться, но это, опять же, было бы отступление от правдоподобности, пожалуй, слишком раннее. Нужно было выждать еще. 

Он отправился на кухню, чтобы заварить чай. 

Происходящее уже совершенно не напоминало порнофильм, но ему нравилось ощущение нежности, отзывавшееся внутри при взгляде на Августа, просящего о помощи — заботиться о нем всегда было приятно. Не исключено, что в этом и был смысл игры: в том, чтобы Миша мог окружить Августа заботой, не чувствуя себя неловко из-за того, что это неуместно и может чем-то его задеть. 

И, когда он вернулся в гостиную, с чашкой чая, Август уже ждал его, сидя на софе, завернувшись в халат и чуть поджав ноги — босые, с голыми голенями, так что, похоже, он разделся полностью. Мишин халат был ему заметно велик, и, похоже, Августу это нравилось — он кутался в него с явным удовольствием, наверное, лишний раз напоминая себе о разнице в их росте и комплекции, которая так доставляла ему удовольствие. 

Скорее всего он сейчас опять представлял себя мальчишкой. Миша не находил подобные перевоплощения возбуждающими, но в них было свое очарование. 

— Я заварил вам чай. Он не слишком горячий, можете пить прямо сейчас, — Миша поставил чашку на журнальный столик, опускаясь рядом на софу. — Обезвоживание зимой может быть очень опасно. 

Август удивленно приподнял брови. Он на секунду вышел из образа, но заставил себя вернуться к нему:

— Вы врач? — в голосе была слышна усмешка, но едва различимая.

— Я — нет, но мой двоюродный брат о многом мне рассказывал, — Миша улыбнулся. 

Август с коротким кивком потянулся к чашке, попытался взять ее за ручку, но вздрогнул и замер, достаточно убедительно, чтобы Миша успел принять это движение всерьез. 

Но нет, это тоже была часть игры. 

— Боюсь, мои пальцы все еще плохо гнутся, — Август вздохнул. — Может, вы могли бы?..

Просьба звучала немного странно, но она приятно отозвалась у Миши внутри новой волной нежности, достаточно острой, чтобы превратиться в возбуждение. Это было все еще скорее тепло внутри, чем нечто физически ощутимое, но от того не менее приятное. 

Миша взял чашку в руку, перехватил поудобнее, и, придвинувшись к Августу ближе, поднес ее к его губам. Тот, наклонившись, прижался к краю чашки, приоткрывая рот, и Миша плавно ее наклонил, позволяя тому сделать глоток. 

Тот, прикрыв глаза, пил неспешно, точно напоказ, позволяя Мише следить за тем, как двигается кадык, как подрагивает горло с каждым глотком, и, только опустошив чашку почти наполовину, плавно распрямился.

— Большое спасибо. Мне уже намного лучше.

— Рад, что смог помочь. Пальцы все еще плохо двигаются? — Август кивнул. — Давайте я их разотру, станет немного лучше. 

Продвинувшись ближе, отставив чашку, Миша взял его за руку и накрыл пальцы ладонью, согревая. Они были уже теплыми, но легко было представить их озябшими. 

Август вышел на улицу слишком легко одетым ради игры, но от него вполне можно было ожидать подобного и всерьез; на Колдфронте он нередко пренебрегал теплой одеждой — там, благодаря респауну, он не успевал простудиться, но здесь — вполне мог. И не только простудиться, а заработать и что-нибудь посерьезнее.

Миша начал плавно потирать его пальцы, массируя суставы, прощупывая очертания костей, постепенно увеличивая скорость, чувствуя, как прогревается кожа и жилы под ней. 

Возможно, после рук он попросит размять точно так же и ноги, они наверняка озябли. Мысль об этом тоже приятно отозвалась внутри. 

Август вздохнул, наклоняясь ближе; халат чуть распахнулся и Миша протянул руку, чтобы поправить откинувшуюся полу — чтобы укрыть его, не позволяя снова замерзнуть, — но, не удержавшись, провел пальцами вдоль нее, собирая тепло, чувствуя, как щекочут кожу жесткие волоски на груди и животе. 

— Видишь, я был прав, — тихо сказал Август, уже не встревоженным тоном потерявшегося незнакомца, а со своей обычной уверенностью. — Тебе нравится власть, в этом я не ошибся, просто не сразу понял, как ты предпочитаешь ее использовать. 

Прежде чем Миша успел сказать вслух «Я не понимаю, о чем ты», Август усмехнулся и взял его за руку.

— Тебе нравится, когда я притворяюсь, скажем так, немного беспомощным, разве нет? Ты любишь заботиться обо мне. Поэтому тебе так нравится следить, чтобы я не пропускал завтрак, бывал на воздухе и занимался физическими упражнениями. Ты не заставляешь, а наставляешь. И явно получаешь от этого удовольствие.

— Дело не в удовольствии. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты похудел или испортил свою осанку. Я хочу тебя таким, какой ты есть и боюсь, что возможные перемены все испортят. Это простое эгоистичное желание, только и всего, — Миша улыбнулся в ответ, надеясь, что сможет отшутиться. В словах Августа была доля правды, но ему не хотелось выяснять, насколько большая. Ему нравилось подчинение и мысль о наслаждении властью неприятно пошатывала его представления о самом себе.

Август покачал головой: 

— Не думаю, что дело только в этом. Впрочем, также я не думаю, что нам стоит тратить время на этот разговор. Особенно сейчас. Я ведь все еще не поблагодарил тебя за свое чудесное спасение. 

Он снова потянулся к Мише, и, опустив одну руку ему на плечо, другой накрыл ширинку и тот охотно подался ему навстречу. Может, он и чувствовал сейчас больше нежности, чем возбуждения, но все же близость стала бы достойным завершением вечера.


	43. Завязанные глаза

Раньше они никогда не добавляли в свои игры завязывание глаз, несмотря на все разнообразие экспериментов, хотя Мише эта мысль казалась интересной. И когда Август в очередной раз предложил обвязать его веревкой, он добавил к своему согласию предложение закрыть ему глаза — и тот не стал возражать, наоборот, похоже, это показалось ему интересным. 

В качестве повязки на глаза он использовал бинты, которыми обернул мишину голову в несколько слоев, достаточно плотно, чтобы тот ничего не видел и мог полностью сосредоточиться на том, что чувствует. 

Он стоял полностью раздетым в середине комнаты. Сначала он терпеливо ожидал, пока Август закончит обвязку, накинет все петли, завяжет все узлы: некоторые прикосновения были возбуждающими — подтягивание сплетений к соскам, нарочито затянутые, похожие на поглаживания, прикосновения к мошонке и корню члена, — другие же просто щекотными, но вместе они складывались в захватывающее единое целое. 

Но обвязка закончилась уже несколько минут назад, — может, две или три, а может и намного больше, он потерял ощущение времени — и сейчас Мише оставалось лишь ожидание, достаточно острое, чтобы почти казаться мучительным, но от этого не менее увлекательное.

Ощущение было довольно странным. Миша чувствовал себя немного дезориентированным, но это тоже захватывало, очаровывало, заставляло раствориться в мелочах: звуках дыхания Августа, его шагов, биении собственного сердца, на прохладном воздухе, гладящем кожу, и оборачивающих тело веревках. На этот раз Август обвязал его неплотно, местами петли провисали, но от этого их прикосновение не становилось менее ощутимым. 

— Сегодня холодно, — заметил Август, проводя ладонью по его груди, вниз, к животу, чуть подцепляя большим пальцем веревочные петли, но пока что их не натягивая. — Наверное, я должен тебя согреть.

Они договорились, что Миша обязан сохранять неподвижность и молчать так долго, как только может, чтобы заслужить награду за свое послушание; он сомневался, что Август откажет ему в награде, если справиться с испытанием не выйдет, но, все же, дополнительные ограничения делали происходящее еще интереснее. 

Хотя бы потому, что Август пытался подтолкнуть Мишу к проигрышу, держась к нему так близко, что он чувствовал тепло его тела, поглаживая веревки, и подогревая постепенно нарастающее возбуждение.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал это нежно или грубо? — Август опустил ладонь Мише на плечо и, подавшись ближе, почти уткнувшись лицом а основание его шеи, продолжил: — как тебе больше нравится?

Скользнув рукой вниз, он подцепил пальцами веревку, свисавшую между лопаток свободной петлей, и резко потянул на себя, заставляя ее врезаться в кожу груди, задев соски. 

Миша вздохнул; вздох едва не превратился в стон, но он заставил себя сдержаться. 

Его член уже отчетливо стоял, пока не вытянувшись во всю длину, но постепенно приближающийся к этому — и отчаянно нуждающийся в прикосновении. 

Но Миша не собирался отказываться о обещанной награды. 

— Думаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог — и я готов это сделать, — тихо сказал Август, натягивая веревку сильнее, накручивая ее на пальцы, и она постепенно врезалась в тело все сильнее. Это было уже почти болезненно, не настолько, чтобы попросить об остановке. Наоборот, легкая боль дополняла возбуждение, придавала ему завершенность. — Тебе нужно только попросить. 

Он опустил руку, но веревки остались натянутыми — похоже, он завязал еще один узел, — Миша сделал глубокий вдох и почувствовал, как они врезаются в его кожу. 

Август — подступив еще ближе, почти прижавшись к нему всем телом — медленно провел пальцами вдоль веревки, до мишиного правового соска и чуть сжал его. Миша вздрогнул и ощутил, как снова впиваются в тело веревочные петли, но сумел удержаться от стона. 

Ему казалось, что из-за повязки на глазах обоняние обострилось так же, как слух, запах Августа, давно знакомый и привычный, казался удивительно острым, он щекотал ноздри, точно проникая внутрь, возбуждал, почти обжигал. Август то подступал ближе, водя пальцами вдоль веревок, гладил его кожу, вжимал пальцы в плотный жировой слой на животе, перебирал волосы на груди — то снова отступал, оставляя Мишу наедине с собственными мыслями и попытками разобраться в происходящем. 

Тот терялся в происходящем чем дальше, тем больше, но это захватывало и очаровывало.

Наконец, он услышал тихий шорох одежды, скрип половиц и понял, что Август опустился перед ним на колени, готовясь перейти к более решительной атаке.

Скользнув рукой вдоль тянувшейся к паху веревки, он подался вперед, чтобы прижаться губами к основанию члена; чувствуя, как горячее дыхание Августа ерошит волосы у него в паху, Миша судорожно сглотнул. Внутри у него поднималась новая волна возбуждения, заполняющая все тело, омывающая горло, ноющие от соприкосновения с веревкой соски и набухшие яйца. 

Приоткрыв рот, Август медленно провел языком и губами по его члену вверх, до самой головки.

Миша ожидал, что тот продолжит тянуть время, будет дразнить его, подводить к краю все ближе, не давая разрядки, но, вместо этого Август, не переставая водить пальцами вдоль веревок, подался вперед, принимая член целиком.

Чувствуя, как пульсирует влажная глотка, Миша стиснул челюсти, не давая себе застонать, а Август прижался к нему еще плотнее, впуская член так глубоко, как только мог. Секунду спустя, он чуть подался назад, только чтобы снова принять его полностью, едва сделав вздох. 

Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы довести Мишу до оргазма — тот и так был возбужден до предела, а, осознав, что игра окончена, он перестал даже пытаться сдержаться, вместо этого позволив себе раствориться в происходящем.

Даже не видя Августа, он мог легко представить себе, как тот чуть прикрывает глаза, как испарина у него на лбу постепенно превращается в капли пота, скатывающиеся вниз. Как он откидывается назад, когда обхватывает влажный от слюны член пальцами, чтобы направить его, одновременно доводя все до завершения несколькими движениями руки. 

Чуть прихватив зубами нижнюю губу, удерживаясь от стона, Миша кончил и замер, глубоко дыша, внимательно прислушиваясь к каждому шороху: Август наверняка неспешно вытер лицо рукавом пижамы, облизал пальцы, и только потом поднялся с колен. 

Он конечно тоже уже давно был возбужден и наверняка ожидал, что Миша, наконец, отбросив попытки сдержаться, уделит ему немного внимания.

Тот не стал его разочаровывать.

— Я так и знал, что ты сдашься первым, — заметил Миша, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, стараясь выровнять дыхание, хотя сердце все еще отчаянно колотилось, разнося эхо ударов по всему телу. — Нужно быть терпеливым, чтобы испытывать чужое терпение.

— Я не сдался, — со смешком в голосе возразил Август, подцепляя пальцами бинт, все еще обмотанный вокруг мишиной головы. — Просто посчитал, что пора перейти к чему-нибудь поинтереснее. 

— Ты прав, — кивнул Миша. — И если ты снимешь с меня повязку, думаю, я тоже смогу сделать что-нибудь интересное.

Август тихо рассмеялся и сорвал с него бинты, таким резким движением, что они почти обожгли кожу, немного болезненно зацепились за отросшие волосы на затылке, но именно так Миша и представлял себе завершение происходящего. 

Возможно, в следующий раз он попробует остаться с завязанными глазами до конца близости, но сейчас он хотел видеть Августа, а не только чувствовать.

Миша медленно опустился на колени — веревки сдвинулись, снова врезаясь в тело — и потянулся к Августу, чтобы исполнить обещанное.


	44. Секс в машине

Они нечасто оказывались в городе вместе, и видевшие их вместе люди как правило старались не задавать лишних вопросов. Вряд ли все принимали их за пару двоюродных братьев, но никто не высказывался вслух. 

— Мне немного жаль, что никто из местных не дает повода к конфликтам, — заметил Август, пристраивая очередную крупную посылку на заднем сиденье машины. Ему нравилось оставлять их там, а не в багажнике, наверное — чтобы не терять из виду в пути. — Иногда я скучаю по возможности пустить кому-нибудь кровь. 

Миша молча покачал головой, опускаясь за руль. Он надеялся, что это — преувеличение, но в случае с Августом трудно было оставаться в чем-то уверенным. 

— Было бы забавно зайти в местный бар и поцеловаться на глазах у пьяных недоумков, — продолжил Август, садясь с Мишей рядом. — Кому-нибудь обязательно захотелось бы помахать кулаками, прогнать грязных извращенцев из этого уютного места, и тогда, просто из самообороны, мы могли бы неплохо размяться. 

— Хватит меня пугать, — спокойным тоном попросил Миша и Август с коротким смешком откинулся в кресле назад, явно не намеренный продолжать разговор.

Они оба слишком много времени провели за убийствами, чтобы просто вычеркнуть их из своей жизни, и Миша прекрасно понимал, о чем говорит Август, более того — отчасти испытывал то же самое, но не мог не понимать: даже если им удастся просто устроить небольшую драку, из которой, скорее всего, они выйдут победителями, хотя бы в силу опыта, то случившееся нельзя будет просто забыть, нельзя будет спокойно закупаться у зеленщика, брату которого сломал руку. 

К тому же, Миша действительно хотел жить мирной жизнью, даже если в чем-то она казалась чуть пресноватой.

Некоторое время они ехали молча — дорога была не слишком длинной, летом, пожалуй, машина здесь не понадобится, долгой прогулки пешком будет вполне достаточно. По крайней мере, если к тому моменту Августу перестанут приходить массивные посылки, которые нужно забирать из почтового отделения. 

С другой стороны, как бы сильно ему ни нравились прогулки пешком, в поездках на машине было свое очарование.

— Мне всегда нравилось смотреть, как ты убиваешь, видеть этот контраст между твоей очаровательной покорностью и умением ломать кости, — медленно проговорил, наконец, Август. Теперь к улыбке в его тоне отчетливо прибавились те особые нотки, по которым безошибочно можно было понять, что он настроен на близость. 

Впрочем, на этот раз он не оставил Мишу надолго с одним лишь предчувствием и перевел руку ему на колено. Это не было просто мимолетное прикосновение, из тех, которые время от времени случались в пути, намеренно или случайно, нет — он опустил ладонь Мише на ногу, медленно повел ее вверх, к середине бедра, выписывая большим пальцем плавные круги — немного щекотно, и, несомненно, крайне приятно. 

— Пожалуй, — подавшись ближе, Август почти прижался к его уху губами и Миша почувствовал, как по телу проходит волна тепла.

Очень несвоевременно. 

До дома оставалось всего минут пять езды, но Август не намеревался останавливаться, и было бы глупо уговаривать его подождать с ласками. К тому же он не случайно начал все прямо в машине — в этой вынужденной близости, в тесноте салона было свое очарование. 

Стараясь не отвлекаться на прикосновения, и то, как они отзываются внутри, Миша осторожно отвел машину к обочине и затормозил. 

Хорошее место — здесь редко кто-то проезжает, вряд ли их заметят. Можно спокойно заглушить мотор и остаться здесь так долго, как только потребуется.

— Все время забываю, какой ты осторожный, — хмыкнул Август, сдвигая руку еще выше, чтобы пройтись большим пальцем вдоль члена, очертания которого уже заметно проступили сквозь ткань брюк. 

— Я скучный и всегда следую правилам, — кивнул Миша и, чуть подавшись навстречу, провел тыльной стороной ладони по его шее, прежде чем опустить руку на ширинку его брюк. 

Он предпочитал планировать все заранее, но в спонтанности было свое очарование, ради которого вполне стоило уступить Августу — по крайней мере, сейчас. 

Они уже пробовали несколько раз заняться любовью в машине, но здесь было слишком тесно, каждое лишнее движение заканчивалось ударом о дверцу, потолок или, того хуже, приборную панель. Август не оставлял попыток все же освоить и это пространство, отметить его их страстью — Мише это не казалось настолько принципиальным, однако, он никогда не возражал против новых опытов.

Он прижал ладонь плотнее к паху Августа; тот еще не был возбужден физически, но охотно откликнулся на первые же прикосновения, подавшись навстречу, чуть вскинув бедра, — впрочем, секунду спустя, он снова опустился, вернувшись к более удобной позе, придвинулся ближе, прижавшись плечом к мишиному плечу.

— Мы были великолепны в бою, — тихо сказал он. — Даже порознь. А вместе — тем более. Совершенная машина для убийств из двух идеально подходящих друг другу частей.

— Думаю, мы — нечто большее, чем просто машина для убийств, — возразил Миша, и Август тихо усмехнулся в ответ, когда он поддел пальцами язычок ширинки, чтобы, потянув его вниз, добраться, наконец, до члена. 

Он не торопился, двигая рукой медленно, плавно, постепенно наращивая темп, чувствуя, как член твердеет под пальцами. Это определенно не будет самый яркий их вечер вместе, но мысль о завершении, об исполнении желания, пусть даже незначительного, увлекала, очаровывала, делала пустяк захватывающим, пусть даже тесный салон и давил, заставляя их припадать друг к другу теснее, чем это было бы удобно. 

Август тоже решил, что пора прекратить дразнить Мишу и перейти к более активным действиям. Расстегнув его штаны, Август начал такие же привычные движения рукой; время от времени он чуть подавался вперед, точно подумывая наклониться и взять член в рот, но близость приборной панели, наверное, казалась ему неудобной, поэтому он продолжал водить рукой, от середины ствола — к головке и обратно, нежно, ритмично, нигде слишком не задерживаясь, но и не торопясь.

Миша надеялся, что Август сейчас не представлял себе ничего связанного с убийствами. Какой бы важной частью их жизни они ни были в прошлом, теперь началась новая глава. Конечно, Август это понимал не хуже самого Миши, беспокоиться было не о чем.

Почувствовав, как новая волна приятного тепла внутри становится обжигающе жаркой, Миша резко откинулся назад — и, ударившись плечом, не слишком болезненно, но неприятно, опять наклонился к Августу ближе. Сделав глубокий вдох, наслаждаясь привычным смешением их общих запахов, Миша прижался губами к его виску — и кончил. 

Август вытер ладонь о мишины штаны, пристроил руку у него на бедре и придвинулся еще чуть ближе, глубоко дыша, чуть приоткрыв рот, ловя наслаждение от каждого движения. 

Миша ускорился, снова целуя его в висок, а потом, обводя большим пальцем головку, растирая влагу предякулята, подался чуть ближе, прихватил губами ухо — и Август кончил с отрывистым вздохом. 

Все произошло несколько быстрее, чем Миша ожидал, но, пожалуй, это было к лучшему. Сейчас на дороге они были одни, и ему определенно не хотелось чтобы кто-то заметил их, проезжая мимо.

Снова шумно вздохнув, Август пристроил голову у него на плече, и несколько секунд они так и сидели, ни о чем толком не думая, просто наслаждаясь приятным послевкусием момента. 

Может, это был и не лучший способ свести на нет едва не начавшийся спор, но им он вполне подходил.

— Поехали домой. Я хочу пообедать до того, как стемнеет, — тихо сказал Август, не отодвигаясь ни на йоту, и, усмехнувшись в ответ, Миша повернул ключи в замке зажигания.


	45. 69

Новая кровать — заказанная у столяра, которого порекомендовала Яна, — была прочной и широкой, идеально подходящей паре вроде них. Не только для занятий любовью, но для них — в первую очередь. 

Теперь кровать не издавала ни единого скрипа, как бы усердно они ни подвергали ее испытаниям.

Впрочем, они далеко не всегда набрасывались друг на друга со всей страстью, иногда верх брала нежность.

Сейчас Миша лежал на спине, а Август, стоя на четвереньках, склонился над ним, повернувшись лицом к изножью кровати, упираясь одной рукой в матрас, другой водил вдоль мишиного члена, неспешно, пока что скорее разогревая, чем приближая к разрядке. Он знал, когда лучше поторопиться, а когда можно медлить хоть бесконечно долго — и сейчас момент был идеально подходящим. Они оба ничуть не устали за день, но назавтра их ждало небольшое расставание — Август планировал поехать за кроликами в одиночку, — и оно задавало приятный настрой, своего рода предчувствие ожидания, настраивавшее на неспешность.

Ранний вечер заполнял спальню приятным мягким светом, точно становившимся продолжением их общего тепла, сливающегося в единое целое. 

Чуть приподнявшись, Миша погладил обеими руками Августа по бедрам, привычно вороша жесткие волосы, и тот чуть подался ему навстречу, опускаясь ниже, без слов предлагая ответить на его ласки взаимностью. Миша охотно приподнялся, завел руку ему между ног, скользнул пальцами по чувствительной коже внутренней стороны бедра, прежде чем взять в ладонь мошонку, нежно приподнять ее, точно взвешивая. 

Наклонив голову, Август прошелся языком по головке его члена, чуть сдвигая складки крайней плоти напряженным кончиком, одновременно двигая рукой вдоль всей длины ствола — так же почти мучительно медленно. 

Сам Август явно возбуждался от этого не меньше, чем от мишиных прикосновений. Его член пусть и не встал пока полностью, был заметно напряжен, в набухших венах отдавалось ускорившееся сердцебиение. Миша провел ладонью вдоль, плавно, но настойчиво надавил на уже набухший ствол, одновременно приподнимаясь, чтобы направить его ко рту — и Август охотно подался ему навстречу, не прекращая свои ласки. 

Напротив, он ускорил темп движений, они стали более отрывистыми, но при этом не потеряли нежности. Язык щекотал уздечку, пальцы прижимали член к теплой ладони, и, когда Август опускал голову, наклоняясь чуть ниже, его дыхание приятно щекотало кожу. 

Миша мог лишь ответить ему тем же. Сплюнув на ладонь, он провел ей по всей длине, поднял голову, прижимаясь к основанию члена губами, провел языком по мошонке, а потом раскрыл рот, ведя руку по стволу вверх, к головке, и снова вниз, тоже постепенно наращивая темп, вслушиваясь в шумные вздохи Августа, представляя, как проступают красные пятна на его шее и щеках, как испарина собирается в капли пота, спешно сбегающие вниз. Миша не чувствовал, как они капают на его кожу, — но одна мысль об этом заводила его еще сильнее. 

Свободной рукой он гладил бедро Августа, то по внутренней стороне, где кожа была чувствительно-нежной, то по внешней, перебирая завитки волос, запуская в них пальцы, чуть оттягивая, как ему это нравилось. Несмотря на ускорившийся темп движений, происходящее все еще казалось удивительно плавным, неторопливым, почти ленивым, и это удивительно захватывало. 

На этот раз Август кончил первым, с протяжным стоном забрызгав спермой мишин живот и грудь; на несколько секунд он замер, выгнувшись, но после, резко подавшись вперед, продолжил водить языком по головке члена, ускоряя темп движений рукой. Миша приподнял бедра, подаваясь ему навстречу, упираясь в постель плечами и лопатками, вжимаясь в Августа всем телом, чувствуя, как оргазм подступает все ближе. 

Август чуть запрокинул голову, направляя его член в своей раскрытый рот, а Миша стиснул обеими руками его бедра, кончая с резким, шумном вздохом. 

Дождавшись, пока он выпустит все до последней капли, Август медленно повалился на бок и, облизывая пальцы, перекатился на спину. Миша, не приподнимаясь, придвинулся ближе; и без того сбившаяся простынь свернулась в жгут у него под боком, но сейчас он этого почти не ощущал. 

Август с довольной улыбкой погладил его по подбородку. 

Наклонившись, Миша поцеловал его, нежно раздвинув губы языком, и Август ответил на поцелуй, подаваясь вперед, чуть прикусывая зубами, властно, ощутимо, — но не настолько, чтобы это казалось болезненным, наоборот — укусы были осторожными, почти нежными. Он знал толк в боли, умел сделать ее приятной, но отлично понимал, когда она неуместна. 

Впрочем, Август не стал затягивать эту часть, и, раскрыв рот шире, впустил мишин язык внутрь. Миша погладил его по ключице, собирая пальцами пот и капли спермы, углубляя поцелуй, наслаждаясь давно знакомым, но от того не менее прекрасным смешением вкусов. 

Поцелуй тоже вышел долгим — достойное и гармоничное завершение сегодняшней близости. Август нежно гладил Мишу по затылку, щекотно водил пальцами по шее, то откидываясь назад, то снова прижимаясь плотнее. Его дыхание все еще было неровным, сердце билось отчаянно быстро, но в каждом движении чувствовалась приятная расслабленность, разливающаяся по телу после оргазма. 

Прижавшись лбом к его лбу, Миша обнял Августа сильнее, и замер, прикрыв глаза, наслаждаясь моментом.


	46. Игры с дыханием

— Я не хочу этого делать. — Миша нервно сглотнул, подбирая нужные слова. — То есть я хочу, но я боюсь, что могу тебе повредить. Я понимаю, что медиган все еще отлично работает, но все же...

Он погладил Августа по шее, на секунду задержав большой палец на чувствительном месте чуть ниже кадыка. 

Удушение нравилось ему, хоть он никогда не считал, что любит контроль, и уж тем более — любит причинять боль. Пожалуй, в первую очередь, Мише казалось захватывающим то, насколько Август доверял ему, раз предлагал нечто подобное, но дело было не только в этом, сам процесс тоже ему нравился: тесный контакт, биение пульса прямо под рукой, которое он отчетливо, остро ощущал, даже когда они использовали для удушения ремень — чтобы давление было более равномерным.

Но в раньше они делали нечто подобное на базе, где был респаун, и Миша твердо знал, что как бы далеко это ни зашло, он не мог навредить Августу по-настоящему. Теперь же риск казался вполне реальным. 

— О, я уже продумал все необходимые меры безопасности. Тебе понравится. 

Август взял с прикроватной тумбы оставшееся от прошлых хозяев тяжелое пресс-папье — бронзовую статуэтку лежащей собаки — и взвесил ее в руке. 

— Да, уверен, эта вещь идеально подойдет, — сказал он, опускаясь на постель, все так же держа пресс-папье в руке.

— Подойдет для чего? — на самом деле, Миша не был уверен, что готов услышать ответ. Иногда Августу в голову приходили очень странные идеи и некоторые из них Мишу до сих пор немного пугали.

— Для того, чтобы я мог подать тебе сигнал, когда ты меня душишь, — сказал тот таким тоном, как будто это была самая очевидная вещь на свете. 

Он подвинулся ближе к краю постели и свесил кисть руки, сжимавшей пресс-папье, с края.

— Если мне станет плохо, пальцы разожмутся и она упадет, — продолжил пояснение Август. — Если мне не станет плохо, но по какой-то причине я захочу тебя остановить, то просто брошу ее на пол. 

Это звучало довольно разумно. 

— Хорошо, — с коротким кивком Миша тоже опустился на кровать. Встав на колени с Августом рядом, он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать того в лоб и, прижавшись к нему на пару секунд плотнее всем телом, поднял с пола свой ремень. 

— Бросишь эту штуку на пол, если что-то пойдет не так? — в этом уточнении не было нужды, но Мише хотелось еще раз услышать, что все продумано. 

— Обещаю.

Миша поцеловал его еще раз, прежде чем распрямиться и обернуть ремень вокруг шеи Августа. 

Они оба были полностью раздеты, и, в близости, граничащей с полуобъятьями, чувствовали каждый удар сердец друг друга. 

— Надеюсь, следы продержатся долго и я смогу наблюдать их постепенное исчезновение, — тихо сказал он, прежде чем Миша приложил к его губам палец, без слов прося замолчать. Слова сейчас были совершенно лишними.

Прежде чем начать затягивать петлю, он медленно провел ладонью по груди и животу Августа, ласково ероша волосы, чувствуя глубокое дыхание и то, как плавно ускоряется пульс; когда его большой палец обвел ямку пупка, Август напрягся, чуть вздрогнув от щекотки, и шумно вздохнул, точно поторапливая Мишу. 

Тот подчинился, опуская руку ниже, к уже чуть приподнявшемуся члену, а другой — затягивая чуть сильнее петлю ремня, позволяя ей врезаться в кожу. Это еще не было удушение, только его обещание, но тело Августа уже отозвалось на него — твердеющий член отчетливее уперся в мишину ладонь, а дыхание непроизвольно ускорилось. Он перехватил пресс-папье поудобнее и стиснул его сильнее.

Наклонившись ближе, Миша опять прижался губами к его лбу, плавно продолжая затягивать петлю. Август чуть приоткрыл рот, торопливо делая глубокий вдох, прежде чем ремень захлестнулся туже, перекрывая дыхание. Его пульс мгновенно подскочил, член налился кровью — Миша провел по нему рукой, чувствуя, как Август вздрагивает всем телом в ответ на это прикосновение, сжимая челюсти. 

Во время удушения он возбуждался быстро, как мальчишка, и так же быстро разряжался, но именно в этом и было очарование. 

Удушение требовало осторожности, особенно теперь. Прижав безымянный палец и мизинец к шее Августа, чуть ниже полоски ремня, Миша внимательно вслушивался в ускоряющийся пульс, считая про себя секунды: отпустив слишком рано он испортит удовольствие, отпустив слишком поздно — причинит боль; важно было соблюсти баланс, выбрать правильный момент — и он надеялся, что сможет. 

Он резко двинул рукой вверх, вдоль стремительно вставшего члена, обвел большим пальцем головку — и тут же ослабил хватку на ремне, плавно распуская петлю, позволяя Августу вдохнуть. 

Тому нравилась физическая реакция организма на удушение, то, как во время него тело отзывалось на ласки, и возбуждение усиливалось с каждым ударом отчаянно бьющегося сердца. А Миша, хоть и находил захватывающим ощущение контроля, отданной ему власти, но ничуть не меньше ему нравилось просто просто смотреть на Августа — на то, как расплываются по коже красные пятна и проступает испарина, как он выгибается, алчно ловя ртом воздух, когда кровь приливает к отпечатку ремня на шее. Он выглядел уязвимым; в прежние годы Миша никогда не задумывался о том, что это может показаться ему привлекательным, но любовь к Августу, острота их обоюдного желания, многое в нем изменили, открыли для него очарование того, что раньше казалось ничуть не интересным. 

Облизнув губы, Август снова перехватил пресс-папье поудобнее, и молча кивнул, приказывая продолжать. 

Миша опять наклонился ближе, провел рукой по его груди и беспокойно подрагивающему животу, — задержал на нем ладонь, еще раз медленно затягивая петлю на шее, на этот раз спустив чуть ниже. Август снова выгнулся, чуть запрокидывая голову, мышцы его брюшного пресса напряглись, становясь отчетливо ощутимыми, и, переминая покрывающий их слой жирка, Миша плавно сдвинул руку ниже, к уверенно стоящему члену, чтобы обхватить его пальцами в тот же момент, когда затянул ремень на шее еще чуть сильнее.

На этот раз он двигал рукой резко, чуть грубовато, торопливо наращивая скорость — и Август, прикрыв глаза, напряженно мелко вздрагивая, начал толкаться бедрами ему навстречу, подыгрывая, ускоряя происходящее еще больше, явно не собираясь доводить до третьего удушения, стараясь закончить как можно скорее. Миша был не против. Продолжая считать секунды, опять прижавшись губами к его лбу, чувствуя привкус испарины, он то двигал рукой вверх-вниз, то поглаживал большим пальцем головку, развозя проступившую влагу — до тех пор, пока не пришла пора снова отпустить ремень. Делая глубокий вдох, Август резко рванулся ему навстречу — и кончил, жадно вдыхая, комкая простынь свободной рукой. 

Осторожно отодвинув ремень прочь, чтобы он не запутался, снова пережимая шею, Миша легко поцеловал Августа в подбородок и опустился ниже, чтобы прижаться губами к отпечатку на шее. След казался глубоким даже на ощупь. 

С тихим стуком опустив пресс-папье на пол, Август чуть отодвинулся от края кровати, прижимаясь к Мише плотнее, обнимая одной рукой, а другую уже пропихивая между их тел, готовый отплатить ответной лаской, и тот охотно подался ему навстречу, продолжая целовать след от ремня.


	47. Футджоб

Миша никогда не понимал разделения работы на мужскую и женскую; мать воспитывала его с сестрами вместе, учила готовить, стирать и поддерживать дом в порядке. Что оказалось очень полезно, потому как Август, похоже, в подобных вещах ничего не понимал — хоть и согласился взять на себя уборку в собственной лаборатории, — а нанимать прислугу им обоим не хотелось. По многим причинам. 

Уборка не казалась Мише чем-то особенно увлекательным, но она вносила в жизнь определенное разнообразие. И, к тому же, ему просто нравилось знать, что дом в порядке. 

Например, что пол спальни, на котором он сейчас лежал, был чистым. 

Август запахнул халат плотнее, и, подступив на шаг, потерся внутренней стороной босой ступни о мишино бедро, с любопытством наклонив голову набок, наблюдая с его реакцией. Ступня была холодной, однако, прикосновение все же отозвалось внутри приятным ощущением, пока еще больше похожим на щекотку, чем на возбуждение, но от того не менее увлекательным. 

С лукавой улыбкой, Август повел ступню дальше, щекотно потерся поджатыми пальцами о бок, и Миша, чуть приподнявшись, подложил руки под голову. 

— Лежи спокойно, — голос Августа звучал строго, но все же это не был приказ, скорее просто распоряжение. Миша молча кивнул в ответ. 

Подступив еще на шаг ближе, Август подался вперед, снова потерся о него пальцами, легко поддел ногой, точно пытаясь перевернуть, завел пальцы в подмышку; его, похоже, по-прежнему не слишком возбуждали такого рода игры, но неприятными они ему тоже не казались, и если Миша просил о чем-то в этом духе, Август никогда не отказывал. Они уже привыкли идти друг другу навстречу в подобных мелочах.

Август чуть наклонился, и перевел ногу Мише на грудь, обвел большим пальцем сосок — это прикосновение уже раскатилось внутри отчетливым возбуждением, прошившим все тело от горла до паха и член чуть приподнялся. 

Смотреть на Августа снизу вверх, вот так, лежа на полу, было интересно, непривычно, пусть плотный халат и не давал рассмотреть тело — зато ноги казались еще длиннее, крепкие мышцы голени, натянутые жилы, подступающие к чуть истончившейся, немолодой коже голубые веревки сосудов сразу бросались в глаза. 

Миша с удовольствием бы обхватил его ступню обеими руками и притянул ближе, чтобы покрыть поцелуями, от плоского ногтя на выступающем большом пальце, до уязвимо-хрупкого свода стопы. Но Август сказал, что он должен лежать спокойно — и Миша не собирался нарушать правила. 

Август плотнее вжал в него пальцы и жесткие подушечки у из основания, снова погладил кожу у правого соска, было двинулся к левому — Миша почувствовал, как ускоряется его пульс, настолько резко, что это было похоже на воздействие убер-заряда, — но вдруг передумав, передвинул ногу ниже, вдоль ребер к животу. Миша невольно напряг мышцы, и Август усмехнулся в ответ, надавливая чуть сильнее. Он проверял его на прочность, или, по крайней мере, угрожал проверить. 

— Больше всего, Schatz, меня очаровывает то, что твоя мощь очевидна, даже когда ты не пытаешься ее продемонстрировать, — Август говорил тихо, точно с самим собой, но его слова точно вливались в нарастающее возбуждение, разогревая жар, все сильнее разгорающийся внутри тела.

Миша сглотнул, чувствуя, как пересохло в горле. 

Пульс стучал, отзываясь в горле, в паху, в деснах, точно становясь с каждым ударом громче.

Август прижался пяткой к основанию члена, и это прикосновение точно обожгло его. Чересчур стремительная эрекция была почти болезненной, напряжение свело все тело как судорога; Миша сделал глубокий вдох, замер, наслаждаясь остротой ощущения, а Август, явно заметив его реакцию, с короткой усмешкой чуть приподнял стопу, чтобы пройтись ей от середины члена выше, позволяя уже обнажившейся головке упереться в нежную впадину свода. 

Он двигал ногой неспешно, плавно, но мишино тело отвечало на каждое прикосновение. Сама мысль о происходящем заводила его все сильнее каждый раз, когда он к ней возвращался, представляя — вспоминая — то, что не мог сейчас увидеть: как пульсирует сосуд на стопе, как приминаются жесткие волосы на большом пальце, когда он скользит по члену вверх, почти до уздечки. 

Август оборвал ласки совершенно неожиданно и Миша не смог сдержать разочарованный вздох, когда тот снова перевел ногу на бедро. 

— И еще, пожалуй, то, что ты всегда готов отдать эту мощь в мое полное распоряжение, — сказал Август и, прежде чем Миша успел попросить его вернуться к прерванным нежностям, тот на него наступил.

Не всей тяжестью, даже не половиной, наверное, но все же вполне ощутимо. Босая ступня вмялась в расслабленную мышцу бедра как в глину. Миша машинально напрягся, но Август навалился сильнее и он послушно расслабился. Ощущение было странным, но тоже увлекательным, оно не давало угаснуть жару возбуждения, наоборот, придавая ему свежесть. Член подрагивал в ожидании нового прикосновения. 

Август сдвинул ногу ближе к колену, чуть приподнимая ее, чтобы не надавить слишком сильно. 

— Ты принадлежишь мне полностью и тебе самому это нравится, — он усмехнулся, снова подаваясь ближе, чтобы потереться о член тыльной стороной стопы. 

Миша запрокинул голову, и, прикрыв глаза, позволил себе полностью раствориться в ощущениях, все сильнее захватывавших все тело, точно так же, как рассудок полностью захватывала мысль о том, что он действительно полностью принадлежал Августу. И это было прекрасно. 

Все закончилось несколько быстрее, чем он бы хотел, оргазм захлестнул его тело, заставляя выгнуться с коротким стоном. Сердце стучало так часто, что грохот пульса, отдававшийся в ушах, почти заглушал голос Августа:

— Замечательно, теперь можем перейти к следующей части. 

Он опустился сверху, встал на колени, распахнув халат, стиснув ногами мишины ребра, так резко, что это было почти болезненно; тот все еще пытался выровнять дыхание и ему казалось, что с каждым глубоким вдохом их тела все плотнее вжимаются друг в друга.

— Пожалуй, это не будет лишним, — добавил Август, вытаскивая из кармана баночку вазелина. 

Миша с улыбкой запустил руки под его халат, чтобы погладить по бедрам — в ответ на это, Август провел рукой по его груди, смазывая кожу вазелином, неспешно обводя соски, и было затихшее возбуждение снова обожгло его изнутри. К счастью, Август больше не стискивал его бока ногами, чуть раздвинув их, пристраиваясь ближе, — и Миша по крайней мере мог нормально вдохнуть.

Подавшись вперед, Август потерся членом о его грудь, продолжая поглаживать соски, чуть сжимая грудь ладонями, так, что расслабленные мышцы, прикрытые слоем жира, образовывали небольшую ложбинку. Каждое движение вперед и назад точно коротким разрядом расходилось по коже, отзываясь в чувствительно напрягшихся сосках. 

— Если ты продолжишь так делать, — выдохнул Миша, — эта часть не станет последней.

— Замечательно, — усмехнулся Август, стискивая его соски обеими руками, болезненно-резко, и почти мучительно возбуждающе. — У нас еще много времени до обеда.


	48. Алкоголь

— Думаю, это скрасит наш сегодняшний ужин, — Август с улыбкой поставил бутылку в центр стола. — Знаю, ты не большой любитель алкоголя, но это отличный шнапс, поверь на слово. По крайней мере, тридцать лет назад он был чертовски хорош. 

Миша вгляделся в бутылку — жидкость была почти прозрачной, с легким коричневатым оттенком, в ней плавала пара звездочек аниса и, похоже, сливовая косточка. 

Август поставил на стол пару рюмок, оставшихся от предыдущих хозяев дома, и сел напротив Миши.

— Дядя Ульрих прислал бутылку мне в подарок. Для меня и моей жены. — Он пожал плечами. — Я написал ему, что живу счастливой супружеской жизнью, и дядя решил, что я, как он выразился «наконец-то исправился и нашел себе женщину». Даже не знаю, стоит ли его разочаровывать. Не считая наивных представлений о чужой сексуальности, старик — неплохой человек и его связи еще могу быть мне полезны. 

— Я не буду пить. Ты же знаешь — я бываю... порывистым. И опьянение может плохо на мне сказаться. Я боюсь, что могу рассердиться из-за какой-нибудь ерунды и сделать нечто, о чем пожалею. 

— Обещаю не давать тебе повода на меня сердиться, — усмехнулся Август, потираясь голенью о его ногу. 

Миша молча покачал головой. 

На самом деле, Август нередко его сердил — запираясь в лаборатории, отказываясь убираться в загоне для кроликов, или просто отвечая слишком резко на его вопросы, но Мише всегда удавалось справиться с гневом. Он молча уходил, бил боксерскую грушу или гулял по опушке леса до тех пор, пока не чувствовал облегчение. Примерно так же поступал отец, если что-то его приводило в гнев. И отец тоже никогда не пил, самое большее — одну стопку по праздникам. 

— Я не предлагаю тебе напиваться. Просто мне не хотелось бы пить в одиночку, а одна рюмка вряд ли превратит тебя в дикого зверя. 

Миша перевел взгляд на бутылку. Он понимал, в чем дело: Август не испытывал его и не пытался напоить, просто хотел поделиться — и не хотел пить в одиночку, даже сидя за общим столом. 

— Всего одна?

— Одна для тебя, две или три для меня. Если тебе вдруг покажется, что я безобразно пьян — просто отнесешь меня в спальню, я обещаю не сопротивляться, — Август чуть подался вперед. Его глаза лукаво блестели, и Миша отчетливо понял, что не хочет с ним спорить. В конце концов, одна рюмка действительно вряд ли что-нибудь бы изменила. 

— Хорошо. 

Август с довольным кивком откупорил бутылку и разлил шнапс по рюмкам, чуть торопливо, наверное — опасаясь, что Миша может передумать, забрать свои слова назад, вопреки обыкновению. 

Напиваться Август явно не собирался. Это было не в его духе; он не отказывался от хорошего крепкого алкоголя, но пьяным, хотя бы просто нетвердо держащимся на ногах, Миша ни разу его не видел. Здесь ему беспокоиться было не о чем.

— За нас? — предложил он, поднимая рюмку.

Август кивнул, и, чокнувшись с отрывистым звяканьем, опрокинул рюмку, несколько секунд подержал шнапс во рту, впитывая вкус, а потом проглотил. 

Миша осторожно отпил полрюмки. Шнапс был крепким, пожалуй, крепче водки, и приятно горчил, отдавая анисом. 

Наполнив свою рюмку снова, Август отставил ее в сторону и принялся за еду. 

— В молодости я вел себя крайне распутно, когда напивался, — заметил он, разрезая ножом кусок мяса, лежавший на тарелке. — Тебе бы понравилось.

— Я люблю, когда ты ведешь себя распутно, но не уверен, что сейчас мне бы этого хотелось.

Сказав это вслух, Миша понял, что кривит душой. На самом деле, он бы не отказался взглянуть на пьяного Августа — подчиненного своим страстям еще больше, чем обычно. Возможно, он становится более жестоким или грубым, более склонным к опрометчивым поступкам, но, возможно — действительно всего лишь более, как он сам сказал, распутным. Он нередко примерял на себя подобный образ в игре — человека беззащитного разом перед чужой силой и собственной похотью, но в реальности он всегда был от этого далек. 

Представить, что он действительно приходит в подобное состояние, опьянев, было довольно несложно. И заманчиво. 

Миша допил свою рюмку и отставил ее в сторону. Август кивнул, точно в ответ, и тоже опустошил свою рюмку, а потом снова наполнил ее до краев. В том, как он пил, поспешно и жадно, было что-то немного тревожащее. 

— Я бы с удовольствием прямо сейчас почувствовал, как ты на меня обрушиваешься всей тяжестью. На полный желудок это, конечно, может быть немного неудобно, но и в неудобстве есть свои плюсы.

Видимо, показывая свою готовность к неудобствам, он отрезал и немедленно отправил в рот внушительный кусок мяса. 

Наверное, это действительно было бы занятно — навалиться на Августа всем весом, как он любит, в то же время не позволяя себе слишком сильно надавить на его живот, чтобы не вызвать дурноту. Оставаться осторожным, — но не слишком, не настолько, чтобы обидеть Августа этой осторожностью.

На секунду прикрыв глаза, Миша представил себе эту картину во всех подробностях: как Август выгибается, притягивая его к себе — все мышцы напряжены, кожа покрыта испариной, но на лице сосредоточенное выражение, челюсти стиснуты, а брови сведены; он хочет получить слишком много, все и сразу — как всегда. 

— Не думаю, что нам стоит это делать, — наконец, сказал Миша.

Август усмехнулся. Его шея очаровательно порозовела, к щекам тоже прилила кровь. Он снова прижался голенью к мишиной ноге, плавно повел ее выше, к колену, и тот почувствовал, как возбуждение, до этого бывшее всего лишь жаром, медленно сгущавшимся внутри, наконец начало превращаться в что-то большее. Приподнявшийся член отчетливо уперся в ширинку штанов. 

— Неужели ты не хочешь меня прямо сейчас?

— Хочу. Просто мне не кажется, что сейчас подходящий момент.

— Вот поэтому я и хотел уговорить тебя скинуть несколько лет, как это сделал я. Это бы пошло тебе на пользу. Больше страсти. Больше сил на то, чтобы ее воплотить в жизнь. Чем старше ты становишься, тем чаще случаются разные досадные ситуации — и меня они расстраивают не меньше, чем тебя. 

Он пожал плечами и опрокинул в себя третью рюмку. 

Непослушная прядь волос надо лбом так по-мальчишески трогательно взметнулась, что Миша не стал отвечать на только что сказанное, пусть даже слова и звучали несколько обидно. С другой стороны, возможно, ему и стоило попробовать вернуть себе три-четыре года — Августу подобная процедура не навредила, предлагать что-то опасное он бы не стал. 

Но сейчас определенно было не самое подходящее время для подобного разговора. 

— Неужели ты не хочешь доказать мне, что твоя страсть все так же горяча? — его глаза блестели, губы выглядели чуть порозовевшими, и предложение все еще звучало заманчиво, но мишино сердце — в отличие от остального тела — не спешило на него отвечать. 

— Мне не кажется, что сейчас подходящий момент. 

Миша осознавал, что не мог опьянеть от одной рюмки, но все же он чувствовал смутное беспокойство, мир казался ему точно чуть размытым. Он чувствовал как отзываются внутри слова Августа, но разжигаемое ими желание точно царапало изнутри, слишком резкое и наводящее на скверные мысли. 

Всякий раз, когда Август подводил его к этой грани — «делай со мной все, что угодно» — он неизбежно останавливался, и спрашивал себя, что именно стоит делать, чего лучше избежать, как попросту все не испортить? 

И сейчас он определенно не смог бы точно ответить на этот вопрос. Более того — сам Август, возможно, тоже не смог бы: он был разгорячен, с трудом удерживал внимание даже на собственных словах. Наверное, это беспокоило Мишу сильнее, чем должно было, но он ничего не мог с собой сделать — он привык беспокоиться за Августа. Даже тогда, когда особых причин для этого не было. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что я на самом деле не пьян? — спросил Август, наклоняясь чуть ближе. Его глаза по-прежнему блестели, а кровь прилила к щекам и шее, заставляя их чуть покраснеть, но держался он сейчас твердо. Конечно, он был не в том состоянии, чтобы, скажем, садиться за руль машины или проводить хирургическую операцию — по крайней мере, если ее объект должен был выжить, — но потерянным и беззащитным он тоже определенно не выглядел. 

Миша не был уверен, чувствует он себя неловко из-за того, что купился на его притворство, или из-за того, насколько оно его увлекло. 

— Понимаю, — ответил он, наконец. 

— И я не предлагаю тебе трахнуть мое бесчувственное тело, пока я лежу без сознания, — добавил Август, снова проводя ногой по мишиной голени вверх. 

Тот медленно покачал головой, все еще чувствуя возбуждение и все еще не зная, что делать дальше.

— Предложение просто отнести тебя в спальню все еще в силе? Я бы принял окончательное решение там. 

— Хорошо. Но сначала, — Август перехватил вилку удобнее, — я закончу ужин. Мясо отличное, было бы неправильно его бросить. 

Миша мог бы ответить какой-нибудь простой насмешкой, спросить, не кажется ли это Августу слишком скучным — сначала закончить еду и только после отправиться в спальню, но мясо вправду удалось, было бы глупо его бросать. К тому же чем больше времени у него останется на размышления, тем лучше.


	49. Порка ремнем

Август утверждал, что лучше всего — бить не задумываясь, замахиваться и ударять одним движением, не позволяя себе остановиться. Так, чтобы ремень рассекал воздух и врезался в кожу, обжигая ее, впечатываясь в нее, оставляя отчетливый след.

На словах это выглядело просто, но на деле у Миши выходило далеко не каждый раз. Бить не задумываясь у него получалось плохо; Август нередко с притворной строгостью говорил, что, если Миша продолжит в этом духе, то никогда не заслужит права пользоваться кнутом. 

Впрочем, Миша и сам не был уверен, что ему хотелось бы попробовать кнут. Обычного старого ремня им вполне хватало — и для игр, и, тем более, для обычной порки.

На этот раз Август принес в спальню кресло и поставил его перед зеркалом, так, чтобы упираясь в спинку ладонями, смотреть в глаза собственному отражению. Удивительно, что подобное не пришло ему в голову раньше. 

Миша тоже постоянно возвращался взглядом к его лицу, замечая, как меняется выражение с каждым ударом: то сосредоточенное, то полностью потерянное, губы чуть приоткрыты, или, напротив, плотно сжаты, веки полуопущены, или же, наоборот — глаза широко распахнуты и жадно вглядываются в зеркальную поверхность. 

На этот раз — никаких приказов, Август позволил Мише самому выбирать и ритм, и силу ударов, ничего не требуя, полностью растворившись в ощущениях. Тому оставалось только прикладывать все усилия, чтобы не разочаровать — и пока, похоже, все шло отлично, по крайней мере, Август не возражал. И, судя по заметной эрекции, происходящее доставляло ему удовольствие. 

Прежде чем начать полноценную порку, Миша подготовил его несколькими минутами медленных ударов ладонью, разгонявших кровь по коже, заставляя ее краснеть, и только после, почувствовав, как она прогрелась, взял ремень. Он обернул его вокруг ладони, так, чтобы придерживать пальцами пряжку, не давая ему выскользнуть — и перешел к хлестким ударам. Выдерживать какой-то определенный ритм Миша не пытался, просто старался не слишком торопиться, но, в то же время, не позволял Августу заскучать, зная, что слишком длительная пауза его рассердит. 

Сильный удар по левой ягодице, почти сразу же — точно так же, но справа, достаточно резкий, чтобы заставить Августа вздрогнуть, чуть выгнувшись, а потом — небольшая пауза, всего на несколько секунд, за которые Миша подошел чуть ближе, перехватив конец ремня, чтобы следующий удар нанести уже петлей, по правому бедру, сантиметров на двадцать ниже предыдущего. Этот был сильным, белый отпечаток ремня быстро потемнел и припух, наливаясь кровью. 

Август охнул, вцепившись обеими руками в спинку кресла. 

Возможно, сейчас был подходящий момент для нового удара, такого же резкого и болезненного, но, вместо этого, Миша подступил еще на шаг ближе, опустил свободную руку Августу на поясницу, собирая ладонью испарину, двинул ее вниз, к складке между ягодиц, чтобы завести в нее пальцы. 

Здесь нежная кожа тоже была влажной от пота, — но не только. Он смешивался с вазелином, по которому пальцы приятно скользили, опускаясь все ниже — к разогретому металлу крупной пробки, растягивавшей дырку.

Чуть поддев пальцем край пробки, Миша медленно потянул ее на себя, нежно поглаживая кожу рядом. Пробка подавалась легко, раскрывая дырку шире, постепенно приближаясь к самому широкому месту, но, когда Миша легко ударил его ремнем по уже исхлестанному бедру, Август мгновенно напрягся всем телом, вбирая пробку, мгновенно скользнувшую внутрь.

Миша поцеловал его в плечо, а потом перевел взгляд на отражение в зеркале — и, не позволяя паузе затянуться, хлестнул еще раз, по свежему следу, уже сильнее. Август шумно вздохнул, когда петля ремня врезалась в его кожу, чуть подвернувшись, так, что удар пришелся не плашмя, а ребром; Миша не видел, но легко представил себе как темнеет, наливаясь кровью, свернувшийся змеей свежий узкий отпечаток. 

Точно желая загладить его, он ударил снова, значительно легче, но по тому же месту — и Август чуть качнулся вперед, плотнее стискивая спинку кресла.

Двинув свободной рукой ниже, Миша медленно погладил мошонку Августа, дотронулся до корня уже крепко стоявшего члена, — но обхватывать его не стал, вместо этого снова вернувшись к пробке. Ни к чему торопить события. 

На это раз он вытащил ее полностью одним плавным движением, не сводя глаз с отражения Августа, замершего в предвкушении, которое успело на секунду смениться легким невольным разочарованием, когда пробка полностью высвободилась, оставляя его пустым. Потерев ее о пальцы, старательно смазывая их растопившимся вазелином, Миша не оглядываясь отбросил пробку на кровать и надавил на дырку, раскрывая ее сильнее. Указательный и средний пальцы легко проскользнули внутрь.

Август подался навстречу, насаживаясь на пальцы, и Миша завел их глубже, дотрагиваясь до чувствительного места — и тут же отвел руку назад, к самой кромке, прошелся по краю, раскрывая дырку шире, а потом, перехватив ремень, хлестнул Августа по левому бедру. Тот снова сжался, стискивая пальцы, но отпустил их почти сразу, позволяя опять проскользнуть внутрь.

Следующий удар, звонкий, резкий, пришелся ближе к внутренней стороне бедра, заставив Августа вздрогнуть от резкой боли всем телом, снова сжимая мишины пальцы, втягивая их чуть глубже, впуская в себя почти полностью. На этот раз он держал их дольше, стискивал сильнее, и Миша тоже замер, наслаждаясь моментом, полнотой контакта, прижавшись к нему всем телом, глядя в глаза отражению. 

— Знаешь, — тихо сказал Август, — порка, это, конечно, интересно, но нам пора перейти к чему-нибудь более существенному.

Миша снова поцеловал его в плечо, без слов соглашаясь, и, разжав пальцы, позволил ремню упасть на пол.


	50. Утренний разговор

— Какие-нибудь новости?.. — Миша кивнул на стопку вскрытых конвертов, лежавших на краю стола. Верхний выглядел распоротым поистине варварски и теперь его край яростно клевал Архимед.

— Довольно хорошие, — кивнул Август и опустился на стул, держа в руках тост и чашку с кофе. Он всегда пил по утрам именно такой — до угольной черноты крепкий и очень горячий.

Выдернув нож из под стопки конвертов, Август открыл масленку и на несколько секунд замолчал, сосредоточенно мажа тост маслом. 

Судя по теням под глазами, он опять не спал полночи. Миша вздохнул. Он не возражал против ночей в лаборатории и ни за что не стал бы запрещать Августу заниматься своими опытами в любое время суток, — но все же стоило уговорить его спать днем, раз уж он засиживается за делами допоздна. 

— У меня наконец-то появились средства для покупки новых органов для трансплантации, — Август взмахнул ножом. — Я продал дяде Ульриху кое-какие свои старые разработки, он сможет пустить их в оборот и обещал выплату процентов. Я склонен ему доверять. Он знает, что меня не стоит обманывать. Но я бы хотел поговорить о кое-чем более важном.

Миша кивнул, подходя к столу ближе. Он не был особенно настроен на серьезный разговор, но раз уж Август решил, что сейчас для этого самое время, то легче согласиться, чем спорить.

— До твоего дня рождения осталось две недели.

Миша пожал плечами: да, всего две недели, и мама уже пригласила его в гости — с Августом вместе, разумеется, — но все это вовсе не казалось ему подходящей темой для серьезного разговора. Однако, судя по тону, Август думал иначе. Он улыбался, но Миша безошибочно узнал твердые нотки в голосе.

Похоже, для него это и вправду был серьезный разговор. 

— Я хочу подарить тебе что-нибудь на день рождения. Что бы ты хотел? Какие-нибудь русские книги? Граммофон и пластинки? Собаку? Ты любишь собак? — Август отложил тост на блюдце. — Я неожиданно понял, что никогда раньше тебе ничего не дарил и...

— Дарил. 

— Когда я тестирую на тебе какой-нибудь новый прибор, это в большей степени подарок для меня, чем для тебя. Тем более, что это была работа. Медиганы делались для всей команды, не только для тебя.

— А замена сердца?

Август на секунду задумался, отпил кофе, и, воспользовавшись паузой, Миша подошел к столу ближе. Архимед, точно почувствовав себя третьим лишним, с недовольным курлыканьем взлетел со стола и уселся на краю висевшей рядом полки. 

— Да, это было полезно, но это все еще в большей степени подарок для меня, чем для тебя. Если бы мне не пришло в голову, что тебе нужно новое сердце, я бы просто добавил Мику почки шимпанзе и посмотрел на результат. 

Его явно сердило — или, по меньшей мере, тревожило — что он не может найти однозначно верный ответ. Он не любил подобные ситуации, — а Миша не любил, когда Августа что-то тревожило.

— Я могу купить что-нибудь заурядное, вроде бритвенного набора, но я ненавижу заурядные вещи. Мне бы хотелось найти для тебя что-нибудь поинтереснее. Может, ты хочешь пополнить свою коллекцию оружия? Я могу связаться с Деллом, он сделает что-нибудь для тебя. 

Август встал, рассеяно отбросив нож — тот тихо звякнул о масленку — и, подступив к Мише вплотную, заглянул ему в глаза, как будто пытаясь прочитать в его мыслях ответ на свой вопрос. 

— Ты знаешь, что мне нравится и наверняка можешь подобрать подходящий подарок.

— Знаю, — медленно произнес Август. — Но я не хочу дарить что-то просто подходящее, я хочу, чтобы подарок был особенным. 

Миша вздохнул.

— Можешь подарить мне поцелуй. — Он не знал, что сказать. Он не был настроен на серьезное обсуждение, не задумывался всерьез о подарках, да и вообще момент для подобного разговора был не самый подходящий. 

— Я и так могу подарить тебе поцелуй, в любой момент, — Август пожал плечами. — И не только поцелуй. 

Он положил руку Мише на плечо и подался вперед, целуя его, осторожно, почти невинно, не разжимая губ; он все еще был напряжен, но возможность свести разговор к обмену нежностями явно Августа устраивала. Миша отступил на шаг, чувствуя, как врезается в тело край стола. Архимед закурлыкал, будто высказывая одобрение, и Август, с коротким смешком запустил свободную руку между пол мишиного халата, скользнул ладонью по груди, щекотно перебрал волосы на животе, и задержал ладонь чуть ниже пупка. 

— Если ты продолжишь с «не только поцелуями», то твой кофе остынет, — предупредил Миша.

— Значит, я заварю себе новый, — пожал плечами Август, целуя его снова и Миша услышал, как чуть звякнула о блюдце чашка, когда тот чуть его толкнул, прижимая к столу плотнее. 

Миша подумал, не стоит ли предложить ему быть чуть осторожнее, чтобы не разбить посуду, но потом решил, что глупо отвлекаться на такие мелочи, и, запустив руку в волосы Августа, притянул его к себе ближе, целуя в губы, вжимаясь пахом в пах, обнимая свободной рукой за пояс.

Чашка звякнула снова, когда Август толкнулся вперед, нежно об него потираясь, но на этот звук Миша уже не обратил внимания.


End file.
